El Alma Al Aire
by pgranger
Summary: CAPÍTULO 16 up Finalmente el Final! jajaja espero que lo disfruten! HHr para todos!
1. Este Amor

**Hola!! Sí, sí, fic nuevo y nada de actualización, sé que no debería ni aparecerme por aquí, pero creo que es mejor hacerles saber de alguna forma que sigo viva y que terminaré (aunque me cueste la vida) Nada es lo que parece, se los prometo, aunque no puedo poner fecha, creo que está claro que ningún fic me había costado tanto escribirlo.**

**Bueno, una pequeña aclaración (o unas cuantas) sobre este fic, lo comencé a escribir antes de que saliera HP & The Deathly Hallows, peeero leí el libro antes de terminarlo, así que pueden haber muchas cosas parecidas, no tanto, pero sí, así que quedan advertidos, hay pequeños Spoilers. Tiene un final muy DH, pero a mi modo, so, espero que les guste... son aproximadamente 15 caps, así que esto va pa largo, pero ya está terminado así que no tienen que preocuparse por que actualice o no...**

**Es Lemmon, habrán escenas lemmon así que también están advertidos; mucho drama, poca acción (soy muy mala para escribir ese género, así que mejor no lo hago, y si lo hago será de manera muuuy breve).**

**El fic tiene como nombre el título de una canción de Alejandro Sanz y cada cap tiene como nombre una canción diferente del mismo cantante, ¿porqué?, no tengo la menor idea, sólo un día se me ocurrió hacer eso, la idea es que la canción o por lo menos el cachito de canción que pongo antes de cada cap tenga algo que ver con el capítulo, así que talvez pueden darse una idea de lo que tratará el cap.**

**Y creo que no me queda nada más que aclarar, sólo les quiero agradecer a todos los que me tienen paciencia (que creo que no les queda de otra), les aseguro que algún día actualizaré Nada es lo que parece, pero mientras, para que no me odien tanto les traigo este fic (aunque no sé si eso ayudará para no odiarme...) en fin, quedaron advertidos, es lemmon así que hay escenitas subiditas de tono, yo no me hago responsable de ningún trauma psicológico, eh!**

**Disfruten el fic!!**

**Por favor LEAN lo que puse antes porque luego hay dudas que ya aclaré, aunque si tienen duda sobre cualquier otra cosa, claro que pueden preguntarme.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**EL ALMA AL AIRE**

**ESTE AMOR**

_Y es este amor,_

_Yo no lo entiendo es como un juego,_

_Un juego absurdo entre los dos_

_Es este amor_

_Que no es normal_

_Que ya estoy loca y poco a poco_

_Vaya estando un poco mas_

_Lo que quiero es hacerte ver_

_Que esta no es mi forma de ser_

_Es este amor..._

Ni ella misma podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Jamás, desde que comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts, se imaginó que llegaría a dejar la escuela y mucho menos en su último año, cuando estaba apunto de cumplir su sueño de graduarse y estudiar una profesión en el mundo mágico.

Pero ahí estaba, desempacando sus pocas pertenencias en esa vieja cabaña. Tenía miedo, no lo podía negar, no sabía qué les esperaba y estaba segura de todos los peligros a los que se estaba orillando.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no lo podía dejar solo, no podía dejar a sus amigos solos; había estado con ellos en todas las aventuras que habían vivido y esa no sería la excepción, sólo esperaba que las cosas con Ron mejoraran. Ese verano había dado todo de sí para que su relación funcionara, pero sólo era un desgaste emocional, se la vivían discutiendo y la boda de Bill había sido el acabose.

Sacó una foto de su mochila, a pesar de lo incómodos que se veían le gustaba esa foto, se las habían tomado al final de la fiesta, justo después de haber acordado que desaparecerían del andén para iniciar su búsqueda, para vivir juntos muy a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ella y Ron momentos antes. Se sentía orgullosa de él, pues sabía que aunque aparentara estar enojado con ella, seguía respetando su amistad. La amistad seguía estando antes de cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿está bien la habitación? –

La voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– sé que no es ni un poco bonita pero es la más grande de la cabaña... y creo que la más cómoda, tienes tu propio baño, así no te preocuparás porque Ron y yo seamos unos desordenados – dijo intentando sonreírle mientras se sentaba en el colchón que estaba en la esquina del cuarto.

Hermione asintió sonriendo débilmente – sí... está muy bien... tengo dónde guardar mi ropa y dónde escribir – dijo observando la pequeña cómoda y la mesa apolillada, que estaba a un par de pasos del colchón.

– sé que no eran los planes que tenías para este año, pero... – intentó decir con gesto abatido, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– yo sé que los planes pueden cambiar... cuando tenía 10 años sólo pensaba en ser una niña normal, nadie me dijo que era una bruja y tampoco estaba dentro de mis planes ir a Hogwarts... – le decía con gesto serio, sentándose a su lado – esto no será tan diferente, ¿no es así?... Hogwarts sin Dumbledore es como estar aquí... pero estar aquí es mejor, podemos realizar nuestra búsqueda e investigar todo lo necesario sin ningún problema... – le dijo intentando restarle miedo a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

– ¿le escribiste a tus papás? – dijo cambiando de tema mientras se recostaba en el colchón.

Hermione lo volteó a ver y asintió – les dejé una nota con su secretaria, sé que se volverán locos cuando la lean... – se lamentó acostándose junto a Harry – les costará un tiempo, pero lo entenderán... lo sé – dijo intentando hacerse creer a sí misma que era así, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

– estarán preocupados por ti – el gesto ausente en Harry era algo característico en él desde la muerte de Dumbledore, difícilmente sonreía y siempre se veía preocupado.

– creo que podré escribirles cada tres días o cuatro, así sabrán que estoy bien... – dijo enjugándose las mejillas – no te preocupes, me alejaré de aquí para enviar las lechuzas y siempre será de un lugar diferente – le aseguró interrumpiéndolo.

Harry asintió con un suspiro, se frotó los ojos con una mano, luego de quitarse las gafas y soltó otro suspiro al levantarse – gracias... – dijo reincorporándose.

– ¿gracias?... ¿de qué? – le preguntó Hermione confundida, pero no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta.

– ¿tienes hambre?... – preguntó Harry deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

– deberíamos esperar un poco más, acabamos de llegar y... bueno... debemos administrar bien la comida, podríamos quedarnos sin nada en menos de una semana... – dijo un poco preocupada, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Harry.

– sí, tienes razón... – dijo sonriendo débilmente, mientras sentía la mano de Hermione apoyarse en su brazo y estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta se abría.

– ¡oh!... Harry, aquí estás... –dijo Ron visiblemente sorprendido – ehm... ¿vamos a comer? – preguntó intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

– Hermione... – decía Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– creo que estaría bien comer algo... pero quiero que se moderen... – dijo sin deseos de hablar de nada más. Harry y Ron asintieron y no tardaron en salir de la habitación dejándola sola.

No sería fácil y lo que menos debía hacer era preocupar a sus amigos, así que necesitaba ocultar sus emociones, ser fuerte y apoyarlo, debía apoyarlos ahora más que nunca.

– ¿Hermione? – la voz de Harry volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos – vamos, no quiero que comas sola... – le dijo antes de tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la habitación.

Al llegar al pequeño rellano, de lo que parecía había sido una cocina, se encontraron con la mirada fulminante de Ron fija en sus manos aún entrelazadas. Hermione no pudo evitar enojarse, esa había sido la razón por la que todo entre ellos había terminado, Ron se había peleado con Harry luego de armarle una escena de celos al verlos en un abrazo más largo de lo normal, que habían roto al ver la mirada enojada que les dirigía. Pero esta vez Hermione le prohibió a Harry soltar su mano hasta que se hubo sentado, Ron no tenía derecho de armarle ninguna escena de celos, ya no eran pareja.

Harry les sirvió un poco de una ensalada extraña, que parecía haber sido preparada por la señora Weasley – mañana iré al Caldero Chorreante... – les informó mientras se sentaba, recibiendo inmediatamente miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos.

– ¿estás loco? – le preguntó Ron bastante molesto, había encontrado su oportunidad para descargar los celos que le había causado verlos tomados de la mano – ¡hay mortífagos por todos lados! – decía levantándose de la mesa.

– Ron tiene razón, no creo que sea conveniente que salgas tan pronto... estoy segura que ya todo el mundo mágico sabe que no llegamos a Hogwarts... y los mortífagos no serán los únicos que te buscarán, Harry... todo el Ministerio de Magia estará como loco, y no se diga la Orden... – decía con gesto serio mientras revolvía su ensalada con un tenedor de plástico.

– no me importa lo que la Orden, el Ministerio o los Mortífagos hagan... necesito ir al Caldero Chorreante... – dijo con tono serio, llevándose una gran cantidad de ensalada a la boca.

– pues a mi sí me importa lo que hagan... si te encuentra el Ministerio o la Orden, harán lo imposible por regresarte a Hogwarts o llevarte a Grimmauld Place... y no se diga lo que harían los Mortífagos... mejor dime qué quieres hacer, yo iré – le dijo Hermione con tono serio y hasta cierto punto molesto.

– no me quedaré aquí encerrado, Hermione, si no fui a Hogwarts fue para poder buscar los malditos Horcruxes, no para permanecer encerrado – decía enojado, ignorando la mirada preocupada que le dirigía Hermione y la mirada molesta de Ron clavada en su nuca – está muy rica la ensalada... ¿alguien quiere más? – dijo fingiendo indiferencia, antes de llevarse otro tanto a la boca.

– ¡deja de evitar las conversaciones! – le dijo Hermione desesperada – ¡corres peligro, Harry!, ¿porqué no lo quieres ver? – levantó la voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– ¿me crees idiota?... sé que me voy a morir, pero haré todo lo necesario por vengar la muerte de todos los que dieron su vida por mi... –

– ¡entonces has algo por honrarlos y no te entregues en charola de plata a los mortífagos! – intentó razonar Hermione mientras Ron los observaba desde la ventana – debes cuidarte... corremos demasiado peligro – decía sin poder ocultar su tono preocupado.

– si tienes tanto miedo ¿porqué no regresas a Hogwarts?... ¡nadie te pidió que vinieras! – le dijo Harry enojado – lo que menos necesito es una carga más – Hermione lo observó dolida y sin decir más se levantó de su lugar y regresó a su habitación.

Debería saberlo... ¿o era más bien que siempre lo había sabido pero nunca había querido aceptarlo?... pero no se iría, aunque Harry no la quisiera ahí; no iba a dejarlo solo, aunque Harry insistiera en que no necesitaba su ayuda. Había llegado ahí por decisión propia, Harry tenía razón, nadie le había pedido que fuera, y por eso mismo no se iría hasta que ella lo decidiera, no porque él la creía una carga.

Se acostó en su cama de espaldas a la puerta, sabía que era una tonta por llorar por eso, pero no podía evitarlo, de un momento a otro se sintió sola. Harry y Ron eran sus únicos amigos, Ginny había dejado de hablarle hacía algún tiempo y nunca había sido gran amiga de Parvati y Lavender. Sólo contaba con ellos dos y ahora, el que Ron no le hablara y Harry la considerara una carga la hacía sentirse sola. ¡Que contradictorio!, la compañía de sus mejores amigos sólo ocasionaba que se sintiera sola.

No llevaba ni un día ahí y ya pensaba que había cometido un error al ir, no porque tuviera miedo, si no porque sabía que ninguno de los dos la querían ahí. Se cubrió con una pequeña frazada que llevaba, comenzaba a oscurecer y a hacer frío, intentó ignorar el sonido que producía su estómago acurrucándose contra la pared, en verdad hacía frío.

Intentó dormir un poco, talvez así olvidaría el hambre, pero la mirada molesta de Ron y la voz enojada de Harry llegaban a su mente turbando sus pensamientos, y sólo cambiaba de posición intentando permanecer abrigada con la frazada. Enjugó sus mejillas con las manos frías intentando olvidar las palabras enojadas que le había dirigido Harry, pero sólo podía recordar lo enojado y sincero que se había escuchado, realmente quería que se fuera de ahí, ¿en verdad la consideraba sólo una carga?.

Su relación con Ron no la hacía sentir mejor, tenía que lidiar con el rechazo de sus amigos sin tener un lugar en el cual refugiarse, más que esa fría habitación en la que cada vez se sentía más sola.

Pensó en escribirle de nuevo a sus papás para asegurarles que se encontraba bien, pero de nada le servía hacerlo, no tenía una lechuza para enviarles la carta y en esos momentos no pensaba pedir prestada una lechuza a alguno de sus amigos.

Podría leer un poco, eso la distraería un momento hasta que sus amigos se fueran a descansar o por lo menos se alejaran de la "cocina", aunque; sorprendentemente, no tenía deseos de leer, llevaba consigo uno de sus libros favoritos, pero no tenía deseos de leer, sólo conseguiría darle vueltas a las hojas sin poner atención a ni una palabra escrita en ellas, sólo para volver a pensar en lo que había pasado entre ella y sus amigos, y en lo mucho que le habían dolido las palabras de Harry.

¿Cómo no dolerle si era su mejor amigo?, Ron también lo era, pero con él la relación siempre había sido diferente, se podía decir que, hasta cierto punto, estaba acostumbrada a sus palabras ofensivas, aunque no podía negar que aún lograba lastimarla, pero Harry jamás se había quejado de ella de esa forma, nunca, que ella supiera, la había considerado una carga; un estorbo.

Se volvió a enjugar las mejillas ocultando su rostro en la mullida almohada, y se abrazó a sí misma, ¿porqué demonios se tenía que sentir tan sola?, apenas habían llegado allí.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la hicieron voltear por unos momentos, hasta escuchar la voz de Harry anunciando que era él, no sabía si pedirle que la dejara sola o guardar silencio y hacerlo creer que estaba dormida. Optó por lo segundo, talvez se iría y así no se daría cuenta de que había estado llorando, pero, para su sorpresa, la puerta no tardó en abrirse, volteó rápidamente, ocultando su rostro de la vista de Harry.

– ¿Hermione?... – la llamaba mientras entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él – Herm... despierta, te traje un poco de comida... – dejó el plato que llevaba en la mesa y se acercó a ella para _despertarla_ – Hermione, vamos, come un poco – dijo intentando hacer que volteara, pero la chica se resistió.

– no tengo hambre – sentenció reacomodándose en el colchón – puedes llevarte el plato si quieres... – dijo con tono indiferente, antes de cubrirse hasta el cuello con la frazada.

– vamos, Hermione, no te enojes... sabes que no quise decir eso – le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, apoyó una mano en su hombro intentando, de nuevo, hacer que volteara, pero Hermione volvió a resistirse.

– sé que quisiste decir eso... si no, no habrías tardado más de tres horas en venir... – dijo sin poder ocultar un tono resentido y se acercó un poco más a la pared para alejarse de él.

– pensé que saldrías... vamos, no te enojes, yo sólo... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – intentó disculparse, dándose por vencido en su intento por hacer contacto visual con ella.

– lo sé, y lamento ser una carga más... – le dijo a modo de reproche, decidida a no voltear hacia Harry.

– no lo eres, Hermione... vamos, deja de actuar como una niña... – dijo cansado, dándole la espalda.

Hermione se reincorporó bastante molesta – ¡lo dejaré de hacer cuando dejes de ser un egoísta! – dijo recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry – ¡crees que eres el único que sufre, pero no te das cuenta de que a todos nos preocupas, que nos sentimos impotentes porque sabemos el destino que te espera y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo! – decía reincorporándose y caminando en dirección a la puerta mientras las lágrimas seguían humedeciendo sus mejillas – ¿crees que es fácil para nosotros?... si no insistieras en creer que estás solo y que todo el peso de el mundo está sobre tus hombros, lo verías todo de diferente manera... te darías cuenta de que todo es más fácil, que tienes derecho a sonreír... tienes derecho a ser feliz sin tener que sentirte culpable por serlo... – se enjugó las mejillas con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la perilla con firmeza.

– ¿cómo lo haces?... – le preguntó Harry sin apartar la mirada del empolvado piso – siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor... aunque yo sea el que debería hacerlo – dijo apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, aún sin levantar la vista – intenté pensar en algo que podría decirte para que me disculparas... estoy preocupado por ti... por ti y por Ron, ustedes no deberían estar aquí, pero insistieron en venir y se los agradezco... aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupado, no son una carga, es sólo que... jamás me perdonaría si algo les pasara, ustedes han sido los únicos que siempre han estado de mi lado... –

Hermione se acercó a él en silencio y se sentó a su lado soltando un débil suspiro – no tendrías nada qué perdonarte, tú mismo lo dijiste, nosotros fuimos los que insistimos en venir... tú no lo pediste... sólo decidimos estar a tu lado... tres cabezas actúan y piensan mejor que una, ¿no es así? – le dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras frotaba su espalda intentando reanimarlo.

No supo si lo había hecho por compromiso, pero le sonrió – sé que todo será más fácil con ustedes... – dijo con gesto calmado y Hermione no tardó en abrazarlo intentando hacer que esa calma no se disipara nunca. Se sentía responsable de eso, sentía que esa era una de sus tareas al estar ahí, lograr que Harry estuviera _relajado_.

– ¿Ron sigue enojado? – le preguntó Hermione luego de varios minutos de silencio, y Harry negó.

– bueno, no mencionó nada del asunto, sólo me dijo que me acompañaría mañana, tiene que ir a ver a sus papás... – dijo volviéndose a acostar en el colchón, cerrando los ojos.

Hermione lo observó unos segundos y asintió – sólo tengan cuidado... – dijo en susurro, volviendo a voltear hacia el frente.

– tú irás con nosotros... – le dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione – no quiero que te quedes aquí sola... como dices, tres cabezas piensan mejor que una... – dijo sonriéndole antes de volver a cerrar los ojos acomodando sus manos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

– dijiste que Ron se iría con sus papás... – le dijo Hermione estirándose un poco para tomar frazada.

– aún así, cuento con una cabeza más... y una muy buena he de agregar... – dijo sonriendo aún más, recibiendo un débil golpe que Hermione le dio con la frazada.

Se sentía tan tranquila cuando Harry sonreía de esa manera, no podía evitar preocuparse cuando lo veía decaído o distante, pero el verlo sonreír siempre la había hecho sentir tranquila, porque sabía que, de alguna forma; aunque no lo dijera; él estaba bien, aunque fuera por unos pocos instantes, mientras esa sonrisa durara, nada más podría molestarla.

– ayer hablé con Ginny... – dijo casi en un murmullo, haciendo que algo adentro de Hermione le oprimiera la garganta.

– ¿sí?... ¿y pudieron arreglar las cosas? – le preguntó intentando escucharse preocupada por la relación de su amigo.

Harry negó – dice que no le encuentra sentido a tener una relación a distancia... y me dijo que Dean la seguía buscando... talvez se daban otra oportunidad... – decía entre balbuceos, sintiendo la mano de Hermione peinar su cabello.

– ¿y qué piensas de eso?... ¿aún la quieres?... – preguntó preocupada; por cualquiera que fuera la causa, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Volvió a negar – Ginny era... fue alguien que me ayudó a sentirme normal, pero creo que nunca hubo un cariño verdadero... – le confesó más dormido que despierto.

– bueno talvez eso cambie este año... talvez la separación les sirve para saber lo que sienten realmente... ella podría darse cuenta de su error... – decía intentando reanimarlo, pero Harry negó.

– creo que no tiene sentido... ya sé lo que... lo que siento... – balbuceó antes de quedarse completamente dormido, para molestia de Hermione, que quería saber un poco más acerca de los sentimientos de su amigo.

Le acomodó la frazada sobre el cuerpo, intentando cubrirlo lo más posible, y sin atreverse a despertarlo lo dejó descansar, de cualquier modo, si ella necesitaba dormir había suficiente espacio en el colchón.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se acercó a la vieja mesa para comer un poco mientras pensaba en lo que Harry había dicho acerca de ya saber lo que sentía... ¿qué era lo que sentía?... talvez sólo se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no sentía nada por Ginny, y ella ya se estaba imaginando una y un millón de cosas.

OoOoOoOoO

Despertó un poco adolorida, pues el frío había aumentado al anochecer y había dormido encorvada. Se sorprendió al verse tapada con la frazada que le había puesto a Harry la tarde anterior, y le sorprendió aún más verlo dormido a su lado. No sabía si ella misma le había quitado la frazada o había sido él el que se la había dado, pero era obvio que Harry aún tenía frío.

Tomó su varita y, apuntando a la cobija, susurró el encantamiento de ampliación para poder cubrirlo a él también, aún no amanecía y lo más seguro era que Harry siguiera durmiendo un largo rato más.

Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo hacerlo, y es que el tener a Harry durmiendo a su lado nunca le había incomodado tanto como en esa ocasión, se sentía demasiado extraña; la noche anterior no le había dado importancia, estaba demasiado cansada como para darse el tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello, pero ahora, con todo a su alrededor en silencio, dándole la espalda a su amigo y sólo siendo consciente de que él estaba ahí, respirando tranquilamente, descansando como, sabía, no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó de golpe, casi como un reflejo, pues se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en que ella era la causa de su tranquilidad, Harry sólo la veía como una amiga y de eso estaba más segura que nadie.

Salió de la habitación sin atreverse a voltear para asegurarse de no haber despertado a su amigo y se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña, pero no se atrevió a salir, talvez Harry había puesto algún hechizo de protección y podría activarlo si salía.

Tenía miedo, miedo de ella misma más que de todos los peligros que pudieran pasar, temía que sus aparentes sentimientos por él se hicieran reales y se intensificaran con el pasar del tiempo, ese tiempo que sabía los haría más unidos y más peligrosos.

Ron podía llegar a perdonarla y superar su relación fallida con el pasar del tiempo, u odiarla deseando no volverla a ver al darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga, y Harry... Harry podría nunca darse cuenta de lo que Hermione comenzaba a sentir o descubrir lo que su amiga sentía por él y decidir ignorarlo o alejarse de ella. Fuese lo que fuese tenía miedo porque las cosas cambiarían, dejarían de ser los amigos que habían sido en Hogwarts.

Apoyó sus manos en el oxidado fregadero intentando pensar en lo que hacía o en lo que estaba dejando que su corazón hiciera, no podía permitirse sentir algo más, no en esos momentos.

– ¿Hermione? –

La voz de Ron la hizo sobresaltarse, no esperaba que ninguno de sus amigos se despertara a esa hora, aún faltaba; por lo menos; media hora para que amaneciera y ellos nunca se habían distinguido por su buena costumbre de madrugar.

– lo siento, ¿te desperté? – le preguntó apoyando su espalda baja en el fregadero.

Ron negó – es raro dormir fuera de la madriguera o Hogwarts... – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa.

– lo sé... es extraño no estar en casa... – dijo Hermione con nostalgia, suspirando débilmente.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla – pero parece que Harry se siente como en casa... – dijo con un deje de altanería, dando cortos pasos hacia Hermione, quien lo observó sorprendida.

– ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de la condición deplorable en la que había vivido con los Dursley?

– sí, parece que puede dormir donde le venga en gana... –

Hermione lo observó con un guiño y apretó los puños intentando controlarse, le molestaba tanto la forma en que la veía, como si todavía fueran algo más que amigos, como si ella; de alguna manera; le perteneciera – estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido... a mi no me molestó en nada que se hubiera quedado ahí – le dijo con tono serio, deseando gritarle, pero conteniéndose de hacerlo.

– ¡claro!, a ti no te molestó ni un poco... seguro disfrutaste mucho de su compañía – dijo observándola a poco más de un metro de distancia.

Estuvo apunto de dar un paso hacia adelante y darle una fuerte bofetada, pero se contuvo volviendo a apretar los puños – ¿cuándo piensas madurar, Ronald?... por esto no funcionó nuestra relación, nunca hiciste el menor intento de poner de tu parte... – dijo entre dientes y con la respiración agitada – espero que madures porque Harry te necesita... si viniste fue para ayudarlo, y no serás ni de un poco de ayuda con esta actitud – le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

¿Porqué tenía que ser así?, ¿porqué se empeñaba en lastimarlos de esa forma?, las cosas no serían fáciles, él no se las haría fáciles... y tampoco lo haría Harry.

Lo observó, aún dormía, por un momento se alegró de que su pelea con Ron no lo hubiera despertado. Le sorprendía darse cuenta de cómo intentaba protegerlo de cualquier cosa, pero no podía evitarlo, era como un acto reflejo.

Caminó en círculos, ¿qué iba a hacer con sus amigos?, ¿cómo lidiaría con los celos de Ron?... y, sobre todo, ¿cómo lidiaría con sus sentimientos hacia Harry?.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, recordarse una y otra vez que comenzaba a sentir algo por su amigo sólo ocasionaba que sus sentimientos se intensificaran y un nerviosismo tonto se hiciera presente. Necesitaba dejar de verlo como Harry y volver a verlo como su amigo, como siempre había sido.

– ¿qué hora es? – le preguntó Harry mientras se ponía las gafas.

Hermione lo observó en silencio por varios segundos – aún es bastante temprano – dijo acercándose a él para sentarse en el colchón.

– lo siento... me quedé dormido... – lo sabía, Harry no la había arropado en la noche, y eso sólo la hizo sentirse dolida, había albergado esperanzas en un detalle tan simple – desperté en la madrugada y te vi con frío... no debiste dejarme tu frazada... sé que te incomodé y lo menos que podía hacer era cubrirte – le dijo aún con la clara intención de quedarse acostado, mientras Hermione sentía que algo crecía en su pecho.

– fue una noche muy fría... – fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione, sin saber si permanecer sentada o levantarse y preparar sus cosas para su viaje al Caldero Chorreante.

Harry asintió – un poco... ¡aunque yo dormí bastante bien! – dijo sonriendo, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que había provocado en el rostro de su amiga.

– me alegra... ehm... ¿crees que pueda enviarles una lechuza a mis papás desde el callejón Diagon? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema y no recordar que ella misma había llegado a pensar que era la causante de la tranquilidad de su amigo esa noche.

Y el moreno volvió a asentir – podrías ir a visitarlos – le dijo intentando animarla, pero Hermione negó inmediatamente.

– puedo ponerlos en peligro... recuerda que mis papás son muggles, ellos no pueden defenderse de un ataque de mortífagos como los papás de Ron... – lo observó preocupada, antes de levantarse del colchón y dirigirse a la cómoda, donde había guardado unos cuantos pergaminos, sacó sólo uno junto con su pluma y su tintero.

– tienes razón... iré a cambiarme, saldremos en unos minutos... – dijo reincorporándose y salió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de decir nada.

Suspiró resignada y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa. Escribió una carta corta, donde sólo le aseguraba a sus papás que estaba bien, que Harry y Ron cuidaban de ella y les pedía que no le escribieran, asegurándoles que podría ser peligroso para ellos y para ella.

Cerró su tintero y, luego de guardarlo; al igual que su pluma; se arregló para ir al Caldero Chorreante con sus amigos.

OoOoOoOoO 

**Aquí tienen el primer cap, como pueden ver desde aquí empieza el drama; no puedo evitarlo, ¡me encanta!**

**Si este pequeño cap despertó alguna duda en ustedes no duden (valga la rebusnancia) en preguntarme, y si sólo tienen un lindo comentario, siéntanse en libertad de hacérmelo llegar!**

**Y les repito, LEAN las notas de autor, pooorrrr favorrr!! Luego me llegan muchas preguntas que ya estaban contestadas.**

**En fin, saludos, espero que estén muy bien!**

**Besitos**

**Pau **


	2. Los Dos Cogidos de la Mano

**Hola de nuevo, bueno estaba esperando a ver si me llegaba algún otro comentario lindo, pero parece que ya llegaron todos los que se merece el fic.**

**Aquí está el segundo cap, pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa quiero aclarar algo que, parece, causó un poquito de "incomodidad"... la palabra REBUZNANCIA, sé que no existe, no estoy tan tonta, es una combinación de la palabra rebuznar y redundancia, como para que quede bien claro que soy burra por no poder pensar en otra palabra que no sea la misma que ya había dicho.**

**En fin, cualquier otra aclaración y las respuestas a los reviews están en mi **_**home page**_** que pueden encontrar dándole clic a mi nick (pgranger) y de ahí a donde dice **_**Home page**_** (valga la **rebuznancia

**Bueno, los dejo leer.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**LOS DOS COGIDOS DE LA MANO**

_No, ya sé que no es tan fácil  
__como tenía en el pensamiento  
__de cuando llegara este momento.  
__Sí, también yo estoy disimulando  
__río y voy tranquilizando  
__la rabia de saber, que por primera vez  
__te estaba amando..._

_¡Eh! coge mi mano así sin miedo,  
__bésame y no mires al suelo  
__el tiempo que aun nos queda,  
__vivámoslo como si fuera eterno..._

Salió de su habitación acomodándose su capa, sabía que debían ser cuidadosos al andar por el Callejón Diagon, y la capucha de su capa era lo que más podía cubrir su identidad. Los encontró esperándola, bastante separados uno del otro, y ambos la voltearon a ver al escucharla cerrar la puerta.

Caminó hacia donde estaban sin saber si acercarse a Harry o a Ron, y decidió seguir su camino hasta llegar a la puerta – ¿nos vamos? – preguntó volteando a verlos. Ambos asintieron acercándose a ella, y se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su espalda; a la altura de su cintura; al comenzar a caminar, y luego de ver caminar a Ron a unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos, se dio cuenta, sintiendo un escalofrío, que la mano que descansaba en su espalda era de Harry.

– cuando lleguemos al Caldero Chorreante no quiero que te separes de mi... – le dijo en susurro, sin apartar su mano de la espalda de su amiga.

Hermione asintió y siguió caminando al ritmo que él le marcaba, y pensando en las miles de sensaciones que podía ocasionar el simple contacto de su mano, talvez era un simple roce sin ninguna intención, pero ella no podía evitar sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse al pensar en lo lindo que sería estar en otra situación, que no corrieran ningún peligro y que aún así Harry se acercara a ella de esa manera.

Se detuvieron en un claro del bosque en el que se encontraban y, con dos simples miradas completamente diferentes dirigidas a cada uno de sus amigos, desaparecieron.

Al aparecer en el Caldero Chorreante, Ron se alejó de ellos sin decir palabra, era obvio que seguía molesto porque habían pasado la noche en la misma habitación, pero Hermione ya no pensaba estar explicándole que Harry y ella eran sólo amigos, que nada había pasado entre ellos; si Ron prefería vivírsela enojado, ese era su problema, Harry y ella tenían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse en esos momentos.

– vamos... – murmuró Harry tomándola por el codo mientras se acomodaba la capucha para cubrir lo mejor posible su rostro. Hermione lo imitó acomodando su capucha.

Salieron al pequeño callejón y el ojiverde no tardó en tocar los ladrillos correctos con su varita, para enseguida ver abrirse la entrada al callejón Diagon. Caminaron entre la gente en silencio, Harry había pasado su mano de su codo a su espalda. Hermione no sabían hacia dónde iban, sólo se dejó guiar por su amigo, confiaba en él ciegamente; además de que la mano en su espalda no la dejaba pensar claramente.

Se reprendió mentalmente un par de veces, no podía estar pensando en príncipes y cuentos de hadas mientras estaban a mitad de un pequeño viaje que les podía costar la vida o la interrupción de su misión. No podía echarlo todo a la basura por unos tontos sentimientos que no la dejaban en paz, debía concentrarse.

Harry se detuvo volviéndola a tomar por el codo y la guió a la oficina de correos – traes la carta que le enviarás a tus padres¿verdad? – le preguntó en susurro, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del local y Hermione asintió un poco confundida – bien, entra, yo te esperaré aquí – le dijo con calma.

Volvió a asentir y sin decir nada entró al local, caminó entre las jaulas buscando una lechuza pequeña y que no estuviera tan cara, pues no llevaba mucho dinero, y talvez tenía que conformarse con una aunque fuera un poco lenta. Sonrió al encontrar una que, según su código, no era tan lenta y tampoco era costosa.

Se acercó a la dependiente y le indicó el código de la lechuza, luego de pagarle la acompañó hasta donde estaba el ave y la ayudó a atar el pergamino en la pata de la lechuza, mientras la dependiente se encargaba de llevarla a una ventana para que fuera a entregar su carta, Hermione se dedicó a ver las aves, pero algo más llamó su atención.

– Potter huyó con sus amigos... la sangre sucia y ese pelirrojo inútil... –

Un par de jaulas delante de ella platicaban en voz baja dos hombres; Hermione los observó nerviosa, aunque donde estaba no la verían; a menos que la observaran detenidamente. Quería huir, pero necesitaba escucharlos, enterarse de qué tanto sabían los Mortífagos de su desaparición, porque esos dos hombres no podían ser otros más que un par de seguidores de Voldemort.

– ¿cómo demonios vamos a saber dónde están? – preguntó uno de los hombres, fingiendo interés en una lechuza parda – ¡el estúpido mocoso es escurridizo! – se quejó haciendo un ademán de golpear las jaulas – ¡ayer lo esperábamos en la plataforma y se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuenta! –

– ¡deberían matar de una vez a la sangre sucia!, por lo que ha dicho el hijo de Malfoy, ella es la que los guía, Potter es un idiota –

Se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un gemido de sorpresa, debía salir ahí, si la veían la matarían ahí mismo y Harry entraría y... no podía permitir que eso pasara. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar su mirada de los Mortífagos.

– ¡señorita, su mensaje ha sido enviado! –

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a la muchacha y chocó contra unas jaulas al ver a los Mortífagos voltear hacia la dependiente e inmediatamente hacia ella. Se movió torpemente al verlos sacar su varita, tropezó con un tubo y al caer tumbó algunas cajas. Se arrastró con rápidos, pero torpes, movimientos; entre el ruido metálico y el aleteo de las lechuzas; dirigiéndose a la salida, e intentando reincorporarse sacó su varita.

– ¡stupefy! – gritó apenas volteando, y se alcanzó a esconder detrás de una delgada pared de la que colgaban un par de jaulas, justo cuando uno de los Mortífagos lanzaba su primera maldición. "_¡Por favor, Harry, no entres!"_ suplicaba mentalmente temiendo que su amigo escuchara el alboroto que se estaba haciendo y entrara a ver qué sucedía. Debía salir de ahí por su cuenta.

– ¡vamos, niña, sal de ahí, no tenemos tiempo para jugar! – le dijo el Mortífago que había sugerido que la mataran, y escuchó cómo hacían a un lado las jaulas que había tirado.

Tembló al ver una estrellarse contra la pared que estaba frente a ella.

"_¡Sal de aquí!... ¡sal de aquí!"_ se decía desesperada, mientras observaba cualquier movimiento a su lado, y por un momento lo olvidó "_¡aparécete!"_ cerró los ojos y se materializó frente a la puerta de la oficina de correos, justo al lado de Harry.

El chico se sobresaltó al verla aparecer a su lado – ¿qué pasó?... ¿te fuiste sin pagar? – le preguntó sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada asustada de su amiga cambió su gesto – ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó preocupado.

– va... vamos... – intentó decirle tomándolo de la mano, y tirando de él lo alejó lo más rápido que pudo del local, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Harry la detuvo – ¿qué pasó, Hermione? – le preguntó con gesto serio, la chica intentó negarse y seguir adelante, pero su amigo la detuvo observándola seriamente.

– habían... estaban dos... dos mortífagos... – dijo sin voz.

Harry la observó sorprendido, y con preocupación se acercó más a ella – ¿te hicieron algo? – preguntó aterrado, pero al verla negar se tranquilizó un poco.

– vamos a o-otro lado... – le pidió volviendo a tomar su mano, y se tranquilizó un poco al sentirlo apretar su mano en señal de apoyo.

Regresaron al Caldero Chorreante en un apresurado silencio, y ocuparon una mesa lo suficientemente oculta para que nadie los lograra ver ni reconociera.

Harry tomó sus manos observándola detenidamente – no te hicieron nada¿verdad?... si te hicieron algo no me lo ocultes, Hermione¡iremos a San Mungo inmediatamente! – decía preocupado, e intentó levantarse, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– estoy bien... sólo... perdí el control por unos momentos... debí haber desaparecido inmediatamente, pero me olvidé por completo de eso... huí y... y... ¡oh, no sé qué pasó con la muchacha que me atendió! – dijo preocupada y, liberando todo el estrés del momento, comenzó a llorar.

Harry se acercó más a ella y la abrazó – lo siento tanto, Hermione... no debí haberte dejado entrar sola... – se disculpó acariciando su espalda, en un intento por consolarla. Hermione negó ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, se sentía una completa tonta, no había sabido actuar, se dejó intimidar y no hizo nada correcto para defenderse.

Se refugió en los brazos de Harry por varios minutos, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado, pero dejándose claro que eso no era nada comparado con lo que les esperaba; debía ser más fuerte y actuar con más rapidez.

– ¿te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó separándose un poco de ella y Hermione asintió enjugándose las mejillas mientras él le acomodaba la capucha – está bien, entonces sigamos... – dijo con tono serio, reincorporándose y Hermione lo siguió en silencio.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a la cabaña mojados y agotados, habían recorrido todo el callejón Knockturn, y en más de una ocasión habían tenido que esconderse de los Mortífagos que andaban por ahí.

– parece que Ron aún no llega – dijo Harry sacudiendo su cabello, y salpicándola un poco – lo siento – le dijo sonriendo.

Negó restándole importancia – pensé que ya estaría aquí – dijo quitándose la capa, y se sonrojó al ver a Harry quitarse la camisa.

– supongo que pasará la noche en la Madriguera – dijo el moreno sin darle mucha importancia y se acercó a ella, que se puso demasiado nerviosa e intentó evitar ver su torso desnudo – ¿quieres cenar algo? – le preguntó esquivándola sólo un poco para tomar uno de los pocos vasos que habían llevado.

Sintió su rostro arderle – ¿quieres que te prepare algo? – preguntó intentando ignorar su sonrojo, y su corazón se aceleró al ver al sonrisa de su _amigo_.

– vaya, creo que nadie; además de la señora Weasley y los elfos de Hogwarts, me ha preparado nada – dijo con una sonrisa que derritió las defensas de Hermione, que estuvo a punto de sonreír con un gesto atontado.

– ¿quieres algo en especial? – le preguntó dándole la espalda rápidamente, y fingió buscar algo donde no había nada.

– lo que tú quieras, estoy seguro de que me encantará – dijo con calma, y la castaña se relajó al sentirlo alejarse de ella.

Le sonrió – me temo que no tenemos muchas opciones – dijo antes de abrir el pequeño refrigerador, mientras Harry se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa – ¿quieres un emparedado de pollo? – le preguntó viendo que realmente sus opciones eran escasas.

El moreno sonrió – suena fantástico –

Hermione no pudo contener su sonrisa, le alegraba tanto que Harry estuviera feliz, sabían que no habían hecho un gran avance, pero los libros que habían encontrado les servirían mucho, y eso ya era suficiente para empezar.

Preparó los emparedados en silencio, pero era un silencio tranquilo, nada molesto, parecía como si debiera estar ahí, como si fuera el lugar y el momento correcto para permanecer en silencio, y pensar en lo que habían logrado juntos.

– ¿tres emparedados? – le preguntó al verla dejar el plato con el almuerzo sobre la mesa.

Asintió – uno más por si llega Ron, si no, uno de nosotros puede tomarlo de desayuno mañana – dijo con calma, y el moreno asintió.

– gracias – dijo sonriendo – mañana me toca hacer la cena – dijo antes de darle una gran mordida a su emparedado, sin lograr cortar con los dientes el bocado, un pedazo de pollo quedó colgando de su boca.

La castaña lo observó con seriedad unos momentos, pero no tardó en comenzar a reír, contagiándole la risa a su amigo, que cortó el pedazo con ayuda de una mano.

– vaya, me alegra que se diviertan sin mi – los interrumpió Ron entrando a la cabaña, haciendo que la risa muriera en sus bocas – vamos, no se preocupen por mi, sigan riendo –

Hermione concentró su atención en su emparedado, pues estaba segura que si le daba un poco de importancia a lo que decía el pelirrojo, terminarían peleando – ¿quieres?, te hice un emparedado – dijo señalando el plato.

– ¡vaya!, pensé que no había nadie más que pudiera tener tus atenciones, que Harry – dijo con tono irónico, haciendo que la castaña frunciera el entrecejo.

– ¿lo quieres o no?... sólo contesta, no necesitas se grosero – dijo molesta.

– ¿te molesta que diga la verdad?... deberías decírselo, sabes que nuestro amigo es bastante lento para estas cosas... –

– Ron... – intentó detenerlo, pero el pelirrojo la ignoró.

– se tardó casi 6 años en darse cuenta de que mi hermana existía... y tú has estado suplicando por su at... –

– ¡cállate! – lo detuvo observándolo enojada – no digas tonterías – dijo levantándose de su lugar, sin atreverse a voltear a ver a Harry – mejor deberías dejar tus celos y entender que cualquier relación que pueda significar algo más que amistad, se terminó... ¿ahora sí te das cuenta de que no puede funcionar un noviazgo entre nosotros? – le preguntó antes de darse media vuelta e ir a su habitación.

Sintió enormes deseos de romper o golpear algo, Ron era un completo inmaduro y tonto, ahora por su culpa seguramente Harry no le volvería a hablar, porque no dudaba que creyera lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

– ¿Hermione? – se sobresaltó al escucharlo entrar a su habitación – yo... – decía, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– ¿qué quieres? – preguntó dándole la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta y acercarse a ella – lamento... en verdad siento haber sido tan grosero todos estos días... es sólo que me dan celos, sé que lo nuestro no funcionaría ni aunque lo volviéramos a intentar, pero veo tu interés por Harry y... – se disculpaba Ron, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– y más te vale no terminar esa frase... Harry es mi amigo, y él me ve como tal, así que ahí no hay nada de qué hablar – dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

– ¿estás segura?... aunque a mi me cueste verlo y aceptarlo, sé que... –

– estoy segura – lo volvió a interrumpir – ahora sólo debemos pensar en nuestra misión – dijo con tono serio.

– está bien... sólo ten en cuenta que Harry es algo despistado, creo que deberás dar el primer paso – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, y Hermione no tardó en voltear hacia él y abrazarlo.

– gracias... – le dijo mientras el pelirrojo correspondía a su abrazo – sé que eres muy testarudo, pero al final entiendes las cosas – dijo sonriendo, y se sintió bastante tranquila al escucharlo reír.

– oh... lo siento, no quería interrumpir –

Se sorprendió al ver a Harry en la puerta y, como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto, se separó rápidamente de Ron.

– no te preocupes, amigo, estábamos haciendo las paces – dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír y el moreno asintió.

OoOoOoOoO

Se sentía extraña, parecía que Harry no había tomado en serio las palabras de Ron, pero aún así parecía distante, la trataba con sumo respeto, más de lo normal, y cuando Ron se acercaba a ella buscaba cualquier excusa para alejarse o fingir no prestar atención a lo que decían.

– ¿qué dijo tu mamá ayer? – le preguntó intentando hacer plática mientras cenaban.

– ¿qué dijo?, primero me abrazó y lloró agradeciendo que estuviera vivo, y después casi me mata ella misma por habernos escapado, dijo que quiere vernos a los tres, pero le dije que no era el momento y que no pensábamos regresar... sólo lo aceptó si yo los visitaba por lo menos tres veces a la semana, así que mañana volveré a ir a la Madriguera – les explicó rápidamente para continuar comiendo.

– puede ser un poco peligroso que vayas tan seguido – dijo Hermione con gesto preocupado, pero el pelirrojo negó.

– buscaré diferentes formas para llegar a la Madriguera, y diferentes lugares para aparecerme – dijo con calma, terminando de comer – bueno, no sé ustedes, pero tanto leer me agotó, voy a dormir – dijo levantándose, sin preocuparse por recoger sus trastes.

Hermione negó girando los ojos – creo que nunca aprenderá – dijo levantándose para llevar los platos al fregadero, pero Harry la detuvo tomando su mano.

– déjalo, yo recojo – le dijo con tono serio, pero Hermione negó sonrojándose un poco.

– está bien, nada me cuesta levantarlos, es muy poco – dijo librándose de su agarre y se apresuró a acercarse al fregadero – ¿aún tienes hambre?, puedo prepararte algo más – dijo intentando sonar tranquila.

El moreno negó – creo que comí demasiado – dijo acercándose a ella, justo cuando la castaña se giró para recoger lo que faltaba, pero Harry ya lo llevaba – aquí está... – le dijo sonriendo, y se acercó a ella con la intención de dejar su plato y vaso en el lavadero, pero se detuvo al tener su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Intentó hablar, pero apenas si logró separar los labios, y por unos momentos rogó por que se moviera y se acercara más a ella, que se decidiera a besarla y acabara con esa incertidumbre y todas sus dudas, lo sintió tomar su mano, en busca de una señal, pero justo en el último momento se separó de ella; no entendió lo que dijo, pero seguro era una especie de disculpa, y sólo lo vio entrar a su habitación despeinándose más el cabello.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, espero sus lindos comentarios! **


	3. Qué No Te Daría YO

**Bueno, creo que la historia no les está gustando, pero ni modo, ya comencé a publicarla así que ahora la termino, mil gracias a los poquitos que me leen y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, de verdad, se los agradezco muchísimo!**

**QUÉ NO TE DARÍA YO**

_Y ahora entiendes el por qué_

_de locura hasta enferme_

_mi pregunta se ha rendido_

_pasan los años, niño_

_y aún te estoy diciendo en mi mirar_

_qué no te daría yo..._

_Y ahora entiendes ya por qué_

_hoy vivo loca y sola_

_porque llegaré a morirme_

_sin saber qué no te daría yo..._

– es muy precipitado – dijo Hermione con tono serio. Había pasado casi una semana, en la cual leyeron los libros que habían conseguido en el callejón Knockturn y discutieron sobre los posibles Horcruxes y los lugares en los que podrían estar. Harry insistía en que debían ir a Godric's Hollow – necesitamos un plan, no podemos ir así como así... – decía, pero el moreno la interrumpió.

– sí podemos ir, tenemos la capa – le dijo con tono serio.

Se mordió el labio inferior – puede ser peligroso – dijo deseando que Ron estuviera ahí, pues estaba segura de que la apoyaría.

– si no te has dado cuenta, desde que desaparecimos de la estación ha sido peligroso – le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, y Hermione bajó la mirada con gesto rendido.

– está bien, pero esperaremos a Ron¿no? – dijo un poco nerviosa, pero Harry negó un poco molesto.

– no podemos perder tiempo, si quieres esperarlo puedes quedarte, pero yo me iré ahora – dijo levantándose, y Hermione lo imitó con gesto preocupado.

– ¡no!, yo iré contigo – le dijo acercándose a él – yo... sólo iré por unas cosas – dijo antes de apresurarse a entrar a su habitación, tomó su capa y rezó porque su amigo regresara – ¡Merlín, porqué desapareces cuando te necesito! – se lamentó antes de darse media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Harry frente a ella.

– ya te lo dije, si quieres esperarlo, puedes quedarte, seguro junto a él te sientes más segura – le dijo con gesto duro, y Hermione lo observó confundida.

– no, yo... ¿Harry, qué...? – decía sin entender, pero el moreno le dio la espalda y ella se dio cuenta de todo – él y yo no somos pareja – le dijo siguiéndolo.

El moreno se detuvo – ¿porqué?... ¿decidieron tener una relación más... abierta? – le preguntó con tono serio, pero Hermione negó inmediatamente.

– ¡no!... no tenemos ninguna clase de relación... sólo somos amigos, él y yo... bueno, realmente no puede pasar nada entre nosotros, somos demasiado... amigos – dijo sin encontrar una mejor palabra para explicar el porqué ninguna clase de romance podría funcionar entre ellos.

– ¿nos vamos? – le preguntó aún con tono serio, pero a la castaña le pareció que algo había cambiado, aunque prefirió no darle demasiada importancia y se acercó a él, Harry los cubrió con la capa y desaparecieron juntos.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminaron juntos por una calle grande, había mucha gente caminando y no habían encontrado ni una oportunidad de quitarse la capa; lo cual prefería Hermione, pues así se sentía más segura. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que buscaban, pero prefería mantenerse junto a Harry, así podía asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

Se detuvo cuando su amigo lo hizo y volteó a verlo un poco preocupada, aferrando su varita, y temiendo que se hubieran topado con Mortífagos; siguió su mirada y no tardó en darse cuenta de la razón de la actitud de su amigo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y tomó la mano de Harry – vamos – le dijo en susurro y lo hizo caminar.

Cruzaron una explanada pasando junto a un monumento conmemorativo a la guerra, pero se detuvo al ver que se había transformado.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry un poco nervioso, y la castaña le señaló el monumento.

Sabía que si su corazón latía con tanta velocidad, seguramente el de su amigo golpeaba con fuerza su pecho; el monumento se había convertido en una estatua de tres personas, eran dos adultos y un bebé, eran los papás de Harry y él.

Correspondió al apretón de mano que le había dado su amigo y le acarició el brazo con su mano libre, lo observó ver con atención cada facción de sus padres, y notó el gran parecido que tenía con su papá. Deseó poder decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras que podrían apoyar a su amigo.

– vamos... – dijo el moreno en susurro.

Siguieron caminando hasta pasar junto a una Iglesia mientras un par de niños entraban y unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos se encontraron con un pequeño cementerio lleno de lápidas.

Sin decir una palabra se deshicieron de la capa y comenzaron a buscar por rumbos separados – debemos ser rápidos – dijo un poco preocupada, temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera un Mortífago. Observó los nombres y de vez en vez volteaba a ver a Harry, que caminaba nervioso entre las lápidas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver una lápida grande de mármol blanco – ¡Harry! – lo llamó mientras su corazón latía rápidamente – aquí están – dijo volteando hacia él, y pudo ver la expresión de su amigo, que se acercó a ella inmediatamente.

Se alejó un poco para permitirle a Harry ver la inscripción:

_James Potter nacido el 27 de Marzo de 1960, muerto el 31 de Octubre de 1981_

_Lily Potter nacida el 30 de Enero de 1960, muerta el 31 de Octubre de 1981_

Se mantuvo junto a él, dándole el tiempo necesario para, de alguna forma, pasar ese trago amargo, sabía que sería como volverlos a perder, como si por fin pudiera despedirse de ellos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver cómo las lágrimas caían constantemente por sus mejillas, y sólo pudo acercarse a él y tomar su mano dándole un suave apretón para demostrarle su apoyo, recibiendo inmediatamente respuesta de su parte.

– va- – iba a sugerirle que se marcharan, pero un rayo rojo golpeó su pecho haciéndola volar un par de metros lejos de Harry, cayendo sobre una lápida y lastimando su costado por el impacto. Intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió sentir un fuerte dolor, y pudo escuchar a su amigo gritar hechizos aturdidores.

– ¡Hermione! –

Se reincorporó ayudándose con la lápida que estaba frente a ella y lo observó acercarse con gesto preocupado – ¿qui-quienes eran? – preguntó mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su amigo, que no tardó en pasar por encima de ambos la capa invisible.

– no pude ver sus rostros, tenían las máscaras puestas – dijo con gesto agitado mientras la guiaba entre las piedras – debemos regresar, estás herida – le dijo deteniéndose junto a la iglesia, pero la castaña negó.

– ya estamos aquí, busquemos el Horcrux – dijo intentando olvidarse del dolor en su costado.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Harry! – lo llamó caminando entre los escombros de lo que había sido una casa cuando habían llegado esa mañana. Lo sabía, sabía que era peligroso ir. Se limpió con la manga de su blusa la herida que tenía en la mejilla, parecía como si el golpe en su costado lo hubiera recibido semanas atrás – ¡Harry! – lo volvió a llamar, en algún momento del duelo se habían separado y temía que hubieran logrado llevárselo.

Habían llegado a esa casa con la esperanza de encontrar ahí el Horcrux que Harry aseguraba estaba en Godric's Hollow, pero sólo consiguieron un duelo con Mortífagos que casi termina con sus vidas.

Intentó subir las escaleras; o lo que quedaba de ellas; pero no podía dar un paso sin que los escalones terminaran de caer, y se quedó quieta al escuchar movimiento en la planta alta, observó con aprensión y la varita en alto, temiendo que fuera un Mortífago rezagado, pero sintió un golpe en el pecho al ver a Harry, que no tardó en desplomarse poco antes de llegar a las escaleras. Soltó un gritito y no tardó en subir sin importarle si las escaleras se desmoronaban bajo sus pies.

– Harry... Harry... – lo llamaba intentando hacer que reaccionara, cuando logró llegar a su lado – Harry, vamos, necesito que despiertes, debemos ir a San Mungo – le decía intentando limpiarle el rostro con la manga de su blusa, pero el moreno negó.

– regresemos a la cabaña... – le dijo tomando su mano, y la castaña deseó negarse, pero sabía que no podía ponerse a pelear con él en ese momento, y realmente lo único que quería era regresar a algún lugar seguro, así que no tardó en desaparecerse tomando su mano con firmeza.

Aparecieron en el suelo de la cabaña y rápidamente se levantó para llevarlo a su cama, pues estaba más cerca, lo acomodó y lo cubrió con su cobija. Corrió a su cómoda y buscó todas las pociones curativas que había llevado, y no tardó en comenzar a atenderlo.

Ya habían pasado casi tres horas, y no se separó de él en todo ese tiempo, pendiente de cualquier reacción de su amigo, pero el moreno parecía no reaccionar y ella no podía hacer más que preocuparse – por favor, Harry, debes ponerte bien... no sé que haría si te pasara algo... no sé qué haría sin ti... – dijo sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar, recostando su cabeza en el colchón junto a su amigo, tomando su mano – no puedo... significas demasiado para mi, eres... todo para mi – dijo casi sin voz, y se sobresaltó un poco al sentir a Harry apretar su mano.

– aquí estoy... – murmuró con voz ronca y Hermione lo observó con los ojos llorosos.

– por favor, no te vayas a ningún lado – dijo besando su mano – me volvería loca si te pasara algo... yo... Harry, te... te quiero – le confesó con gesto preocupado, pero se relajó al verlo sonreír con los ojos cerrados – desde hace tanto... por favor, quédate a mi lado – le pidió y sonrió al verlo asentir débilmente.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿qué pasó? –

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo – baja la voz – dijo en susurro, pues Harry estaba dormido, y Ron la observó apenado. Se reincorporó y salió de la habitación dirigiéndole una última mirada al moreno.

– ¿qué pasó? – le volvió a preguntar, pero ahora en susurro, recibiendo una mirada llorosa de su amiga, y no tardó en abrazarla.

– fuimos a Godric's Hollow... Harry no quiso esperar, estaba seguro de que ahí encontraríamos un Horcrux, pero sólo nos encontramos con tres Mortífagos, pensé que se lo habían llevado – lloró ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, que sólo la abrazó intentando consolarla.

– pero no es así, él está aquí y lo has mantenido con vida a pesar de lo terco que es – le dijo logrando sacarle una sonrisa y recibiendo un débil golpe.

– no bromees con eso – le dijo a modo de regaño, pero le agradeció con una mirada su intención.

– ¿despertará pronto? – le preguntó alejándose de ella para acercarse al refrigerador, y la castaña negó.

– lo dudo, estaba muy mal, lo mejor será que descanse hasta mañana – dijo dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

– ¿quieres algo de cenar? – le preguntó sacando un par de refractarios que había tomado de la Madriguera días atrás.

Observó con aprensión la puerta de su habitación, pero al final asintió, pues a penas si había podido desayunar algo ese día, así que se acercó a su amigo y lo ayudó a preparar la cena.

OoOoOoOoO

Despertó muy temprano esa mañana, si es que a los pocos minutos en que había cerrado los ojos se le podía llamar dormir. Había permanecido junto a Harry toda la noche, intentó dormir un poco en la habitación de sus amigos; por petición de Ron; pero no consiguió pegar un ojo, pues no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amigo, así que dejó la cama; aprovechando que el pelirrojo dormía profundamente; y regresó a su habitación.

– ¿lograste descansar? – le preguntó Ron mientras salía de su habitación.

Se encogió de hombros – creo que logré descansar lo que se puede descansar después de lo que pasó ayer – dijo antes de llevarse la taza a los labios, pensando en lo que había sucedido, en lo imprudentes que habían sido al ir de esa forma a Godric's Hollow, pero en silencio le agradeció a Merlín que estuvieran vivos, que Harry estuviera bien.

– buenos días –

Se sobresaltó un poco al verlo salir de su habitación y se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a acercarse a ayudarlo – ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó intentando tomar su brazo, pero Harry la evitó.

– mejor – dijo acercándose a la mesa sin la ayuda de Hermione, que lo observó un poco confundida, pero intentó no darle importancia.

– ¿quieres algo de comer? – le preguntó buscando su mirada, pero Harry la evitaba con bastante éxito – puedo calentar lo que cenamos ayer Ron y yo – dijo acercándose al refrigerador, pero Harry la detuvo.

– necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer – dijo con tono serio y Hermione y el pelirrojo se acercaron a él – cometí un error al pensar que Voldemort escondería algún Horcrux en Godric's Hollow... –

– debíamos intentarlo – lo interrumpió la castaña, segura de que Harry se culparía por lo que había pasado – si no hubiéramos ido aún tendríamos la duda –

– ¡pudiste morir! – dijo enojado – pudimos haber muerto y aún no hemos avanzado ni un poco en nuestra misión – se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la estufa, donde aún quedaba un poco de café.

Hermione caminó hasta él, deteniéndose a su lado – estamos bien... – le dijo en susurro y tomó su mano – estaremos bien – le aseguró dándole un suave apretón.

– ¿desayunamos? – preguntó Ron haciendo que la castaña se alejara de Harry, que asintió regresando a su lugar.


	4. Todo Sigue Igual

**Que triste que nos esforcemos por traerles historias y ustedes no lo valoren.**

**TODO SIGUE IGUAL**

_Y volviendo la mirada,_

_amigo no consigues nada_

_no te separes de mi lado_

_Todo sigue igual._

_Ves que todo sigue igual_

_el cielo sigue siendo azul_

_hoy sigo compartiendo todo_

_mis risas y mis modos_

_conmigo tú no tienes por qué _

_disimular la verdad._

_Tú no sientes así y qué..._

Se sentía un poco mal, por un momento; esa noche que lo había cuidado; pensó que Harry había entendido lo que le había querido decir, y hasta llegó a creer que él correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero el moreno parecía haber olvidado todo lo que Hermione le había dicho.

Intentó no darle demasiada importancia, desde el principio ella se había negado sentir algo, debía evitarlo, pues no podía perder el tiempo y energía con esas cosas, Harry necesitaba de su ayuda y si ella se la pasaba pensando en lo mucho que... lo quería, no sería de mucha ayuda.

– necesitamos averiguar quién es R.A.B. – dijo con gesto cansado, cerrando el libro que tenía frente a ella e intentando callar a Ron, pues no dejaba de repetirle a Harry que su hermana aún lo quería.

– ¿y cómo sugieres _tú_ que lo averiguaremos? – le preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo. Sí, también eso mantenía su constante gesto molesto, por alguna razón Ron parecía estar siempre enojado con ella; el primer día intentó descubrir qué le pasaba a su amigo, pero al ver la forma grosera en que se dirigía a ella, prefirió no preocuparse por eso, aunque no podía evitar molestarse con la actitud de su amigo.

– no tengo idea de cómo lo haremos, pero tú podrías sugerir algo¿no?, creo que la idea era que todos ayudáramos a pensar, no nada más a comer – le dijo enojada, levantándose dispuesta a regresar a su habitación con el libro bajo el brazo.

– pensé que tú eras la buena en eso y no necesitabas de nuestra ayuda, por lo menos no la mía – le dijo molesto, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera, con la mano sobre la perilla.

Respiró profundamente – sí, yo puedo hacerlo... si lo deseas puedes regresar a tu casita con tu querida hermana que tanto ama a Harry – dijo furiosa, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo.

– ¿qué, estás celosa? – le preguntó sin voltearla a ver, y se sobresaltó cuando Hermione azotó sobre la mesa el libro que llevaba.

– ¿celosa de qué?... ¿de que puedes ir a tu casa y ver a tus papás?... ¿de que puedes saber que están bien?... – le preguntó un poco colorada, y algo agitada – porque no creo que pienses que estoy celosa de tu hermana, que jura que quiere y se preocupa de alguien, pero lo deja ir libremente a lo que quizá sea su... de donde quizá no regrese – dijo enojada, sintiendo las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos – por favor, no hables de lo que no puedes entender – dijo antes de recoger el libro y darse media vuelta, caminando sin detenerse hasta su habitación.

Sí, odiaba a Ron, y a Harry también, que sólo se había quedado ahí sentado sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, podría haberlos interrumpido como siempre lo solía hacer, pero no, justo ahora decidía permanecer callado y permitirle decir un montón de tonterías y hablar más de la cuenta.

Caminó de un lado a otro de su habitación, luego de haber asegurado la puerta con un movimiento de su varita, no quería ver a ninguno de los dos, no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo y menos para decirle alguna mentira a Harry para poderle explicar lo que había dicho.

– tenías que abrir tu boca¿verdad? – se reprendió molesta, dejando caer el libro sobre el colchón.

OoOoOoOoO

– podríamos regresar a Godric's Hollow –

Cerró los ojos intentando retener un comentario irónico y cubrió su rostro con el libro que llevaba casi dos horas leyendo.

– ahí no hay más que mortífagos – dijo Harry con tono serio, y Hermione estuvo segura de que estaba observándola, casi podía sentir su mirada a través del libro.

– pero... talvez en tu casa – insistió Ron.

– no tengo ninguna casa ahí, son escombros – contestó comenzando a molestarse.

Bajó un poco el libro y logró ver a Harry apartar de ella rápidamente sus ojos – ¿crees que la espada de Godric Gryffindor aún esté en Hogwarts? – le preguntó ignorando completamente lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, que frunció el entrecejo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros – no estoy seguro... ¿crees que...? – dijo observándola un poco esperanzado, pero Hermione negó.

– no, definitivamente no es un Horcrux, Dumbledore se habría dado cuenta desde que la encontraste, pero podría servirnos – dijo dejando su libro abierto sobre la mesa – necesitamos que alguien lo averigüe, no podemos ir nosotros mismos a Hogwarts –

– ¡Ginny! – – Luna – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Harry, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara un poco.

– estaba pensando en Neville, pero creo que Luna podría ser una buena opción – dijo dirigiéndole una corta mirada al pelirrojo, que se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

– ¡vaya, creo que estoy aquí pintado! – dijo molesto, cruzando sus brazos sobre su estómago.

– si se te ocurriera algo inteligente no... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– ¡basta!... los dos, ya es suficiente – dijo con gesto molesto, interrumpiendo también a Ron, que bufó molesto – no creo que sea conveniente que se lo pida a Ginny, podrían sospechar, además ella podría pensar que quiero algo más y no es así –

– ¡pero ella te quiere! – insistió el pelirrojo, haciendo que ahora fuera Hermione la que frunciera el entrecejo.

Harry negó – lo lamento mucho, yo hablé con ella antes de que nos fuéramos, en estos momentos no puedo pensar en ella... – la castaña sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo – por ahora no me interesa tener ninguna clase de relación con ninguna chica... no puedo distraerme con esas cosas – dijo haciendo que Hermione volviera a fruncir el entrecejo.

– está bien, le escribiré a Luna – dijo la castaña antes de levantarse, mientras Ron murmuraba algo acerca de que su hermana sería de mucha ayuda.

Entró a su habitación con gesto molesto, eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, ahora estaba bastante segura de que Harry no había entendido ni un poco lo que le había dicho el día que fueron a Godric's Hollow, y si lo había hecho seguramente decidió ignorarlo por completo, pero estaba bien, como él lo había dicho, no podían perder el tiempo en eso, tenían una misión y debían concentrarse en eso¿no es así?, sin distracciones de ningún tipo.

Aunque ella no pensaba quitarle el tiempo a Harry, talvez sólo apoyarlo y... podría ser su apoyo, como siempre lo había sido, ella quería tanto como él terminar con eso pronto, quería que todo fuera como antes, quería que él estuviera tranquilo, que pudiera disfrutar de la vida como lo hacían todos, y ella, talvez inocentemente, había llegado a pensar que podía ser parte de eso, que podría darle un poco de tranquilidad.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino de su cómoda y escribió rápidamente un par de líneas, donde le pedía a Luna que averiguara si aún estaba la espada en la oficina de Dumbledore. Lo dobló y salió de su habitación encontrando sólo a Harry en la mesa.

– ¿qué pasa entre ustedes? – le preguntó el moreno nada más volvió a ocupar su lugar.

Hermione lo observó un poco confundida y no tardó en negar restándole importancia – ni yo lo sé, Ron ha estado un poco... – se detuvo intentando encontrar la palabra correcta.

– ¿extraño? – le ayudó Harry, y la castaña asintió.

– no sé qué pasa últimamente con él... talvez se molestó porque no lo esperamos para ir a Godric's Hollow... o simplemente está loco – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo reír a su amigo, lo que logró relajarla un poco.

– puede ser un poco de los dos – dijo aún sonriendo ligeramente y ambos se quedaron en silencio – ustedes, definitivamente¿terminaron? – le preguntó momentos después, y Hermione asintió girando el trozo de pergamino entre sus dedos.

– como puedes ver, después de un mes de relación podríamos terminar asesinándonos – dijo sonriendo ligeramente – creo que tuve una relación más _normal_ con Víktor – extendió la nota a Harry – ¿cómo la enviaremos? – le preguntó observando el pergamino.

– Ron irá mañana a la madriguera, podría usar a Errol – dijo tomando la nota de su mano, y Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, pues Harry había rozado sus dedos intencionalmente.

– de-deberíamos advertirle que no responda... a Luna – dijo evitando la mirada de su amigo a toda costa – Ron... o yo, podría ir a Hogsmeade – fingió buscar algo en su libro, logrando ver a Harry desdoblar la nota.

– ¿tienes tinta? – le preguntó el moreno, y lo volteó a ver confundida al escucharlo reírse – bueno, sí tienes... ¿podrías prestarme un poco? –

Hermione se tranquilizó olvidando el pequeño incidente; probablemente insignificante; y se levantó de su lugar.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaban en su habitación esperando a que regresara Ron con la respuesta de Luna. ¿Porqué en su habitación?, ni ella misma lo sabía, pero ahí estaban, sentado uno al lado del otro mientras ella intentaba concentrarse en el segundo libro de la semana, estaba segura de que tanta magia oscura terminaría trastornándola; y Harry jugaba con su varita sacando chispas rojas y doradas.

– no estaba feliz¿verdad? – preguntó el moreno sobresaltando a Hermione al haber roto el silencio tan repentinamente.

Negó bajando su libro – conociéndolo, debe pensar que le dejamos las misiones menos interesantes, y con lo poco que le agrada Luna, en este momento debe estar maldiciéndome por no haber insistido más en tomar su lugar – dijo, hasta cierto punto, divertida.

– bueno, él se quejaba de que no lo dejábamos hacer nada... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – sería bueno tener a alguien ahora... – dijo con gesto distraído, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la castaña – quiero decir, a veces se siente la necesidad de olvidar todo... a veces es demasiado... –

Hermione tembló un poco, pero tomó su mano con seguridad – todo estará bien... – le dijo sin estar muy segura de lo que había querido decir su amigo o la verdadera razón por la que lo había dicho.

El moreno asintió y entrelazó sus dedos – gracias... – le dijo acariciándole el dorso de la mano con su pulgar, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la castaña.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, y ambos se levantaron con varita en mano dispuestos a aturdir a quien fuera que haya entrado y los haya interrumpido.

– ¡Luna está loca! – escucharon la voz de Ron justo antes de salir de la habitación – pensé que Hermione estaba loca, pero Luna está desquiciada – dijo mientras se quitaba su capa, haciendo que la castaña frunciera el entrecejo.

– ¿qué pasó¿la espada sigue ahí? – le preguntó Harry con gesto esperanzado y la intención de evitar otra pelea, pero Hermione se olvidó por completo de pelear al ver al pelirrojo negar.

– p-pero... debe... ¡Dumbledore...! – decía desesperada y frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo reírse.

– no está en la oficina porque Luna la sacó de ahí – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un montón de trapos que envolvían algo – dijo que si preguntábamos por ella era porque seguramente la necesitábamos, así que, no tengo idea de cómo, pero la sacó – les contó mientras se dirigía al refrigerador – la hubieran visto, iba tan campante por Hogsmeade con la espada bajo el brazo¡había mortífagos!... así que antes de que la vieran la cubrí con la capa – dijo sacando lo poco que había quedado del desayuno, y se rió ligeramente – estaba fascinada, parecía como si nunca hubiera visto nada más maravilloso... después simplemente me entregó la espada, sin preguntar nada y me agradeció por permitirle ayudarnos – dijo antes de llevarse una cuchara repleta de comida a la boca.

Lo observó incrédula, mientras Harry parecía debatirse entre desenvolver la espada o dejarla justo como estaba – pero ¿qué haremos cuando se den cuenta de que ya no está? – preguntó preocupada – bueno, Luna ¿qué hará?... es un poco arriesgado para ella –

Ron negó y agitó una mano para restarle importancia al problema – dice que nadie ha ocupado la oficina de Dumbledore, así que nadie lo notará – dijo antes de seguir con su aperitivo.

Suspiró y se acercó a Harry – necesitamos un lugar para esconderla – dijo mientras el moreno apartaba los pedazos de tela de lo que parecía ser el mango, y lo vio relajarse, dejando caer su cabeza con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, como si hubiera temido que fuera la espada equivocada o sólo una ilusión.

– luego pensaremos en eso, mientras puedes llevarla a tu habitación, es la que está más protegida – le dijo volviendo a cubrir el asa – ¿parece que no te molestó tanto ir a Hogsmeade, eh? – dijo mientras Hermione tomaba la espada y Ron sonreía negando con la cabeza.

– Luna no es tan desagradable como pensaba – dijo simplemente, antes de volver a llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

OoOoOoOoO

No se sentía bien, a pesar de necesitar un descanso luego de lo que había pasado días atrás, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda estando ahí sin hacer nada, intentó leer, pero Harry se lo había prohibido, le había dicho que ese día descansarían, que se lo merecía, pero ella no podía quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Y como si alguien la hubiera hecho olvidarlo, regresó a su mente como si acabara de recuperar la noción del tiempo – Harry, no tenemos que... – decía asomándose por la puerta de su habitación, pero el moreno la interrumpió.

– sí tenemos, ya te lo dije, lo mereces, estoy seguro que aún te duele el costado... así que, por este día, descansaremos de todo – le dijo con tono serio, mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

– pero... – intentó negarse.

– ¡es tu cumpleaños, Hermione! – la interrumpió manteniendo su tono serio, pero no tardó en ablandar su semblante, mostrándose hasta cierto punto preocupado – me habría gustado que pudieras estar con tus papás... o pudiéramos hacer algo más, pero... – decía levantándose del colchón y se acercó a ella con un paquete entre las manos – feliz cumpleaños – le dijo entregándole el regalo y la abrazó, mientras la castaña lo observaba confundida, pero no tardó en corresponder a su abrazo.

Le sonrió un poco conmovida, jamás se habría esperado que Harry se acordara, ni ella misma lo había hecho – gracias – le dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y le dio la vuelta al paquete para quitar las cintas del papel rojizo.

– disculpa la envoltura, es lo único que encontré en casa de mis tíos antes de irme... – se disculpaba rascándose la nuca un poco apenado – me habría gustado comp... –

– ¡es perfecto! – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, despegando con sumo cuidado la cinta adhesiva del papel. Lo desenvolvió encontrando lo que por un momento pensó que era un libro, pero al darle la vuelta encontró una foto de ella misma sonriendo y saludando, y debajo de ella estaba su nombre grabado sobre la piel marrón con la que estaba forrado el álbum.

– ehm... Colin fue de gran ayuda... bueno, él hizo casi todo el trabajo... – le explicaba mientras Hermione lo abría – le mandé una lechuza explicándole lo que quería hacer y, bueno, hizo casi todo el álbum, yo sólo hice la portada... – decía, pero se detuvo al recibir el impacto del abrazo de su amiga.

– gracias¡es perfecto! – le dijo aferrándose a su cuello mientras Harry la rodeaba por la cintura – en verdad me sorprendiste – se rió ligeramente mientras sentía las primeras lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, y aflojó un poco su agarre, recostando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras el moreno acariciaba su cabello pasando sus dedos entre sus alborotados rizos, y se sintió tan bien estar así, se sintió tan correcto perder el tiempo entre sus brazos; pero se separó un poco de él al escucharlo aclararse la garganta.

– ehm... – la observó un poco confundido, y apartó las manos de ella – ¿el día que fuimos a Godric's Hollow pasó algo? – preguntó un tanto preocupado.

Hermione asintió observándolo con gesto serio – fuimos atacados por varios Mortífagos, estuviste inconsciente por mucho tiempo – dijo sin poder creer que lo hubiera olvidado.

– no me refiero a eso... cuando me estabas curando... ¿pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado y Hermione lo observó nerviosa.

Después de todo, sí lo recordaba, recordaba que algo había pasado y no estaba reclamándole... o talvez simplemente creía haberlo soñado... _no me interesa tener ninguna clase de relación con ninguna chica... _– no... – dijo recordando lo que había dicho su amigo un par de días atrás – estabas inconsciente, a penas si lograste abrir los ojos un par de segundos – dijo dispuesta a olvidar lo que le había dicho, en esos momentos habían cosas más importantes que sus sentimientos.

– vaya... pensé que... no tiene importancia – dijo Harry, y por un momento le pareció ver un poco de decepción en su mirada, pero; si es que existió ese momento; duró muy poco y ella prefirió no pensar demasiado en eso.

Sin decir nada más salieron de la habitación sintiéndose un poco incómodos, ambos sabían que algo había pasado, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada al respecto.

– ¿quieres algo de comer? – le preguntó Hermione dejando su álbum sobre la mesa y Harry asintió, pero la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

– es tu cumpleaños, así que hoy no te preocuparás por nada – le dijo sonriéndole, y la hizo sentarse.


	5. Se Me Olvidó Todo Al Verte

**SE ME OLVIDÓ TODO AL VERTE**

_Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa _

_y los recuerdos tan despacio, _

_son tan breves tus sonrisas, _

_y tanto tiempo el que he esperado. _

_Para mi jamás te fuiste, _

_porque el mundo se quedó parado, _

_aunque ha sido un poco raro..._

_Y es que ya no me acordaba, corazón, _

_que me gusta tu mirada tanto, amor, _

_que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos _

_y, ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente._

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, todo parecía una especie de mancha borrosa para Hermione, no sabía si había sido suerte o en verdad su esfuerzo se había visto recompensado, pero tenían la copa Hufflepuff con ellos, ahora sólo quedaba pensar cómo harían para destruirla.

– deberías ir a verlos – le susurró con gesto serio, y ella intentó negarse, pero no la dejó hablar – has estado preocupada por saber de ellos, y no dejaré que sigas así... estás sufriendo demasiado – dijo tomando su mano – tus papás también necesitan saber que estás bien – entrelazó sus dedos, acariciando su mano con su pulgar.

– ellos saben que estoy con ustedes... – intentó excusarse, aunque parte de ella no quería ir por temor a lo que podría encontrarse.

– sí, pero también saben el peligro que corres... estoy seguro de que temen tanto por tu seguridad como tú por la de ellos – Hermione bajó la cabeza rendida – ve, Ron y yo nos encargaremos de seguir investigando cómo destruir la copa – la animó frotando su espalda, y la castaña asintió levantándose de su lugar.

Harry tenía razón, si no iba a su casa jamás sabría cómo estaban sus papás, y si todos los hechizos de protección que había usado funcionaban y sus papás estaban a salvo, les pediría que se fueran a otro lugar, que salieran del país porque Inglaterra ya no era seguro.

Entró a su habitación por su capa y al salir Harry la esperaba con la capa de invisibilidad en la mano, mientras Ron salía del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla enrollada en la cintura.

– ¿saldrás? – le preguntó con las orejas ligeramente rojas.

Hermione asintió – iré a ver a mis papás – dijo un poco nerviosa y agradeció sentir las manos de Harry sobre sus hombros.

– ¿te quedarás solo, amigo? – dijo sorprendido y el moreno asintió con calma.

– no te preocupes, estaré bien... prometo no salir – le sonrió al ver la mirada preocupada de la castaña – ahora ve o se te hará tarde... tus papás trabajan¿no? – dijo haciéndola caminar hacia la puerta de la cabaña.

– por favor, no salgas – le dijo con gesto suplicante – y en cuanto Ron se vaya pon más protecciones –

Harry asintió – no te preocupes, estaré bien... quédate el tiempo que necesites – le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y cubrirla con la capa – cuídate – dijo haciéndola salir de la cabaña.

Se alejó de la cabaña sintiendo como si dejara atrás parte de ella, aunque algo le decía que era más su temor a lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a casa de sus papás; fuera lo que fuera, presentía que no sería fácil.

OoOoOoOoO

Apareció a casi un kilómetro de su casa, por lo menos podía estar segura de que los hechizos seguían funcionando. Caminó bajo la capa intentando no pensar demasiado en todo lo que podría haberle pasado a sus papás y en las muchas oportunidades que deberían haber tenido los Mortífagos para atacarlos.

Sin darse cuenta aceleró sus pasos, no se sentía capaz de soportar tanta incertidumbre por más tiempo, había fingido muy bien por casi dos meses, pero ya no podía, necesitaba saber de ellos, saber que estaban bien, que no se había equivocado al dejarlos.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y no dudó en entrar, cerró la puerta con diferentes hechizos, temiendo que la hubieran seguido; a pesar de aún traer la capa; y se dirigió inmediatamente al estudio de su papá.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta al verlo sentado cerca de la chimenea, en su sillón favorito, con sus gafas a punto de resbalar por la punta de su nariz y un libro abierto sobre sus piernas, se había quedado dormido como tantas otras veces le había sucedido, pero al escuchar su sollozo se despertó sobresaltado.

– ¿quién está ahí? – intentó controlar sus sollozos para poder contestarle – ¿H-Hermione? – sus fuerzas se derrumbaron y se deslizó hasta el suelo sin poder dejar de llorar – ¿hija, estás aquí? – le hablaba intentando averiguar de dónde provenía el sonido, y ella se sentía torpe por no poder dejar de llorar y no ser capaz de quitarse la capa – ¡Jane! – llamó a su esposa antes de hincarse justo frente a Hermione, que tembló al sentir a su papá tocar su brazo, aún inseguro de saber lo que estaba haciendo, guió su mano hacia donde él creía que estaba su cabeza y tocó su rostro, haciendo que la capa se abriera ligeramente, dejando parte de su frente y su cabello al descubierto.

– ¿qué pasa? – escuchó la voz de su mamá justo cuando su papá apartaba la capa de su rostro – ¡Hermione! – chilló corriendo hacia ella – ¿hija, estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada, abrazándola, mientras su marido acariciaba su cabello.

La castaña sólo pudo asentir, mientras abrazaba a su mamá con un brazo y con su otra mano tomaba la de su papá.

– ¿pasó algo? – le preguntó el señor Granger con gesto preocupado.

Negó separándose un poco de ellos – todo está bien – se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de su mano – es sólo que... necesitaba saber cómo estaban – dijo volviendo a abrazar a su mamá, que se separó un poco de ella.

– ¿te vas a volver a ir? – le preguntó con gesto serio.

La castaña la observó confundida, pero asintió – ¿vamos a comer? – preguntó su papá interrumpiendo a su mamá.

La señora Granger frunció el entrecejo y sin decir nada se levantó alejándose de ellos – ¿porqué...? – preguntaba confundida, pero su papá negó deseando dejar atrás el pequeño altercado.

Y juntos salieron del estudio para alcanzar a su mamá en la cocina.

OoOoOoOoO

Comieron casi en completo silencio, su papá intentaba iniciar conversaciones que terminaban porque de alguna forma los llevaba hasta los problemas que estaba viviendo el mundo mágico. Hermione entendía que su mamá estuviera molesta, pero deseaba que la pudiera entender, ya se lo había explicado otras veces, lo sabía desde el principio, ella no iba a dejar solo a Harry.

– debo irme... – dijo mientras ayudaba a su papá a recoger la vajilla que habían usado, recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada molesta de su mamá.

– ¿porqué insistes en hacer esto? – le preguntó intentando contener su enojo.

– ya te lo he dicho, mamá... esto me incumbe a mi también, viviré en la comunidad mágica y si no hacemos algo por detenerlo, no tardarán en matarnos a todos... yo... mamá, ya te dije el peligro que corro por... porque mis papás no son magos... – le intentaba explicar con gesto desalentado.

– ¡entonces aléjate de ese muchacho! – le dijo con gesto molesto – es peligroso estar con él... –

– ¡no! – la atajó con gesto enojado – no pienso dejarlo solo, él nos necesita y siempre que así sea estaré a su lado – le dijo con tono decidido – por favor, mamá, no insistas – la detuvo al ver que seguiría alegando – hemos sido muy cuidadosos, pero cuando llegue el momento, todos lucharemos... aunque no fuera amiga de él lucharía... es... no podemos evitarlo, debemos estar unidos – dijo sacando su varita del bolsillo de su capa y tomando la capa de Harry.

– ¿y qué quieres que hagamos nosotros si te pasa algo? – le preguntó su mamá con gesto lloroso – ¿quieres que nos sentemos aquí y esperemos a ver si nuestra hija sobrevive? –

Hermione negó sin saber qué decirles, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – sé que... no debe ser fácil para ustedes, pero yo no puedo alejarme, me sentiría una desertora... una cobarde... tengo que luchar... si sobrevivo quiero que en un futuro mis hijos puedan disfrutar de un mundo tranquilo... – dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir – necesito que salgan del país... deben irse... –

– no, ni creas que estaremos huyendo por ese loco – decía su mamá, pero no tardó en interrumpirla.

– ¡necesitan irse! – dijo enojada, pero sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo – Inglaterra ya no es seguro, váyanse a otro lugar... tómense unas vacaciones, cuando todo esté bien buscaré la forma de hacérselos saber, pero deben irse – dijo con tono suplicante.

La señora Granger negó – no pienso dejar mi casa por un loco... no vamos a huir – dijo con tono altanero.

– mamá, ese _loco_ puede matarte con un simple movimiento de varita, si se van estarán a salvo – dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

– entonces ven con nosotros... sólo podremos estar tranquilos si te vas con nosotros – le dijo con tono serio, pero Hermione negó.

– ya te lo dije, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que los demás están peleando... no puedo dejarlo... – susurró, pero su mamá logró escucharla.

– es eso¿verdad? – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – es por él, todo esto es por él... por eso vas, porque quieres que te voltee a ver, porque quieres estar cerca de él para cuando se dé cuenta de que existes –

La observó dolida, y no eran las palabras, ya antes se lo habían dicho, pero jamás pensó que su mamá pensara así de ella – sí, es por eso... iré a arriesgar mi vida sólo porque quiero que él me toque – dijo con gesto altanero, recibiendo enseguida una bofetada.

– ¡Jane! – las reprendió su papá, que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión – sabes que tu hija no es así – le dijo con tono serio a su esposa, que no tardó en darse media vuelta y alejarse de ellos con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Hermione... – dijo apenado, abrazándola – debes entenderla, está preocupada por ti y ha buscado todos los recursos para convencerte de que te quedes –

La castaña se mofó – creo que decirme que soy una cualquiera y darme una bofetada no me hará quedarme... – se enjugó las mejillas – convénsela, por favor, váyanse – le dijo con gesto suplicante, y se tranquilizó un poco al verlo asentir – váyanse lo más lejos posible – le dijo abrazándolo, mientras volvía a llorar.

– no te preocupes por nosotros... nos iremos mañana mismo... – dijo antes de darle un beso en la sien.

Hermione asintió y se separó de él, le dirigió una sonrisa débil, y sin decir nada más salió de la casa.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegó a la cabaña intentando dejar de llorar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que le había hablado su mamá. Entró y enseguida sintió un impacto que intentó sacarla, pero algo, o más bien alguien, la detuvo.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Harry con gesto preocupado, sosteniéndola por la cintura – lo siento, pensé que llegarías más tarde y... ¿qué tienes? – le decía apenado, pero la observó confundido al darse cuenta que estaba llorando, y sin poderlo evitar se derrumbó en sus brazos sin preocuparse por detener sus lagrimas – ¿qué pasó?... tus... ¿les pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado, pero sin dudar en abrazarla. Cerró la puerta y la llevó hasta su habitación intentando reconfortarla – Hermione... ¿le pasó algo a tus papás? – le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el colchón, sentándose él a su lado.

Se cubrió el rostro y negó intentando eliminar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero seguían fluyendo – no... ellos están bien... – dijo sintiéndose un poco tonta, eso debería ser lo único que le importara, sus papás estaban bien.

Harry la observó confundido – ¿entonces?... ¿te atacaron?... ¿te hicieron algo? – Hermione pudo ver el terror en sus ojos y negó inmediatamente.

– no pasó nada... sólo... me peleé con mis papás... bueno, mi mamá... insiste en que no debería estar aquí... no puedo creer que no entienda que debo... que necesito apoyarte, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo todo lo que está pasando... – dijo volviendo a enojarse – mi papá lo entiende, o intenta entenderlo, pero mi mamá... no sé qué se le ha metido en la cabeza, le pedí que se fueran del país, pero se niega... –

La volvió a abrazar – no te preocupes... estoy seguro de que entenderá... yo... sé que te gustaría estar con ellos y protegerlos, por eso te agradezco que estés aquí... a mi lado, como siempre lo has hecho... – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Le sonrió ligeramente – no tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que siemp... – decía, pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. De todos los momentos que habían tenido, de todas las ocasiones en las que deseó que Harry la besara, jamás pensó que sucedería en ese momento, ni de esa forma. Sonrió, de verdad que tenía una extraña fijación por besar a las chicas cuando están llorando.

Tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y correspondió a su beso con toda la intensidad que pueden desprender tantos besos guardados. Buscó profundizar el beso al mismo tiempo en que Harry lo hacía y sintió un choque de electricidad cuando su lengua se encontró con la de él, se estremeció y estuvo segura que de haber estado de pie sus piernas habrían flaqueado. Gimió al sentir a Harry aferrarse a su cintura como si temiera que se separara de él, si tan sólo supiera que ella jamás haría semejante tontería.

Lo rodeó por el cuello acercándolo más a ella, mientras él comenzaba a acariciar su espalda buscando el borde de su blusa, y se estremeció al sentirlo acariciar su espalda baja, dentro de su pantalón.

Se separó de él en busca de aire y gimió al sentirlo besar su cuello, eso era más de lo que había imaginado, sí, en un par de ocasiones pensó en compartir un momento así con él, pero jamás se imaginó que sería así... tan intenso; acarició su cabello entrelazando sus dedos en sus mechones negros, y no lo detuvo al sentirlo empujarla ligeramente para que se pudieran acostar.

Lo vio y sintió separarse un poco de ella sólo para sacar su varita y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, dejando caer en el piso el objeto mágico, que parecía tan innecesario en esos momentos. En cuanto soltó su varita no tardó en llevar su mano a su cintura levantando ligeramente su blusa, tocó su abdomen con la punta de los dedos, recorriéndolo de un extremo a otro con suma suavidad, apenas rozando su piel, como si temiera romper la magia del momento. Llegó a su ombligo y lo rodeó con su dedo anular, para luego deslizar su manos sobre su vientre, mientras la piel de Hermione se erizaba con su contacto. Jadeó ligeramente al sentirlo llevar su mano a su pantalón y deslizar su cuerpo hasta quedar con el rostro observando su abdomen, llevó ambas manos a su pantalón y desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de cada movimiento. Tomó el borde del pantalón por los costados y tiró de él ligeramente, pero se detuvo al escucharla gemir.

Dejó el pantalón como estaba y se acercó a su rostro volviéndola a besar; lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, acercándolo más a ella mientras correspondía a su beso, deseando decirle tantas cosas, pero sabiendo que las palabras estaban de más entre ellos.

Tembló bajo su cuerpo sintiéndolo acariciar su cintura y subir su mano por su costado, levantando su blusa en el camino, y se separó de él jadeando ligeramente al sentirlo rozar su pecho con el pulgar; cerró los ojos mientras lo sentía levantar su blusa, dejando casi al descubierto sus senos, que sólo permanecían ocultos por la blanca tela de su sujetador.

Se sintió nerviosa al verlo observarla fijamente, temió por todas esas veces en que se había considerado fea, en las que se sentía poco agraciada, pero se sorprendió al sentirlo besar uno de sus senos, lo besó como si fuera algo maravilloso, el beso que le había dado iba más allá del simple deseo carnal, eso lo había sentido y lo había visto en sus ojos. Y se estremeció al sentirlo cubrir sus senos con las manos, y sus pezones se endurecieron al sentirlo comenzar a masajearlos. Enterró los dedos en su espalda, mientras sentía a Harry apartar la tela de su sujetador de uno de sus senos y jadeó al sentirlo cubrirlo con su boca.

Tomó su camisa e intentó concentrarse en quitársela y no en el sin fin de sensaciones que le provocaban los labios de Harry sobre su piel, y sin poderlo evitar arqueó la espalda, olvidándose por completo de la camisa e intentando sentirlo más, que no se apartara de ella, que nunca dejara de besarla – bésame – le pidió con un jadeo, acariciando su cabello, y el moreno le sonrió mientras se separaba de su pecho para besar sus labios, acariciando su cintura con una mano y su cuello con la otra.

Aprovechó ese momento _tranquilo_ y le quitó su camisa, haciendo que se separara, por escasos segundos, de ella, pero no tardó en volver a besarla, llevando sus manos a su espalda, levantándola un poco, y dejó sus labios sólo para llevar su boca a los hombros de la castaña, acariciándolos con su lengua y mordiéndolos de vez en vez, mientras ella revolvía su cabello con una mano y acariciaba su espalda con la otra, entrelazando su pierna con la de él, y se estremeció al sentir su excitación contra su muslo.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, pero no habían hecho ni un intento por detenerse, él buscó el seguro de su sostén en su espalda, haciéndola reír – está al frente – le dijo intentando llevar sus manos al seguro, pero Harry la detuvo; no dijo nada, simplemente apartó sus manos con suavidad y sonrió mientras observaba el pequeño broche que unía las copas del sujetador, acarició la piel que cubría sus costillas y tomó entre sus dedos el seguro, lo torció un poco y lo soltó, las copas se mantuvieron en su lugar, pero eso no pareció molestarlo ni un poco, al contrario, sonrió y besó su abdomen, mientras; sin apartar la mirada de su busto; deslizaba sus manos por sus costillas hasta el centro de su pecho, apartando las copas de su camino, mientras cubría con sus manos sus senos, sintiendo sus pezones erectos rozar las palmas de sus manos.

Lo escuchó reír ligeramente sin apartar su rostro de su abdomen, y ella sonrió sin entender muy bien la felicidad de su amigo, y lo abrazó acariciando su cabeza y sus hombros. Rogó por que a Ron no se le ocurriera regresar en ese momento, porque estaba segura de que ella misma lo mataría.

Se estremeció de nuevo al sentirlo cubrir uno de sus senos con su boca, mientras seguía masajeando el otro con su mano, y gimió arqueando la espalda al sentir la otra mano de Harry abrirse camino dentro de su pantalón, se mordió el labio inferior mientras el moreno acariciaba su entrepierna sobre la delgada tela de su ropa interior, e intentó reprimir otro gemido, pero no pudo evitar jadear su nombre, antes de que la volviera a besar, mientras su piel se erizaba al sentir el roce de sus senos contra su pecho.

Gimió a mitad del beso, estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo, al sentirlo apartar la tela, y se separó de él mordiendo su labio inferior, e intentó disculparse entre jadeos al darse cuenta de que lo había lastimado, pero no pudo seguir hablando, a Harry parecía no haberle importado y en ningún momento dejó de estimularla, consiguiendo hacerla llegar; enterró los dedos en su espalda y se arqueó completamente contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos e intentando contener otro gemido.

Lo sintió besar su cuello y deseó pedirle que no apartara su mano, pero no podía hablar, y no se arrepintió de haberse quedado callada, pues Harry no tardó en comenzar a deshacerse de su pantalón, bajando un poco su ropa interior en el proceso, y ella lo imitó llevando sus manos a su cinturón; lo separó un poco de ella para poder terminar su labor, y Harry la ayudó reincorporándose ligeramente, sonrió mientras ella batallaba un poco con el cierre, pero no tardó en conseguir bajar su pantalón, acarició su pecho mientras Harry terminaba de quitarse el pantalón, haciendo volar sus tenis y deshaciéndose de sus calcetines rápidamente, y besó uno de sus pezones haciéndolo gemir por primera vez; había jadeado y balbuceado cosas que ella no podía entender, pero escucharlo gemir le hacía creer que él estaba sintiendo aunque sea un poco de lo que ella sentía.

El moreno la separó un poco de él sólo para besarla, manteniéndose en la posición en la que estaban, la tomó por la nuca con una mano, apoyándose con la otra en el colchón, y ella se atrevió a acariciar su entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir. La hizo acostarse de nuevo y se separó de ella para terminar de quitarle el pantalón junto con sus zapatillas deportivas y sus calcetines; lo observó sentado sobre sus piernas frente a ella, y su corazón se agitó al darse cuenta de la forma en que la veía; se estremeció mientras Harry recorría sus piernas con sus manos y cerró los ojos al sentirlo besar su muslo, tomando la parte trasera de su ropa interior con ambas manos, y besó la piel que cubría el hueso de su pelvis.

– Harry... – jadeó su nombre al sentirlo acariciar su entrepierna sin dejar de besar su vientre, y gimió al recibir un beso en la parte interna de su muslo, mientras el moreno descubría lo poco que quedaba oculto bajo su prenda, que no tardó en deslizarse por sus piernas gracias a las manos de su amigo. Lo observó confundida al ver que se separaba de ella, y se reincorporó acercándose a él.

– no... – dijo simplemente el moreno, intentando evitar que se preocupara, y lo vio sacar un preservativo de su pantalón, sonrió acercándose a él y besó su hombro, acariciando su abdomen con una de sus manos, mientras la otra descansaba en su espalda, Harry le sonrió y besó su frente, antes de deshacerse de su bóxer; lo observó abrir la envoltura con bastante cuidado, y lo besó al ver que había terminado de colocarse el preservativo, y el moreno la rodeó por cintura, haciendo que se sentara entre sus piernas mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello – eres hermosa... – sintió un golpe en el pecho al escucharlo, mientras se separaba de sus labios sólo para comenzar a besar su cuello, acariciando su cintura y cadera.

La tomó entre sus brazos volviendo a acostarla sobre el colchón, acarició su cintura y se inclinó para besar su pecho, pero se detuvo cuando Hermione tomó su mano, la acercó a su rostro y besó su palma, recibiendo una sonrisa de Harry, que se volvió a acercar a ella para besarla, recostándose a su lado, la castaña giró para quedar de frente a él y gimió bajo sus labios al sentir su excitación presionar su vientre.

Se estremeció al sentirlo acariciar su glúteo separando sus piernas; mordió su labio inferior ocultando su rostro en su cuello y gimió intentando callar un quejido de dolor, al sentirlo entrar en ella; enterró los dedos en su espalda, sintiendo un dolor agudo, mientras Harry besaba su hombro cubriendo su espalda con los brazos, pero sin atreverse a moverse demasiado – ¿estás bien? – su voz se escuchó bastante preocupada, y ella besó su cuello como toda respuesta.

Gimió al sentirlo mover su pelvis mientras el dolor desaparecía gradualmente, acarició su espalda baja acercándolo más a ella, mientras movía su cadera contra él, haciéndolo gemir – Hermione... – jadeó aferrándose a su cintura, haciéndola girar acostándose de nuevo sobre ella, se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de mover su pelvis, mientras la castaña se aferraba a sus hombros, moviéndose contra él. Acarició sus senos besando su mejilla mientras ella revolvía su cabello sintiendo la fricción que provocaba el sudor entre sus cuerpos, y recorrió su espalda con sus uñas, haciéndolo arquearse contra ella jadeando, y le sonrió volviendo a besarla en la boca, mientras hacía más profundas sus penetraciones, haciéndola gemir, y él jadeó volviendo a balbucear algo que Hermione no alcanzó a entender.

Rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, haciéndolo acercarse más a ella, y gemir balbuceando su nombre, mientras rodeaba su espalda con ambos brazos, llevando sus manos hasta sus hombros y besó uno de sus senos, sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

En esos momentos no podía pensar en nada más, no sabía en qué instante su razón la había abandonado, talvez desde el momento en que la había rodeado por la cintura cuando llegó a la cabaña o hasta ese momento en que la besó sin que ella misma, que por tanto tiempo lo había deseado, se lo esperara; o talvez seguía ahí, disfrutando tanto como ella lo hacía de ese momento en que le entregaba todo su ser.

Buscó sus labios con la respiración agitada mientras Harry aceleraba sus movimientos de vez en vez, haciéndola aferrarse a su espalda, profundizando el beso, y una sensación electrizante se extendió por su cuerpo desde su vientre, haciéndola estremecerse con cortos espasmos, y gimió rompiendo el beso, cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras Harry seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, acarició uno de sus senos y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus embestidas eran más largas y profundas.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, golpeando su pecho, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, despeinó su cabello deseando que ese encuentro no terminara nunca, pero sabía que no podía durar para siempre, y temió que no se volviera a repetir, y si así sería, guardaría ese recuerdo para siempre en lo más profundo de su corazón, nada haría que lo olvidara.

Y lo sintió vibrar contra ella mientras su intimidad se contraía y temblaba junto a él, sintiéndolo besar su hombro intentando mantener sus movimientos; acariciando una de sus piernas, se aferró a su piel y soltó un ronco gemido que le sonó bastante a su nombre, y la besó ahogando un gemido de ella, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a relajarse.

Salió de ella, sin dejar de besarla, envolviendo su espalda con sus brazos y entrelazando su pierna con la de ella, mientras la castaña acariciaba su pecho, aún vibrando por las infinitas sensaciones que le había provocado el moreno. Acarició su cabello apartándolo de su rostro mientras terminaba el beso – gracias... – murmuró antes de besar su frente, y Hermione le sonrió sin decir nada al respecto. Lo sintió cubrirlos con su frazada y rodeó su espalda con un brazo.

Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de su amigo, pensando en lo que había pasado, pensando en el gran paso que habían dado, en que talvez su amistad se vería dañada por lo que acababan de vivir, pero ella no se sentía diferente, no frente a Harry, se seguían conociendo tanto como lo habían hecho siempre, y habían compartido un momento tan importante para los dos, que simplemente parecía lo correcto, haber estado juntos en ese momento.

– ¿en qué piensas? – le preguntó sonriendo, y ella lo volteó a ver un poco apenada.

– en lo que acaba de pasar... – susurró recorriendo su pecho con la yema de sus dedos – no me arrepiento, fue... – se apresuró a agregar al ver la mirada preocupada de Harry, que sonrió al escucharla.

– ¿asombroso? – preguntó antes de besarla, y Hermione asintió ligeramente, correspondiendo a su beso. La abrazó acariciando su espalda baja – debería irme... – dijo muy poco convencido de lo estaba diciendo.

La castaña le sonrió – creo que sí – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – Ron podría regresar y... –

– no me gustaría imaginarme lo que haría – dijo un poco preocupado, pero la volvió a besar, haciéndola reír, mientras acariciaba su cadera.

Se separó de él, no era que deseara que se fuera, pero ella tampoco quería imaginarse lo que Ron haría si se enterara – debes vestirte – le dijo haciendo que se alejara de ella – si Ron entra nos mata a los dos – le dijo reincorporándose, intentando sonar preocupada, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

– no, a mi me mata y a ti... bueno... – dijo sentándose para poder volverla a besar, rodeándola por la cintura, haciéndola reír.

– ¡Harry! – lo reprendió separándose de él, aún sin poder ocultar su sonrisa – mejor vístete, yo me daré una ducha – dijo fingiendo gesto serio mientras intentaba levantarse, pero no pudo evitar volver a reír al escucharlo.

– yo podría ayudarte – le dijo tomándola por la cintura, haciendo que se sentara entre sus piernas – ¿puedo? – preguntó comenzando a besar su cuello.

– ¡Harry, por favor! – dijo sin poder evitar volver a reír – vamos, ponte tu ropa – dijo lanzándole a la cara su camisa, haciéndolo reír.

– está bien, sólo porque lo pides de buena manera – le dijo tomando su camisa y se la puso, mientras ella recuperaba su ropa – creo que necesitamos algún mm... ¿lugar? para esto – dijo luego de haberse puesto su bóxer.

Hermione le sonrió – ¿sabes que existen hechizos y pociones? – le preguntó mientras tomaba el preservativo y entraba al baño.

– creo que prefiero el método muggle, no me gustaría ver una varita apuntando a mi... _amigo_ – dijo con tono serio, haciéndola reír.

– bueno, hay pociones que las mujeres tomamos... bueno, podemos tomar – dijo sonrojándose, y ahora fue Harry el que se rió – ¡tú entiendes! – se quejó sentándose junto a él, quien no tardó en abrazarla – y... ¿de dónde sacaste los preservativos? – le preguntó sonriendo, recibiendo un beso de Harry en el cuello.

– mi tío me los dio... se enteró que andaba con... que tenía novia y dijo que no quería que anduviera dejando a _muchachitas como yo _embarazadas – dijo fingiendo gesto molesto, pero no tardó en sonreírle y ella intentó ignorar el fantasma de la pelirroja que había sido su novia a penas unos meses atrás; y se olvidó de cualquier fantasma al sentir los labios de Harry acariciar los suyos.

– buenas noches – le dijo tomándolo por el mentón y haciendo que se separara de ella, que le sonrió y le dio un último beso antes de irse.

La castaña sonrió volviendo a acostarse sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, y se rió de ella misma, talvez debería buscar más seguido el consuelo de Harry.


	6. Silencio

**SILENCIO**

_Tu huella es mi paz..._

_Y tu horizonte es mi temor_

_Pero tu huella es mi paz_

_Aunque jamás será lo mismo aquel rincón_

_Porque le falta el temblor de tu cuerpo_

_Y le falta a la noche, el relente_

_Y la envidia de la gente..._

Despertó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aún no estaba segura cómo había logrado dormir sin rendirse a sus deseos por ir a buscar a Harry. Se levantó de su cama y se cambió, ansiando verlo de nuevo, y esperando que él sintiera igual; aunque debía dejarse bien claro que no podían estarse besando por ahí, dudaba mucho que Ron los felicitara y abrazara feliz por ellos al verlos besarse.

Por alguna razón le preocupaba cómo se veía su cabello, y sabía que no debía hacerlo, a Harry no le había importado mucho qué tan enredado estaba la noche anterior; pero quería verse bien, quería gustarle.

Se recogió el cabello en un descuidado moño y se dio por satisfecha al ver que había logrado sostenerlo todo; además, no tenía pociones para peinarse de otra forma.

Salió de su habitación y sonrió al verlo sentado en la mesa, observando de frente a ella, como si estuviera esperando a que saliera – hola... – lo saludó con un susurro, sonriendo ligeramente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un todo rosado; recibiendo una sonrisa de Harry como respuesta.

– ¡buenos días! – la sorprendió la voz de Ron, no se había dado cuenta de que su otro amigo estaba ahí – ¿quieres un poco de café? – le preguntó sonriendo y ella sólo pudo asentir, aún un poco abrumada por el repentino saludo de su amigo pelirrojo – vaya, te ves bien – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – quiero decir, tu cabello... se ve bien, no tan alborotado – dijo antes de acercarse a ella dejando una taza frente a ella.

– gracias – dijo ligeramente sonrojada, esperaba que fuera Harry el que dijera eso, pero lo entendía, seguro Ron se volvería loco si él decía algo. Le dio un sorbo a su café y poco le faltó para escupirlo.

– le faltó azúcar – le dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras se levantaba para acercarle el bote con azúcar.

Ron los observó confundido – pero le puse una de azúcar, así lo tomas¿no? –

Hermione negó, pero Harry contestó – son dos de azúcar y crema en el café de la tarde – dijo con calma, sentándose a su lado, y Ron refunfuñó algo acerca de que él estaba seguro de que era una, mientras sus orejas adquirían un débil tono rojizo.

– ¿qué haremos hoy? – preguntó un poco nerviosa por la constante mirada de Harry, y Ron se acercó a ellos con tres platos repletos de lo que parecía ser un poco de todo.

Harry sonrió recibiendo su plato – podríamos seguir investigando cómo destruir la copa – dijo antes de comenzar a comer, y Ron asintió.

– supongo que ayer no encontraste nada – dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione agradeció que estuviera tan entretenido con su desayuno, si no estaba segura de que no le habría pasado desapercibido su intenso sonrojo.

– ¡nah!... en los libros no se habla más que de maldiciones peligrosas que podrían matarnos si hacemos mal un simple movimiento de varita – dijo con una tranquilidad tan natural, que sorprendió a Hermione, ella no sabía ni qué hacer, pues sentía que con un simple movimiento Ron se daría cuenta de todo.

Comió en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de su plato, mientras Ron devoraba lo poco que quedaba en el suyo y Harry comía con calma, pensando en quién sabe qué cosas. ¿Podría soportar la tensión?, sabía que Ron no se daría cuenta de nada si ellos no mencionaban nada al respecto, pero si algo... ¿si un detalle o un gesto los delataba?

– mi mamá quiere que vayamos en Navidad a la Madriguera – dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– falta más de un mes para eso – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de ir a la Madriguera, sabía lo que le esperaba ahí, la señora Weasley hablándole maravillas de su hijo, mientras insistía que Harry y Ginny permanecieran solos el mayor tiempo posible. No, definitivamente no quería ir a la Madriguera.

Ron se encogió de hombros – yo sólo digo... mi mamá quiere que vayamos, no cree que pueda ser agradable para nosotros estar solos – dijo mientras se levantaba – además, Harry podría ver a Ginny – dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amigo, que fingió no escucharlo, y el pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación mientras Hermione contenía los deseos de decirle unas cuantas cosas.

– podemos ir sólo un momento... – le dijo Harry, y ella le dio la espalda, levantándose para dejar sus trastes en el fregadero – la señora Weasley podría matar a Ron si no vamos – dijo acercándose a ella.

– no me molestaría que lo hiciera – dijo con gesto indiferente, mientras enjabonaba su plato – pero si quieres, puedes ir – frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo reírse – ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? – le preguntó volteándolo a ver, pero se olvidó de cualquier enojo al verlo sonreír, y se estremeció al sentir su mano en su cintura, acercándola a él – Harry... – le advirtió casi sin voz.

– me gusta más tu cabello alborotado – le susurró al oído, y ella deseó tanto que la besara, pero se alejó de ella justo en el momento en que se volvía a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Terminó de lavar sus trastes y les advirtió que ella no lo haría por ellos, antes de entrar a su habitación escuchando a Ron decir que era peor que su mamá. Frunció el entrecejo y soltó su cabello; Harry quería ir a la Madriguera, seguramente quería ver a Ginny para asegurarse de que estuviera _bien_. Deseó maldecir, deseó que Ginny no fuera tan _maravillosa_, tan _perfecta_.

Buscó sus libros intentando sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel beso que inició la relación de Harry con la _pequeña_ Ginny; ella era más importante¿no?... ella estaba con él en ese momento, él le había permitido estar a su lado, ella había compartido momentos sumamente importantes en su vida.

– no se trata de un concurso de popularidad – se reprendió frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a hojear un libro sin siquiera fijarse en lo que hacía. Pensó en la navidad, seguramente Ginny se lanzaría a sus brazos y él la recibiría como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde siempre. Cerró el libro con un golpe seco, y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo al piso, pero se detuvo manteniendo el libro en el aire, y lo bajó con gesto derrotado, si Harry hacía eso ella no tenía nada que reclamarle¿no era así?, jamás hablaron de tener una relación, ellos sólo... "experimentaron" juntos.

OoOoOoOoO

Había pasado otro mes, o eso le había parecido a ella; Harry y ella no habían podido tener ni un momento a solas, Ron sólo iba a la Madriguera para que sus papás supieran que estaba bien y regresaba insistiendo que debían destruir rápido ese Horcrux para poder seguir buscando los demás, y a ella no le importaba, no había pensado ni una sola vez en la noche que había compartido con Harry, él podía estar seguro de que ella no haría nada por buscarlo si él no quería volver a besarla o estar con ella, y a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Claro, a quién engañaba, ella tenía tantos deseos de que la volviera a besar como Ron de comer, pero no pensaba dejar que lo supiera, mientras estuvieran ahí y ella no supiera lo que Harry sentía, no iba a dejar que él se enterara de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El moreno le sonrió – no fue tan difícil¿no? – dijo con gesto cansado. Claro también estaba ese detalle, acababan de destruir la copa¿cómo?, por sorprendente que le pareciera, el de la idea había sido Ron, de cierta forma. Sacó al tema la espada de Gryffindor, y todo llegó a ellos como si siempre hubiera estado en un lugar oculto en sus cabezas; la espada había sido hecha por duendes y era indestructible; así que no lo pensaron más, tomaron la espada y la copa, y... bueno, tuvo que destruirla antes de que matara a Ron por no dejarla a solas con Harry.

Lo observó, parecía como si hubieran corrido por todo el bosque, no podía creer que una simple copa los hubiera dejado en ese estado: Ron tenía un corte en la mejilla; aunque ella dudaba no haberlo hecho ella misma; y otro en la ceja, Harry estaba más despeinado de lo normal y parecía como si sus brazos hubieran sido estirados y reducidos de un solo tirón, y descansaban un poco rojizos sobre sus piernas, y ella... bueno, parecía la misma de siempre, si no fuera por el punzante dolor que sentía en el pecho, pero no se había atrevido a decir nada, no quería arruinar ese momento de felicidad. Le sonrió a Harry asintiendo – fue pan comido –

– no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que debemos festejar – dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba el corte que tenía en la ceja – vamos a la Madriguera, a todos les dará gusto verlos – sugirió con gesto esperanzado.

Harry negó – lo siento, amigo, pero estoy hecho polvo... preferiría dormir un poco – dijo con gesto apenado, antes de levantarse con un poco de dificultad para dirigirse a su habitación.

Y Ron la volteó a ver – ¿yo?... no, Ron... mejor ve tú, mereces descansar en la comodidad de tu casa – le dijo sonriendo.

– está bien – dijo inconforme – pero deberán ir en Navidad – dijo con tono serio, antes de salir de la cabaña.

Perfecto, ahora por no querer pasar una tarde en la Madriguera, debería soportar pasar toda una noche con la pequeña pelirroja. Se levantó de su lugar y entró a su habitación, talvez también debía descansar, después de todo no había sido tan sencillo como lo había dicho; se sentó en el colchón sintiendo otro aguijonazo en el pecho, levantó un poco su blusa y vio un hilo de sangre bajar por su abdomen, algo, de alguna forma la había herido sin siquiera haber dañado su blusa; entró al baño quitándose la blusa y limpió su herida, era pequeña, pero dolía.

– ¿Hermione? –

La voz de Harry la sorprendió un poco – estoy aquí... ahora salgo – dijo intentando ponerse rápidamente la blusa, pero el moreno ya estaba en la puerta.

– ¿qué te pasó? – le preguntó pues había logrado ver la pequeña herida.

Hermione negó – no es nada – dijo intentando salir, evitando a Harry, pero el moreno la detuvo.

– ¿qué es?... ¿porqué no nos dijiste nada? – le preguntó con gesto serio, tomándola por la cintura – déjame ver –

Hermione negó observándolo un poco nerviosa – no es nada... – repitió intentando alejarse de él, pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

– entonces, si no es nada, muéstrame – le dijo con tono serio y él mismo levantó su blusa sacándosela por la cabeza, haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera, y la observó de cerca – ¿cómo...? – decía confundido, sin atreverse a tocarla.

Se encogió de hombros – no sé, pensé que era sólo el impacto, pero... bueno, ya viste... – dijo un poco apenada, e intentó recuperar su blusa, pero Harry no la dejó – ¿podrías dármela? – le preguntó con tono serio, pero el moreno negó – me la tengo que poner – frunció el entrecejo.

– dime qué tengo que hacer para curarte – le dijo antes de tomar su mano para guiarla hasta el colchón.

Negó intentando no verse demasiado conmovida, pero cediendo a su silenciosa petición de que se sentara – no es nada – volvió a decir mientras Harry se hincaba frente a ella.

– estaba sangrando, claro que es algo – dijo un poco molesto.

– Ron también estaba sangrando y no te vi queriéndolo curar – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, e intentó cubrirse con su frazada.

El moreno negó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas – no te compares con Ron... además él me golpearía si intentara acercarme a él para curarlo – le dijo con gesto burlesco y se echó un poco hacia atrás sólo para tomar el botiquín que Hermione guardaba bajo su cómoda – déjame curarte – le dijo sacando una gasa y un frasco con esencia murtlap, y apartó la frazada de la castaña.

La castaña se apartó de él mientras el moreno mojaba la tela con la esencia – Harry, voy a estar bien, no tienes que exagerar – le dijo alejando sus manos de ella.

El moreno se acercó a ella haciendo que se acostara en el colchón, quedando él sobre ella – ¿me dejarás curarte? – le preguntó sonriendo antes de besar su barbilla, y la castaña sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

– no me dejarás en paz¿verdad? – le preguntó acariciando la mano que sostenía la gasa, y Harry negó besando su mentón – ¿me vas a curar? – preguntó sonriendo divertida, y el moreno asintió besando su cuello, olvidándose del frasco de esencia comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas haciéndola jadear.

Y gimió al sentirlo presionar su pelvis contra la de ella – gracias... – susurró antes de besar sus labios, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior – no pude evitarlo... – le sonrió un poco apenado, y se reincorporó un poco, dejando su pierna, sólo para presionar la gasa en su pecho – ¿te dolió? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, al verla cerrar los ojos.

– sólo un poco... – dijo acariciando su brazo – pensé que te dolían los brazos – le dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta que aún estaban un poco rojizos.

Harry sonrió restándole importancia – puedo hacer un pequeño esfuerzo – dijo acariciando su cabello y volvió a besar su barbilla, sin apartar la tela de su pecho – pero si quieres descansar yo lo entiendo – le dijo con gesto serio, y como toda respuesta, Hermione lo tomó por la nuca, acercándolo a su rostro y lo besó, haciéndolo sonreír, pero no dejó de responder a su beso – creo que está claro que quieres descansar – dijo riendo, y se separó de su rostro para observar su herida – parece que sí funciona – sonrió observando la gasa, y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

– te dije que no era nada grave – y su pecho se hinchó al sentirlo besar su herida con suavidad, y continuó besando su pecho, acarició su cintura y regresó su mano a su pierna, acariciando su muslo. Con una mano apartó una de las copas de su sostén y cubrió su seno con sus labios, haciéndola gemir. Sí, a quién le importaba que Harry no la hubiera besado antes, a ella no, no mientras él la siguiera besando de esa manera.

OoOoOoOoO

Besó su pecho, rodeando con su pierna la de él – Ron debe estar pensando que estamos profundamente dormidos – le dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras recorría su espalda con los dedos.

– ¿querías ir?... no te preocupes, pronto será navidad – le dijo con tono serio, apartando su pierna de la de él.

– ¿vas a volver con eso? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo – me quedé porque sabía que tú también te quedarías... – le dijo rodeándola por la cintura, evitando que se separara de él – ¿porqué te enoja? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla, y la besó, pero Hermione se alejó de él.

– ¡me enoja porque...! – decía con gesto molesto, pero se detuvo. Sí, tenía deseos de gritarle que quería saber si ella sólo era un juego, esa _necesidad_ que había mencionado y después la dejaría para irse a los brazos de su _querida_ Ginny; pero sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ella, desde el primer momento, había cedido sin pedirle nada a cambio... nada – déjame, como Ron dice, estoy loca... – dijo logrando darle la espalda.

Pero Harry no se alejó de ella, acarició su cintura terminando la pequeña distancia que los separaba – Ron dice muchas cosas, pero de todas, esa es en la que menos razón tiene – le dijo al oído y lo besó cariñosamente – te molesta Ginny, y lo entiendo, pero ella y yo ya terminamos – le dijo con tono serio, mientras deslizaba su mano por su vientre, haciéndola estremecerse – si tú quieres, no vamos a la Madriguera... – susurró acariciando su oído con sus labios, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna, haciéndola gemir – ¿qué dices? – besó su cuello sin dejar de estimularla y Hermione negó mordiendo su labio inferior.

– no... no quiero... – jadeó aferrándose a su pierna – H-Ha...rry... – balbuceó sin aliento, y gimió arqueando la espalda.

– entonces no iremos... – besó su cuello y cubrió su intimidad con su mano, mientras Hermione intentaba controlar su respiración – ¿ya no estás enojada conmigo? – le preguntó antes de besar su mejilla, haciendo que lo observara con gesto burlesco.

– a eso se le llama abuso de poder – se quejó dándole un débil codazo en las costillas.

Harry se rió acariciando su cintura – pudiste detenerme – dijo atrapando sus labios justo cuando Hermione se disponía a reclamarle. Sí que estaba en problemas, jamás lograría negarle nada a Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

Eso era más de lo que podía pedir, Harry la había buscado ya dos veces esa semana y ella, simplemente, no podía negarse, amaba la manera en que la besaba, amaba cómo la acariciaba, la pasión con la que la veía, y la forma en que le hacía el... ¿amor?... Sí, ese era el único _pero_ en su "relación", no sabía cuál era la razón por la que la buscaba Harry, podía ser sólo pasión, deseo, ganas de sacar toda la presión que sentía día a día, pero ella hacía el amor con él, ella le permitía tocarla, besarla porque lo... lo amaba, sí, no había otra razón, estaba enamorada de él. ¿Desde cuándo?, no tenía la menor idea, pero así era, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la veía de esa forma, como si fuera la criatura más hermosa de la tierra, como si nunca hubiera conocido nada más maravilloso, y ¡cómo la besaba!, la volvía loca, perdía todas sus defensas y su razón desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Se metió a bañar, necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de comenzar otro día de búsqueda, ahora Harry estaba empeñado en buscar el relicario de R.A.B. así que debía estar lo más relajada posible – ¡Harry! – poco le faltó para gritar al ver a su amigo frente a ella – ¿Harry, qué haces aquí?... Ron podría... – decía preocupada, sin saber cómo cubrirse, mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta del baño.

El moreno sonrió – Ron se fue... – dijo con calma, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Hermione lo observó boquiabierta – ¿s-se fue? – balbuceó confundida y Harry asintió quitándose los calcetines – ¿a dónde?... ¿qué haces? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, haciéndolo reír.

– fue a la Madriguera... creo que es cumpleaños de su papá o algo así... – dijo sacándose la camisa.

– ¡Harry, qué haces! – dijo mientras lo veía desabrocharse el pantalón, luego de haberse quitado el cinturón – Harry, vístete... si regresa... ¡Harry! – lo reprendió, pero el moreno ya había dejado sus calzoncillos en el suelo.

– si regresa verá que somos muy limpios... – dijo sonriendo, mientras la abrazaba haciendo que el chorro de agua los mojara a los dos.

Y Hermione intentó no reírse – no creo que él lo vea así... – dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras Harry la observaba detenidamente.

– siempre deseé saber cómo te veías mojada – susurró mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

– ¿siempre? – le preguntó sorprendida, y Harry volvió a reír.

– bueno... cuando tenía 11 años no pensaba mucho en eso... – le dijo antes de besarla, haciéndola estremecerse, jamás había recibido un beso así, en esas condiciones, y era realmente... sus piernas flaquearon al sentirlo frotar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

– H-Harry... – jadeó besando su oreja, mientras el moreno la abrazaba acariciando una de sus piernas, sin separarse ni un poco de ella.

– ¿tomaste la poción? – le preguntó besando su cuello, y ella sólo pudo asentir. Harry había aprovechado una de sus visitas al Callejón Diagon para comprar la poción de la que le había hablado Hermione, estaba segura de que había sido bastante penoso hacerlo, pues era tan "normal" como comprar preservativos en una droguería.

La besó de tal manera, que la hizo perder el aliento, mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared, sin dejar de besarla, y la elevó un poco tomándola por la cintura; rodeó sus caderas con las piernas y no pudo evitar gemir rompiendo el beso al sentirlo entrar en ella, se aferró a su hombro con una mano, mientras la otra buscaba soporte en la pared, y ella intentaba contener sus gemidos mientras Harry se movía dentro de ella y el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos.

Nunca lo había visto así, parecía como si no tuviera tiempo para nada más, como si toda su vida se resumiera en ese momento, la besaba y acariciaba de tal forma que Hermione llegó a pensar que algo estaba mal, que se había enterado de algo y les quedaba poco tiempo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acarició apartando su cabello de su frente, y pudo ver en sus ojos la pasión y la tranquilidad que le daban esos momentos, y lo besó, lo besó dejándole saber todo lo que significaba para ella que él estuviera ahí, que le hiciera el amor y la acariciara con tanta ternura; lo sintió gemir bajo su beso, y se aferró a su cuello y hombro sin dejar de besarlo, mientras él parecía perder el aliento con cada embestida.

– e-sto termina-ará pronto... – le dijo Harry a mitad del beso, y ella sólo asintió sin saber bien a qué se refería... temió que se tratara de sus encuentros, no quería que terminaran, pero si así iba a ser, disfrutaría de ese último momento en sus brazos, no pensaba desaprovecharlo por preocuparse de lo que le esperaba. O talvez se estaba preocupando de más y sólo se refería a que estaba a punto de terminar, y ella lo entendía, pues ella misma sentía que pronto culminaría, talvez era por el agua que intensificaba las sensaciones, o por la espontaneidad de ese encuentro.

Rompió el beso con la respiración agitada, tomándolo por los hombros para poder mover su pelvis contra él, haciéndolo gemir – Her-mione – jadeó observando su rostro y besó sus mejillas, su quijada, sus labios, haciéndola gemir al acelerar sus movimientos.

– ¿Hermione? – la castaña sintió como si le hubieran echado un chorro de agua fría encima – ¿estás bien? – observó nerviosa a Harry, que se veía igual o más preocupado que ella.

– s-sí... – dijo mientras Harry se aferraba a su cintura, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, como si así pudiera evitar que Ron lo viera si llegaba a abrir la puerta – es sólo que el agua está fría... – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

– oh... ¿y Harry? – preguntó con tono confundido, y el moreno la observó asustado.

Se mordió el labio inferior – fue al callejón Knockturn – dijo e inmediatamente observó apenada a Harry – no debe tardar... pero tú... me dijo que irías a la Madriguera – dijo sintiendo al moreno comenzar a acariciar su cintura, y le dio un manotazo intentando hacer que se detuviera.

– sí... pero mis papás me pidieron que viniera por ustedes... pero creo que... ¿quieres que te espere? – le preguntó, y Hermione, de no ser porque Harry la sostenía, seguro se cae.

– no, no te preocupes... esperaré a que regrese Harry y... si no hay ningún... nada que hacer, trataré de convencerlo de ir... – dijo intentando concentrarse en lo que decía y no en lo que Harry le hacía.

– oh... bien... entonces los... los espero allá – parecía confundido, pero a Hermione no le importaba, sólo quería que se fuera.

– sí, sí... ¡adiós! – dijo antes de morder su labio inferior, intentando no gemir – ¡Harry! – lo reprendió con un susurro, temiendo que aún estuviera Ron en la cabaña, y el moreno se rió por lo bajo, sin dejar de besar y acariciar sus senos – puede regresar y... ¡oh! – jadeó sorprendida, al sentir el movimiento circular que había hecho Harry con su cadera, y el moreno sonrió satisfecho, antes de volver a besarla en la boca, volviendo a concentrarse en nada más que en ella.

Parecía que la llegada de Ron sólo le había dado una razón para ser más apasionado, ella pensó que después de la interrupción se olvidarían de todo, pero parecía que su amigo tenía otra cosa en mente, y no era que a ella le molestara, al contrario, de cierta forma agradecía esa pequeña y poco conveniente interrupción, pues sólo había intensificado la pasión de Harry, que no dejaba de besarla ni acariciarla, y sus movimientos eran más certeros que nunca.

Enterró un poco las uñas arañando su espalda, y deseó poder disculparse por la marca que seguramente estaría en su piel por varios días, pero un gemido no la dejó hablar, lo acercó más; de ser posible; a su pelvis, y ambos gimieron sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por si su amigo seguía ahí.

Harry se hincó sin soltarla, sentándola en sus piernas y la abrazó, besándola con tanta ternura, que conmovió a Hermione, llegándola a asustar un poco – ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupada, intentando encontrar su mirada, pero el moreno había ocultado su rostro en su pecho, besando la pequeña cicatriz que aún tenía en él – Harry, me estás preocupando... – dijo un poco inquieta, acariciando su cabello mojado, y el moreno la observó sonriendo.

– todo está bien... – dijo antes de besarla. Y ella debía creerle¿no era así?, iba a apoyarlo siempre, pasara lo que pasara.


	7. Corazón Partío

**Gracias a los que me dejan review**

**CORAZÓN PARTIO**

_Llévame si quieres a perder_

_a ningún destino sin ningún por qué..._

_Ya lo sé que corazón que no ve es corazón que no siente_

_corazón que te miente, amor_

_pero sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma sigue aquel dolor_

_por creer en ti_

_¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?..._

_¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba hería,_

_si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partío?..._

Después de ese encuentro en el baño Harry había estado un poco distante, en más de una ocasión la había hecho sentir usada, pues había veces que sólo la buscaba, tenían relaciones y se iba sin decirle una palabra. Limpió sus mejillas determinada a rechazarlo la próxima vez que la buscara, no iba a permitir que siguiera jugando con ella, ya había sido suficiente dar y dar.

– Hermione, vamos a... – entró Ron a su habitación, y ella se enjugó rápido las mejillas temiendo que descubriera sus lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que su amigo la viera – ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó preocupado, y la castaña negó sonriendo débilmente.

– no es nada... sólo... extraño a mis papás – le mintió tomando un par de libros y Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, que ella agradeció con una sonrisa – ahora salgo... – le dijo limpiando su nariz y el pelirrojo asintió saliendo de su habitación. Se sentó en el colchón volviendo a llorar, debía haberlo previsto desde el inicio, esa _relación_ que estaba sosteniendo con Harry no le dejaría nada bueno, estaba dando más de lo que recibía, y poco a poco se estaba quedando sin nada.

– ahora voy – dijo al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, y levantó la mirada al oír que abrían la puerta, era Harry.

– Ron me dijo que... estás llorando... – sintió unos enormes deseos de golpearlo, se veía tan preocupado, como si la tarde anterior no la hubiera dejado como si fuera una...

– extraño a mis papás – dijo con tono serio, enjugándose las mejillas, y lo evitó al ver que intentaba acercarse a ella – vamos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo.

– ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó, y Hermione observó sorprendida cómo se cerraba la puerta.

– ya te dije, extraño a mis papás – dijo simplemente, deseando alejarse de él, pero el moreno se acercó más a ella.

Acarició su mejilla – te dije que si no querías ir a la Madriguera no lo haríamos – le susurró acariciándole la oreja con su aliento.

– ¿querías que le dijera a Ron que no después de que le prometí que iríamos al cumpleaños de su papá? – le preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, pero por dentro estaba que se la llevaba el tren.

Se estremeció al sentirlo besar su mejilla – podías decir que no... – susurró buscando sus labios, pero Hermione se alejó de él.

– vas a oler a mi... – le dijo con tono serio, intentando alcanzar la puerta, pero el moreno volvió a detenerla.

– ¿y qué tiene eso de malo? – le preguntó rodeándola por la cintura, mientras ella le daba la espalda.

Intentó no reírse de ella misma – que hoy verás a Ginny, puede darse cuenta – dijo con tanta calma que logró sorprender a Harry.

– Ginny y yo... – decía confundido, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– Ginny no va a pensar en lo que le dijiste hace 6 meses, si tienes suerte hasta te lleva a su habitación – le dijo sonriendo con ironía deseando herirlo de alguna manera, pero se sintió tan sola cuando soltó su cintura.

– ¿qué te pasa, Hermione? – le dijo con tono serio, y ella se rió ligeramente, muy a pesar de lo que sentía.

– ya entendí que mi trabajo terminó... eso es lo que me quisiste decir esa mañana¿no?... que _terminaría pronto_... ahora la verás a ella y quizá hasta venga contigo – dijo volteándolo a ver, sin saber muy bien cómo hacía para no volver a llorar.

Harry la observó confundido – ¿quieres que dejemos de...?... estás enojada por algo... yo... no pienso volver con Ginny, ella y yo no... – decía, pero se detuvo.

– lo sé... te preocupa que le pase algo... bueno, entonces deberás esperar un poco más, pero lamento decirte que yo no me prestaré de nuevo – dijo tomando la manija, pero Harry tiró de su otra mano acercándola a él, y no pudo contener un gemido de dolor.

– no sé porqué estás enojada, pero ya te lo dije, y te lo voy a repetir hasta que lo entiendas, yo no voy a volver con ella... no la quiero, talvez nunca la quise – le dijo con tono molesto, aferrando una mano a su cintura y la otra a su muñeca, logrando hacer que cayeran un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas – no la quiero... deberías saberlo – dijo antes de besarla, enjugando sus mejillas con los pulgares, y a pesar de todo correspondió al beso.

OoOoOoOoO

De nuevo había cedido ante Harry, Merlín sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse firme, pero no podía, era más fuerte lo que sentía por él que cualquier intento por rechazarlo, parecía como si fuera parte de su naturaleza siempre estar ahí cuando la necesitara, por más que lo intentara evitar, siempre estaría a su lado, siempre lo apoyaría, a pesar de ella misma.

Y ahora debía poner buena cara ante todos los Weasley, todos, incluida Ginny. Harry intentó librarlos de esa visita, pero Ron realmente se había molestado con la sola mención de su rechazo, así que había decidido ir, y ella esperaba que Harry le diera su lugar, por lo menos entre ellos dos, aunque no mencionara nada acerca de su relación, esperaba que evitara cualquier comentario mal intencionado o cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de Ginny.

– ¿nos vamos? – les preguntó Ron saliendo de su habitación, y Hermione le sonrió, realmente se había esmerado para verse bien.

– ¿iremos a festejar navidad o a una fiesta de gala? – le preguntó sonriendo, e inmediatamente recibió una mirada molesta de Harry, que de alguna forma la hizo sonreír más.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco – bueno, mamá siempre dice que pareciera que no le doy la importancia que se merece a las cenas en la Madriguera – dijo acomodándose el cuello de su camisa.

– me alegra que le hagas caso a tu mamá, te ves bien – dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la cabaña, pero algo la detuvo, había una especie de barrera frente a ella, que Ron pareció no notar, pues pasó delante de ella como si nada, observó a su alrededor y vio a Harry acercarse a ella.

– ¿a qué se debe eso? – murmuró con gesto molesto.

Y Hermione le sonrió – sólo dije lo que vi, Ron se ve bien, no tienes porqué enojarte, tú te ves más guapo – dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo, pero no tardó en sentir su mano acariciar su cintura.

– vamos... – dijo haciéndola caminar sin apartar su mano de su cintura – sólo estaremos un momento¿verdad? – le preguntó en susurro, mientras caminaban hacia su amigo, que ya había avanzado un par de metros, y ella asintió sonriendo.

No era que le gustara jugar con Harry, pero ese pequeño ataque de celos la había hecho pensar que él de verdad estaba interesado en ella.

Caminaron por bastante tiempo, y ella no entendía cómo era que Ron no había hecho ningún comentario o algún intento por apartar a Harry de ella, pues el moreno no alejaba la mano de su cintura, y estaba segura de que si Harry fuera menos prudente se aferraría a ella acercándola lo más posible a él; pero ahí estaban, caminando en silencio.

– mi hermana está muy feliz de que hayas aceptado ir –

Y ahí estaba, no todo sería tan perfecto, sintió la mano de Harry deslizarse por su cintura hasta apartarse completamente de ella. Frunció el entrecejo, pero no volteó a ver a Harry, no quería saber su respuesta, sólo la había convencido, quizá para asegurarse de que, una vez que regresaran de la Madriguera, no perdería su pequeña aventurita. Aceleró su paso llegando hasta el lugar que habían dicho que usarían para desaparecer, le dirigió una corta mirada a Harry, que hablaba de quién sabe qué cosas con Ron, y desapareció.

Sintió la conocida opresión, pero no estaba segura si la asfixia se debía sólo a eso o a los deseos que tenía de llorar, odiaba ser así, debía ponerse un límite. Apareció en una colina desde la que se lograba ver la Madriguera, y se alejó un poco, sólo para esperar a Ron y Harry, pues por muy enojada que estuviera con él debían llegar juntos.

– ¡Hermione! – le habló Ron caminando hacia ella – ¿porqué no nos esperaste? – le preguntó mientras Harry caminaba detrás de él.

– no pensé que tendrían problemas para llegar – le dijo fingiendo gesto burlesco, haciendo bufar a Ron – ¿vamos? – preguntó sin voltear a ver a Harry, y el pelirrojo asintió comenzando a caminar.

– ¿porqué insistes en enojarte? – le preguntó el moreno en susurro, pero Hermione no le hizo caso – Ginny no me interesa – le dijo en susurro, caminando al lado de ella, y rozó su mano – sólo estaremos un momento, después regresaremos tú y yo con cualquier excusa – le prometió intentando tomar su mano, pero se detuvo al ver salir gente de la casa.

– ¡Harry, Hermione, qué bueno que decidieron venir! – les dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a ellos luego de haber estrujado en un abrazo a su hijo – ¿cómo has estado, Harry? – le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba, y el moreno sonrió asegurándole que todo estaba bien – ¿y tú, querida?... ¿cómo te han tratado estos dos muchachos? – le preguntó a Hermione dándole un abrazo.

La castaña le sonrió – todo ha estado muy bien – dijo con tono amable, y la señora Weasley sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

– vamos adentro, la cena está casi lista – les dijo caminando junto a su esposo al interior de su casa, seguida por los gemelos y Ron.

– no fue tan malo¿o sí? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo y ella negó intentando sonreírle, pero sabía que eso no era todo.

– ¡Luna! – dijo sorprendida al ver a la Ravenclaw ayudándole a Fleur a poner la mesa, y la nombrada la saludó con una sonrisa – hola, Fleur – saludó también a la nueva señora Weasley, que le respondió el saludo.

– ¿les sirvió la espada? – le preguntó Luna en susurro, caminando junto con ella hasta la sala, la castaña y Harry le sonrieron asintiendo.

– no debiste arriesgarte tanto – le dijo Hermione un poco preocupada, pero la rubia le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

– le dije a Ronald, no fue nada – dijo con calma, y se alejó de ellos, sólo para acercarse a Ron, que platicaba con Fred y George.

Hermione la observó sonriendo y estuvo segura de que Harry iba a decirle algo, pero un fuerte abrazo lo detuvo, y ella creía que podría soportarlo, se alejó de ellos conteniendo los deseos de ahorcar a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba entre los brazos de _su_ amigo, y sintió la sangre hervirle al alcanzar a escucharlo decir: _yo también te extrañé_. Y ahí estaba ella de tonta¿verdad?, entregándole todo mientras él pensaba en ella. Ignoró el nudo en su garganta y contuvo las lágrimas, mientras se colaba entre la gente, aprovechando la emoción de todos, para salir sin ser vista.

Era una tonta, seguro que lo era, sólo a ella se le ocurría entregarse a Harry cuando estaba tan segura de que él seguía queriendo a Ginny. Lloró sin poderlo evitar, pero no tardó en eliminar las lágrimas tallando con fuerza sus mejillas, ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó que Harry fuera más allá de ese beso.

– ¿estás bien? – la sorprendió la voz de Luna.

La volteó a ver sonriéndole un poco apenada – sí... sólo... extraño a mis papás – volvió a usar la misma excusa, y era válida, en verdad los extrañaba, aunque esa no fuera la razón por la que lloraba.

– está bien... yo también siento igual cuando lo veo... – dijo recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hermione.

– ¿a tu papá? – preguntó sin entender a la rubia, que asintió sonriéndole.

– estoy segura de que todo estará bien pronto... todos estamos con ustedes y tú estás haciendo un buen trabajo en mantenerlo cuerdo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que Hermione entendiera menos lo que decía.

– ¿te refieres a...? –

– Harry – dijo asintiendo – siempre has estado con él, lo has apoyado... estoy segura de que él se dará cuenta de todo eso pronto – la animó tomando su mano, y Hermione lo agradeció, pues a pesar de lo extraño que le parecía que Luna le dijera todo eso, necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

– gracias, pero... ¿cómo sabes? – le preguntó un poco preocupada, y la rubia le sonrió.

– todos saben, algunos fingen no verlo, pero lo saben... menos quien debería darse cuenta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– te pasa lo mismo con Ron¿verdad? – le preguntó un poco apenada, pues sabía que, de cierta forma, ella era la culpable de que su amigo no se fijara en la rubia.

Luna negó – es diferente... Ronald es... bueno, pareciera que él está luchando por ganarte, porque cree que es lo único en lo que podría vencer a Harry... – le explicaba, y ella intentó negarse, decirle que ella no tenía ninguna intención en interponerse, pero la rubia no la dejó hablar – sé que no sientes nada por él, pero Ronald está un poco empeñado en seguir con esa especie de relación que tuvieron el curso pasado –

Se mordió el labio inferior – podría hablar con él... – le dijo acariciando su hombro – Ron es un poco torpe, pero sólo necesita conocerte más... estoy segura de que no tardaría en darse cuenta de la maravillosa chica que eres – la intentó animar y Luna asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– dicen que lo último que se pierde es la fe... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y Hermione asintió también sonriendo.

– ¡aquí están! – las sorprendió la voz de Bill – todos estaban preguntando por ustedes – les dijo sonriendo – ¿qué hacían, eh? –

Luna ensanchó su sonrisa – le mostraba a Hermione los Blibbering Humdingers que tienen en sus arbustos, deberían tener cuidado, pueden ser muy peligrosos cuando se les da mucha confianza – dijo con calma antes de entrar a la casa, luego de guiñarle un ojo a Hermione, que sonrió entrando junto con Bill.

– ¿dónde estabas? – le preguntó Harry con gesto preocupado – yo... desapareciste, pensé que... – decía, pero lo interrumpió.

– estaba platicando con Luna – dijo con calma, alejándose de él – ¿le diste las gracias a Luna? – le preguntó a Ron, mientras el pelirrojo cuestionaba a la rubia sobre lo que habían estado haciendo.

Ron la observó un poco confundido, pero no tardó en entender – ¡cierto!... estuviste magnífica ese día, si no hubiera sido por ti... bueno, fuiste de mucha ayuda – le dijo sonriendo, y Hermione se sintió satisfecha con lo que había hecho.

Se separó de ellos y decidió arriesgarse a platicar con Fred y George, sabiendo que podrían sacarla de quicio, pero también que eran un poco más razonables que sus hermanos menores.

OoOoOoOoO

Cenaron en medio de una bulliciosa plática, ella se sentó apartada de Ron y sobre todo de Harry, ocupando su lugar entre Fred y George, que cuando se lo proponían podían ser muy buena compañía, Luna platicaba amenamente con Ron y el señor Weasley, mientras Harry le dirigía miradas serias a Hermione y Ginny intentaba atraer su atención.

Ayudó a la señora Weasley a recoger la mesa, mientras Ron, Luna y los gemelos se reían por alguna ocurrencia de alguno de ellos, Fleur intentaba reacomodar las sillas extra que habían usado y Bill y el señor Weasley servían un poco de ponche, pero Harry no parecía estar a la vista y tampoco Ginny.

– no te preocupes, seguro Harry está con Ginny – le dijo la señora Weasley, y ella deseó patearse, no debería ser tan obvia – creo que se reconciliarán – y ahora a la que quería patear era a... no, la señora Weasley no tenía la culpa, a quien debería patear era a Harry.

Sonrió a medias, intentando parecer feliz por la noticia, y con un movimiento de varita dejó que el trapo que tenía en la mano hiciera su trabajo solo, se alejó de ella con la intención de entrar a la plática de los Gemelos, Ron y Luna, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry entrar, seguido por Ginny, que se veía un poco acalorada.

– ¿George, cómo dijiste que era ese producto nuevo? – preguntó intentando ignorar a su amigo, que parecía caminar hacia ellos con la intención de acercarse a ella, y el alto pelirrojo sonrió comenzando a relatarle de nuevo todo lo relacionado con su nuevo producto. Escuchó a medias, realmente no tenía ningún interés en saber nada acerca de sus productos, pero era una buena excusa para alejarse de Harry, que había sido acaparado por Bill, sonrió un poco al ver a Ron platicando ávidamente con Luna, estaba segura de que Ron podía ser realmente feliz con ella.

– vamos a la sala – le dijo Fred, guiándola hasta el sillón más grande, donde se sentó entre él y su gemelo, y le siguieron contando sobre sus planes, ella los alentó y opinó dándoles algunas sugerencias, pero no podía evitar ver de vez en cuando a donde estaba Harry, y agradeció al verlo acercarse junto con Ron y Luna.

Le sonrió ligeramente mientras George le decía algo acerca de que abrirían otra tienda o que pretendían hacerlo en algún momento, y se sintió un poco más tranquila al verlo sonreírle.

Continuaron platicando, Fred y George parecían muy divertidos contándoles algo acerca de uno de sus partido de Quidditch de la escuela y Harry y Ron reían a carcajada limpia de todas las ocurrencias de los gemelos; sonrió al ver la forma en que Luna veía a su amigo y se preguntó si de esa misma forma veía ella a Harry. Pero cualquier conversación o risa fue detenida por la voz de la pequeña Weasley.

– ¿Harry, podemos hablar? – le preguntó acercándose a él.

El moreno se movió un poco incómodo en su lugar – estamos platicando... – dijo observando a los demás, y Hermione estuvo segura que no se atrevió a verla a ella por algo.

– está bien... puede esperar... – dijo y, terminando la distancia que los separaba, se sentó en sus piernas – ¿de qué hablaban? – preguntó rodeándolo por el cuello, Ron sonrió feliz, los gemelos la observaron un poco confundidos y Luna observaba a Hermione con seriedad.

– ¡Quidditch! – dijo la rubia, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver, a excepción de Harry y Hermione – Fred nos contaba sobre un partido contra Slytherin – dijo observando a los gemelos, que asintieron volviendo a sonreír.

Y ella intentó mantenerse en su lugar, por más deseos que tuviera de hacer que la pequeña pelirroja se levantara, por más deseos que tuviera de golpear a Harry, y sobre todo, por más deseos que tuviera de llorar, debía ser un poco más discreta, pero no pudo más cuando vio a Harry reírse mientras Ginny le decía algo al oído y él tomaba su cintura con una mano. Se levantó murmurando algo parecido a que necesitaba ir al servicio, pero estaba segura de que a nadie le había pasado desapercibido que se había dirigido a la cocina y no al servicio.

Respiró profundamente, varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse e intentando no llorar de nuevo, salió de la cocina acercándose al mismo lugar en el que había platicado con Luna, talvez si alguien salía podría fingir que buscaba los Blibbering Humdingers, aunque dudaba que alguien le creyera. Enjugó sus mejillas, mientras temblaba un poco a causa del frío y talvez también a causa de su enojo, porque si lloraba era de puro coraje, porque ella sabía que todo eso iba a pasar, pero ahí estaba con la esperanza de que Harry le diera su lugar, pero ¿cuál lugar?, ella sólo era su _buena_ amiga.

– ¿Hermione? – la voz de Ron la hizo sobresaltarse, y dándole la espalda se enjugó las mejillas discretamente – ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó confundido.

Le sonrió – buscaba los Blibbering Humdingers que me mostró Luna antes de la cena... ya sabes, casi no me gusta el Quidditch, así que quise salir un poco – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y se abrazó a sí misma pues había olvidado su abrigo adentro.

– ¿en verdad crees que existen? – le preguntó sorprendido y Hermione se rió.

– no, pero cualquier cosa para alejarme del Quidditch¿no? – dijo sonriendo, y Ron asintió.

– así que¿cómo son esos Bliboring Humfingers? – le preguntó también sonriendo, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, haciéndola reír.

– Blibbering Humdingers... ¿sabes que Luna te golpearía por no saber pronunciar correctamente su nombre? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Se encogió de hombros – no es mi culpa que el nombre sea difícil – dijo con calma, y estuvo apunto de decir algo más, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

– ¿Hermione, podemos hablar? – los observaba Harry desde la puerta.

Y sin que Hermione dijera nada, Ron se separó de ella – los veo allá dentro – dijo pasando junto a su amigo, que parecía enojado por algo.

La castaña lo observó con seriedad, esperando que dijera la primera tontería para poder gritarle unas cuantas verdades – ¿se te ofrecía algo? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos al ver que el moreno no decía nada.

Se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos – ¿qué hacías con Ron acá afuera? – le preguntó con gesto serio, haciendo que Hermione se riera – ¿qué? – frunció el entrecejo observándola molesto.

– no seas ridículo – le dijo también frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿cómo te atreves a venir a reclamarme que esté platicando con mi mejor amigo cuando tú tienes a tu exnovia sobre las piernas? – le preguntó con tono enojado, pero manteniendo su voz baja.

– ¡p-pero es diferente! – le dijo manteniendo su tono molesto.

– ¿diferente en qué?... ¿en que tú sí puedes quedarte a solas con ella porque fueron novios? – decía deseando poder gritarle – pensé que lo que teníamos significaba aunque fuera un poquito para ti, pero veo que no... espero que te haya sido de mucha ayuda... – la voz le comenzó a temblar – supongo que sólo practicabas para cuando la volvieras a ver¿no? – dijo sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y un nudo apretarle la garganta – de ahora en adelante, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi más que para hablar sobre los Horcruxes o Voldemort... fuera de eso, no quiero saber nada más de ti – le dijo sintiendo una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, y se alejó de él sin deseos de saber qué opinaba sobre lo que le había dicho. Entró a la casa sólo para tomar su abrigo y se limpió las mejillas antes de ir a la sala – Ron, estoy un poco cansada, por favor despídeme de tus papás – dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa apenada y salió de ahí sin esperar una respuesta.

– Hermione, no tienes... – decía Harry y la intentó detener, pero ella no tenía la más mínima intención de escucharlo, lo empujó haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta y salió de la casa dando pasos largos, quería estar lejos de él lo antes posible.

Caminó hasta la colina sintiendo las lágrimas bajar rápidamente por sus mejillas, mientras el frío le calaba los huesos, pero no hizo nada por ponerse el abrigo, eso sólo le quitaría tiempo para alejarse de Harry. En cuanto estuvo en la cima desapareció ahogando un sollozo; al dejar de sentir la opresión en su pecho causada por la aparición cayó al piso, pero se levantó rápidamente, a pesar de estar llorando y de lo mal que se sentía, no iba a permitirse derrumbarse, ni por él ni por nadie.

Entró a la cabaña y cerró la puerta sin detenerse hasta estar dentro de su habitación, intentó no seguir llorando, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. No tenía razón de llorar¿no?, ella sabía que Harry, tarde o temprano, regresaría con Ginny, sabía que sus encuentros no eran nada _serio_, nada importante, pero entonces, si sabía todo eso¿porqué le dolía tanto?

Cubrió su rostro con las manos y su abrigo, y gritó, gritó enojada consigo misma y con Harry, por hacerla creer en algo que no tenía fundamentos, porque con sus besos había creído que le importaba, con sus caricias había entendido que le gustaba, y cada vez que decía su nombre estaba segura de que significaba algo más, pero todo había sido un pequeño juego, la forma en que él se olvidaba de todas sus preocupaciones y podía prepararse para ser un buen novio... pero no sería el de ella.

– ¡Hermione! – deseó golpearlo, gritarle que se fuera, ya le había dicho que no quería saber nada de él – Hermione, necesitamos hablar... – le dijo intentando entrar a su habitación, pero ella ya se esperaba eso, así que la había sellado muy bien – por favor... hablemos... lo que dijiste no... no fue en serio¿verdad? – quiso reírse en su cara.

– lamento quitarte tus momentos de diversión – le dijo intentando sonar firme, y que no le ganara su voz llorosa – pero mejor regresa a la fiesta, seguro te diviertes más con ella – dijo sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara, y se sobresaltó al escucharlo golpear la puerta con bastante fuerza.

– ¿porqué no entiendes que no tengo nada que ver con ella? – le dijo enojado.

– talvez porque el que se hayan desaparecido a solas me dice lo contrario... – dijo también enojada, _feliz_ de poder gritarle.

– ¡tú también te desapareciste con Ron! –

– ¡y con Luna! – le recordó la castaña cruzándose de brazos, y por un momento no escuchó nada.

– Hermione, por favor ábreme, necesitamos hablar – dijo un poco más calmado, pero ella no estaba muy segura de querer verlo.

– estamos hablando – dijo con tono decidido.

Palmeó un par de veces la puerta – así no podemos hablar... ábreme... – le pidió y Hermione lo meditó unos segundos, no quería ceder, pero si...

Abrió la puerta observándolo con seriedad, y Harry la observó apenado – ¿qué quieres decirme? – le preguntó con gesto indiferente.

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Hermione lo evitó – ¿de verdad crees que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, regresaría con Ginny? – le preguntó con gesto decaído.

– creo lo que veo – le dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

– Hermione, no podía tirarla y menos frente a sus hermanos... y cuando salimos sólo hablamos... ella quiere regresar, pero le dije que no, le expliqué que yo necesitaba hacer esto, que no podía... –

– ponerla en peligro, sí, eso ya lo había escuchado – dijo con gesto molesto – pero no dices lo que pasa... –

– no puedo decirle que hemos... le diría a Ron y él se volvería loco, seguro me mata – intentó explicarle.

– y haría bien... – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – puedes decirle que ya no sientes nada por ella... ¿porqué te escondes en esa excusa de que quieres mantenerla a salvo?... – le preguntó desesperada retorciendo su abrigo.

– porque yo... – intentó decir, pero Hermione se contestó sola.

– porque quieres mantener esa opción abierta¿no?... claro que sí¡eres muy inteligente! – dijo sonriendo con sorna y le aplaudió un par de veces – mientras vences a los malos y tu linda novia te espera en casa, te acuestas con la amiga tonta que cree que de verdad te importa –

– Hermione, no pongas palabras en mi boca – le dijo con gesto molesto, y la castaña volvió a reír con ironía.

– ¡pero si es lo que veo que estás haciendo! – dijo enojada, sintiendo una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla – ¿o qué es lo que quieres que crea?... ¡con suerte y hasta me lo trago! –

Harry la observó sintiéndose derrotado – ¿dime cómo quieres que le diga que nunca sentí nada por ella? – le dijo observándola con gesto cansado.

– ¿es que porqué te cuesta tanto decirle?... piensa un poquito, Harry, mientras te acuestas conmigo allá está Ginny esperando a que regreses para ser la feliz pareja que fueron el curso pasado... ¿cómo crees que me hace sentir eso? – le dijo con voz ahogada y no pudo evitar volver a llorar; se cubrió el rostro con su abrigo y segundos más tarde sintió los brazos de Harry rodear su espalda.

– te juro que no siento nada por ella... sólo... no puedo herirla, los Weasley son como una familia para mi... – decía acariciando su cabello – prometo que no permitiré que crea cosas que no son, o que se acerque con otras intenciones... y también le dejaré claro a Ron que ya no hay nada entre nosotros... – le dijo besando su cabello – por favor, ya no llores... jamás jugaría contigo – le aseguró abrazándola con fuerza – perdón por haberte hecho pasar por esto – se disculpó apartando su abrigo de su rostro – en verdad lo lamento... – le dijo acariciando su mejilla, y ella asintió, claro que lo iba a perdonar, tarde o temprano lo haría, pero no lo dejó besarla.

– ahora no... – le dijo separándose de él – no sé si pueda... no quiero volver a lo mismo – dijo dándole la espalda.

– está bien... yo... buenas noches... – dijo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Eso era lo mejor¿verdad?, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para saber lo que haría, talvez no debía volver a besarlo, sólo necesitaba tiempo para olvidarlo.


	8. Siempre es de Noche

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

_Acércate, que cuando estemos piel con piel_

_mis manos te dibujarán_

_tu aroma me dirá tu edad_

_j__unto a ti, unidos sin saber porqué_

_seguramente se me note_

_el resplandor de una ilusión_

_porque a tu lado puedo olvidar..._

_que para mi siempre es de noche_

_pero esta noche es como un atardecer_

_si logras que a la vida me asome_

_tus ojos sean los que brillen_

_y la luna que la borre_

_en mi eterna oscuridad_

_el cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre_

_que no daría yo por contemplarte_

_aunque fuera un solo instante..._

Salió de su habitación un poco tarde esa mañana, no tenía deseos de ver a su amigo, además necesitaba descansar, no había pasado una buena noche y su cabeza le dolía un poco, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía encontrarse con él, y talvez sería más temprano que tarde.

Lo vio sentado en la mesa, justo frente a ella como esa mañana después de su primer encuentro, y deseó que todo lo demás hubiera sido un sueño, que Ron la sobresaltara con su saludo y le ofreciera un café amargo, pero nada de eso pasó, siguió caminando sin voltearlo a ver y se acercó a la estufa, sintiendo nuevos deseos de llorar¿porqué no podía ser más fuerte¿porqué no podía fingir que no le importaba?.

Se enjugó las mejillas con una mano, mientras con la otra se servía un poco de café – ¿y Ron? – preguntó con voz ronca, y escuchó la silla de Harry moverse, y temió que ahora fuera él quien la evitara.

– le dije que se quedara en la Madriguera... – se sobresaltó al sentir su aliento en su cuello, y estuvo segura de que Harry se había dado cuenta del temblor que había provocado en su cuerpo al tomar su cintura – es navidad, y debes estar con tus seres queridos en navidad – le dijo rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

Sintió un par de lágrimas bajar por su rostro – ¿porqué haces esto? – le preguntó sin apartar sus manos de la taza.

– ¿qué estoy haciendo?... – le preguntó aferrando ambos brazos a su cintura – quiero que sepas que... no me gustaría estar en otro lugar que no fuera aquí... – le dijo besando su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos mientras otra lágrima resbalaba por ella – he cometido muchos errores, pero esto no es uno de ellos, no quiero que pienses que sólo te busqué para jugar contigo, tampoco es por que quiero practicar, ni por la tensión... – le dijo apartando una de sus manos de la taza.

– ¿entonces porqué me buscabas? – le preguntó sintiéndolo envolver su mano con la de él.

– porque... – dijo y parecía como si le costara terminar esa frase – no sé... sólo... no puedo evitar regresar a ti... es como si, como si algo más fuerte que yo me hiciera buscarte... – le dijo y la hizo girar, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro – no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha costado no irte a buscar todas las noches... muchas veces me contuve los deseos de correr a Ron para poder hacerte... para poder estar a tu lado todo el día... – le dijo limpiando sus mejillas con sus pulgares y besó su frente – no sé la verdadera razón... no sé porqué hago todo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, y no quiero que termine, pero tampoco quiero lastimarte... si no quieres que te vuelva a tocar lo entiendo – le dijo con seriedad, aún acariciando sus mejillas, y ella sólo pudo abrazarlo ocultando su rostro en su pecho y aferrándose a su espalda, y él correspondió a su abrazo besando su cabello – te prometo que todo será diferente de ahora en adelante – dijo haciéndola levantar su rostro y la castaña asintió aceptando su beso, la besó con calma, con ternura y ella correspondió de la misma manera, intentando descifrar todo lo que seguramente quería decirle con esa caricia.

La sostuvo en sus brazos elevándola varios centímetros del suelo, y ella le dijo todo al aferrar sus piernas a sus costados, envolviendo su espalda con ellas; gimió al sentirlo intensificar el beso, mientras giraba con ella en brazos hasta llevarla a la mesa, sentándola ahí sin dejar de besarla y ella no aflojó ni un poco sus piernas, haciéndolo sonreír – no me iré a ningún lado... – le aseguró acariciando su rostro, a penas separándose de su boca.

Sonrió dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, no sabía si estaba cometiendo un error al volver a lo mismo, pero como le había dicho Harry, no podía evitar regresar a él. Tomó su camisa y, bajando sus piernas hasta su cintura, se la quitó, lo acercó más a ella haciendo presión con sus piernas en las de él, que no tardó en abrazarla y besarla, cubriendo su espalda con sus brazos, mientras Hermione acariciaba sus hombros correspondiendo completamente a su beso.

Sintió su mano deslizarse desde su espalda a su cintura, buscando el borde de su blusa, y se estremeció al sentir sus dedos sobre su piel, como si llevara años sin sentirlo; la acarició llevando su mano hasta su abdomen, sintiendo un delgado pliegue que lo hizo sonreír, pues Hermione se enderezó haciéndolo desaparecer; le sacó la blusa separándose un poco de ella y Hermione aprovechó para desabrochar su pantalón, pero lo sostuvo evitando que cayera, y buscó en sus bolsillos, haciendo que Harry retrocediera un poco estremeciéndose – ya no tengo poción – dijo mostrándole su varita y un preservativo, y el moreno no tardó en tomar el condón, dejándolo sobre la mesa mientras Hermione sonreía dejando caer su pantalón mientras aún sostenía su varita con una mano.

Harry buscó el botón de su pantalón sin dejar de besarla, y Hermione se separó de él al ver que tenía un poco de dificultad para completar su tarea, el moreno le sonrió y besó sus labios aún con sus manos en su cintura; lo observó ver su pantalón, desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre con calma, acarició su vientre sin dejar de observarlo y la hizo levantarse tomándola por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra tiraba de su pantalón; se aferró a sus hombros, sin soltar la varita, sosteniéndose también con sus piernas, para que Harry pudiera quitarle el pantalón, y sintió sus manos bajar también su ropa interior – oh, Harry... no creo que en la mesa... – decía un poco apenada, pero el moreno la detuvo besándola mientras volvía a sentarla y tiraba de su pantalón con facilidad.

Gimió al sentir su excitación presionar su vientre mientras Harry buscaba el seguro de su sujetador sin dejar de besarla, y ella apartó las manos de su espalda para dejarlo sacar la prenda, e inmediatamente lo sintió acariciar sus senos, masajeándolos con suavidad, haciéndola gemir, y lo buscó bajando su bóxer con una mano, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, quería sentirse parte de él, como lo había hecho todas esas otras veces, que la tocara como nadie la había tocado nunca.

Harry la detuvo dándole un suave beso en los labios, y se separó de ella para ponerse el preservativo, lo observó hacer lo mismo que había hecho dos meses atrás, abrió el envoltorio con cuidado y se lo puso con suma precaución, preocupándose de no romperlo. Le sonrió y acarició su pierna con un pie, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte; la tomó por la cintura con una mano, apartó su varita dejándola sobre la mesa, y con la otra atrajo sus caderas a su pelvis, y gimió, gimió llena de placer, feliz por estar con él de nuevo, por sentirlo de nuevo, no sabía cómo haría, pero no permitiría que la apartaran de él, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que cualquier razón o cualquier Weasley, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo.

La besó moviéndose dentro de ella, acariciando su cintura y uno de sus senos, y ella se preguntó si él sentía aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ella sentía por él, si su corazón latía tan rápido como el de ella al sentirlo de esa forma, al verlo, al saber que estaba a su lado; y quiso saber si soñaba con un futuro como ella lo hacía, a su lado, envejeciendo juntos, talvez con hijos.

Gimió al sentirlo entrar con un poco más de fuerza, y esta vez no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, tenía tantas dudas y estaba tan insegura de demasiadas cosas, que todo el amor que sentía por él se convirtió en duda, y el pecho le dolió y quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero estaba demasiado expuesta, ya era suficiente con que supiera que ella también lo deseaba y que no quería que nadie más lo besara ni lo abrazaba.

Gimió arqueando su espalda y lo escuchó gemir a él también, aferrándose a su cintura y la besó, sin separarse ni un poco de ella, lo rodeó por el cuello, correspondiendo a su beso, y comprendió que había algo, talvez no era amor como el que ella sentía por él, pero había algo más, y pudo estar casi segura de que era más de lo que pudo haber entre él y Ginny.

– Feliz Navidad... – le dijo sonriendo, haciéndola reír; se separó sólo un poco de ella, volvió a tomarla en brazos, tomando también su varita, y caminó con un poco de dificultad, pues aún tenía su pantalón en los tobillos, Hermione se rió aferrándose a su espalda y observó el desastre que habían dejado en la cocina.

Entraron a su habitación y Harry la llevó hasta el colchón, hincándose frente a él la acostó, y se levantó un poco para volver a ponerse su bóxer y su pantalón – ¿qué haces? – le preguntó saliendo del baño al verla intentar levantarse

Hermione lo observó confundida – voy por mi ropa – dijo sentándose en el colchón, y lo vio negar.

– así como estás, estás perfecta – dijo sentándose a su lado, y la besó acariciando su cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra cubría su cadera acercándola a él – sería fantástico siempre celebrar navidad de esta forma – le dijo sonriendo, antes de separarse de ella – _accio_ ropa – dijo apuntando hacia la puerta de la habitación, y en cuestión de segundos llegaron varias prendas hasta la cama.

Intentó recuperar su ropa, pero Harry la detuvo – ¿puedo aunque sea ponerme mi ropa interior? – le preguntó mientras lo veía dejar las prendas a un lado, pero el moreno negó.

– ya te dije que así estás perfecta – dijo volviéndola a besar mientras la hacía acostarse y él se acostaba a su lado – jamás pensé que... bueno, tú y yo... – le decía recorriendo su cuerpo con una mano – quiero decir, siempre me pareciste bonita, pero... jamás imaginé que tú sintieras algo... cuando te besé pensé que me golpearías, pero cuando respondiste a mi beso, fue como si algo se prendiera en mi cabeza... y no pude dejar de besarte, ni acariciarte – le dijo antes de besar su quijada, mientras ella sonreía. Al parecer las cosas no iban a salir tan mal después de todo.

OoOoOoOoO

Sonrió mientras preparaba la comida, talvez no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su "reconciliación" como para decirlo, pero sentía que las cosas serían bastante diferentes esta vez, Harry era más... bueno, parecía que realmente la tomaría en serio, aunque sabía que no dirían nada a nadie sobre lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero estaba segura de que esta vez sí dejaría las cosas claras con los Weasley.

– ¿qué preparamos? – le preguntó rodeándola por la cintura y besó su cuello. Después de un par de horas había aceptado regresarle su ropa, sólo después de que Hermione le asegurara que no volvería a verla así en mucho tiempo.

Le sonrió y volteó un poco para darle un beso – preparamos estofado de buey estilo Hagrid – dijo con gesto serio, pero no tardó en reír al ver la cara de Harry – estoy bromeando, sólo es un poco de sopa, no tenemos nada más... creo que uno de nosotros deberá ir pronto a comprar algo – le dijo haciendo girar la cuchara de manera manual.

– bueno, después del _desayuno_ creo que no tengo tanta hambre – le dijo sonriendo y estuvo apunto de besarla, pero se detuvo al escuchar un golpe en la puerta.

Se separó de ella, sacando su varita, y ella se olvidó de la sopa, imitándolo. Harry se acercó a la puerta preparado para atacar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, y lo observó un poco confundida al verlo bajar la varita – ¿qué...? – quiso preguntarle, pero se detuvo al ver entrar a Ron acomodándose la capa.

– ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo observando hacia atrás y frotándose la frente.

Harry sonrió – lo siento, puse una barrera frente a la puerta... – le dijo acercándose a la mesa, y se sentó mientras Ron se acercaba a Hermione.

– ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó frotando su espalda y la castaña le sonrió agradecida por su preocupación.

– mucho mejor, gracias – le dijo sonriendo mientras seguía con lo que estaba preparando.

– Luna me dijo que extrañabas a tus papás... habría preferido que se quedaran en la Madriguera, para que no se sintieran tan solos – dijo observando ligeramente a Harry – pero creo que fue mejor que regresaran, mamá no dejó de pedirme que regresáramos, que no teníamos que andar escondidos quién sabe dónde – dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

Le sonrió – vi que estabas muy entretenido con Luna – dijo dándole un empujoncito con el codo, y estuvo segura de que por un segundo sonrió un poco apenado, pero no tardó en negar con gesto serio.

– es agradable... digo, no está tan loca como creía... pero nada más – dijo un poco incómodo.

– yo creo que es una gran chica – intervino Harry, haciendo que el pelirrojo se separara de ella – podría ser una gran pareja, Ron – le dijo sonriendo ligeramente y Ron negó frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Hermione sonreía divertida.

– ¡nada de eso! – aseguró acercándose también a la mesa – quiero decir, seguro es una gran chica, y podría ser gran pareja de alguien, pero... ¿mía? – dijo confundido, sentándose frente a Harry.

– ¿porqué no?... es bonita, y eso no lo puedes negar – dijo el moreno y Ron asintió, aunque parecía perdido en sus pensamientos – es divertida... inteligente... puede pasar una velada sin bailar... y es muy valiente – decía, y Hermione estaba casi segura de que se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos para que se imaginara a Luna.

– ¡y cocina muy bien! – agregó la castaña – tu mamá me dijo que ella llevó el postre – y contuvo sus deseos de reír al ver la cara de su amigo – bueno, la sopa está lista – dijo evitando que su amigo dijera lo que sea que tuviera que decir, pues estaba segura de que intentaría negar cualquier cosa.

Llevó la olla hasta la mesa y con un movimiento de varita acercó los cubiertos y platos que usarían – creo que hoy sólo tomaremos agua... debemos comprar algunas cosas, nos estamos quedando sin comida – dijo mientras se sentaba entre Harry y Ron, que asintieron mientras Ron servía la sopa y Harry el agua.

– mañana temprano iré – dijo el pelirrojo, pero el moreno negó.

– yo iré, necesito comprar unas cosas en el callejón Diagon – dijo un poco preocupado y Hermione sonrió divertida.

– dime qué necesitas, yo puedo comprarlo – le dijo con calma, comenzando a comer.

Pero Harry volvió a negar – no te preocupes, preferiría que te quedaras a ayudar a Hermione, talvez a ustedes se les ocurra dónde pueden estar los Horcruxes – dijo con gesto serio, y Ron se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

– vaya, nunca pensé que fueran tan acomedidos... espero que así sea siempre – dijo sonriendo, mientras sentía a Harry buscar su pie, fingiendo sumo interés en su sopa.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó a sus amigos interrumpiendo un poco su lectura, Ron parecía molesto por algo y Harry se veía bastante estresado. Bueno, no era que no supiera la razón de sus estados de ánimo, más bien era que no pudieran fingir aunque sea un poco. Ron estaba enojado porque Harry, en más de una ocasión, le había insinuado de una manera muy poco amable, que se fuera a la Madriguera, pero él insistía que no regresaría hasta haber terminado su misión; y Harry estaba estresado porque... pues, podría decir que porque no habían avanzado ni un poco, pero algo le hacía creer que se debía a que tenían casi dos meses sin poder estar juntos, y no era que ella no lo extrañara, también deseaba que la volviera a besar, pero parecía que ella tenía más autocontrol que él, pues el moreno en más de una ocasión había agarrado su pierna bajo la mesa e intentado acariciar un poco más.

– un día todos quieren ir a hacer las compras y al otro nadie se habla – dijo cerrando su libro y los observó con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y una mirada seria.

– ¿qué? – preguntaron los dos con gesto confundido.

– que parecen un par de niños pequeños molestos porque uno no le prestó su juguete al otro – los reprendió haciéndolos fruncir el entrecejo.

– yo no presto mis _juguetes_ – murmuró Harry, pero sólo ella lo alcanzó a escuchar, y no supo si reírse o darle un sopapo en la cabeza.

Suspiró – está bien, qué les parece si vamos a Grimmauld Place, ahí fue la última vez donde vimos el relicario¿no? – dijo volviendo a abrir su libro, y sintió una especie de peso sobre ella, levantó la mirada encontrándose con los gestos sorprendidos de Harry y Ron – ¿qué? – preguntó confundida, y al ver sus gestos no sabía si querían besarla o ahorcarla.

– ¿porqué no lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Ron levantándose de su lugar.

Los observó sin entender nada – p-porque era algo obvio¿no?... digo... los tres sabíamos que estaba ahí, yo pensé que.. bueno, que no tendría importancia si... ¡por algo no lo mencionaron ustedes! – dijo desesperada, al seguir recibiendo las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos.

– no lo mencionamos porque no teníamos idea... bueno sí, pero... creo que era como la espada... siempre lo supimos, pero nunca lo recordamos – dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa, y parecía que parte del estrés se había evaporado – ¡perfecto! – dijo sobresaltándolos, mientras se levantaba de su lugar – vamos a dormir, mañana iremos temprano a Grimmauld Place – anunció y se dirigió a su habitación.

– ¿no cenaremos? – le preguntó Ron un poco preocupado.

– si quieres puedes cenar, pero mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano para alcanzar a comer algo antes de irnos – dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

El pelirrojo lo observó con aprensión – sólo tomaré un bocadillo – dijo dirigiéndose al refrigerador, haciendo reír a Hermione, lo observó tomar un pedazo de pan y un poco de carne, cerrar el refrigerador y entrar a su habitación.

Bueno, por lo menos el humor entre sus amigos había cambiado, se levantó de su lugar recogiendo los libros y entró a su habitación, debía dormirse temprano, no sabía lo que les esperaba en Grimmauld place.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba segura de que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se había acostado y aún no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en la forma en que la buscaba con la mirada, en las incontables veces que había intentado robarle un beso en esos dos meses, pero más pensaba en todas esas veces que la besó, todas esas veces que la acarició y estuvo dentro de ella; no podía creer que se hubiera burlado tanto de él cuando ella misma no podía dormir por la falta que le hacía volver a sentirlo.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero un ruido la detuvo, alguien había intentado abrir su puerta, o por lo menos eso le pareció; buscó su varita bajo su almohada y apuntó inmediatamente hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse.

– soy yo... – lo escuchó murmurar con ambos brazos en alto, y se levantó de un salto, temiendo que algo hubiera pasado.

– ¿qué es?... ¿Ron... qué le pasó? – preguntó asustada, acercándose a él, mientras el moreno cerraba la puerta.

– todo está bien... – le dijo tomándola por la cintura cuando estuvo frente a él, y se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesto su bóxer – pero yo no... – dijo antes de besarla, y ella gimió acariciando su pecho, de verdad que lo había extrañado.

Pero por más que lo extrañara, no podían – Harry... Ron está... – decía intentando mantenerlo separado de ella, pero el moreno no dejaba de buscar sus labios.

– Ron está profundamente dormido... – le dijo logrando acariciarle los labios con los suyos – no me hagas sufrir más... – le pidió con tono suplicante, aferrándose a su cintura – no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño... – acarició el contorno de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos – prometo ser silencioso – le dijo haciéndola reír, mientras daba cortos pasos hacia el colchón.

– ¿si despierta?... nos odiará a los dos y... no podemos hacerle esto... si va a saberlo debe ser de otra forma – le dijo recuperando su gesto serio y se separó de él sentándose en el colchón.

– ¿ya no te gusto? – le preguntó hincándose frente a ella, y no pudo contener su risa al ver la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

– claro que me gustas... y tengo tantos deseos como tú de volver a... estar contigo, pero no podemos... Ron está aquí – le decía y Harry la acercó a él haciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Le sonrió sacando su varita – por eso me gusta la magia – dijo sosteniéndola con un brazo, mientras agitaba su otra mano murmurando hechizos – no podrá entrar ni escuchar nada – le dijo antes de besarla, soltando su varita y haciéndola reír mientras se sostenía tomándolo por el cuello, correspondiendo completamente a su beso. Lo sintió acariciar su espalda bajo su pijama, y jadeó rompiendo el beso al sentir su excitación; lo observó sorprendida – te dije que te extrañaba – le sonrió antes de volverla a besar, subiendo su blusa, y pareció realmente feliz al descubrir que no llevaba nada debajo.

Y se olvidó de la blusa, simplemente se dedicó a besarla y acariciar sus senos debajo de la tela, y ella intentó no gemir, pues a pesar de los hechizos de Harry, temía que los descubrieran. Correspondió a su beso intentando evitar que se separara de ella, pues sabía cuáles serían sus intenciones si se alejaba de sus labios, pero el moreno fue más listo que ella, logró colar, con sorprendente velocidad, una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, dentro del pantalón de su pijama, haciéndola gemir y romper el beso; y en seguida lo sintió cubrir uno de sus senos con su boca, besándolo y acariciándolo con su lengua y sus dientes, haciéndola gemir de nuevo, aferrando sus manos a su cabello. No, ya no le importaba que Ron los escuchara, es más, si a Harry se le ocurría detenerse ella misma lo mataba.

Jadeó moviendo su pelvis, deseando sentirlo dentro de ella, pero el moreno parecía bastante entretenido besando sus senos y estimulándola con una mano, mientras la otra se perdía entre su cabello, intentó besarlo, pero Harry le sonrió evitándola y la hizo gemir al acariciar el punto preciso.

Estaba bien, si él quería jugar, ella también sabía hacerlo, podía hacerlo sufrir tanto como ella quisiera, movió sus caderas frotándose contra su entrepierna, y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior al escucharlo jadear, se volvió a mover, y lo escuchó gemir un débil _no_, mientras se aferraba a su cintura con ambas manos, intentando evitar que se volviera a mover; lo observó con gesto divertido y se acercó a su rostro, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios, y lo dejó terminar con la distancia, besándola como hacía tanto no la besaba, y rodeándola por la espalda la volvió a acostar en la cama, tiró de su pantalón bajándolo lo más que le permitía su brazo, sin dejar de besarla, apoyándose en el colchón con su brazo libre.

Sintió su vientre caliente a la espera de él, se aferró a su cintura, lastimándolo un poco con sus uñas, pero esta vez no iba a pedirle perdón, la estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado, parecía que no entendía que ella moría por sentirlo dentro, quería ser suya otra vez, quería sentir que no estaba sola, que él seguía necesitando de ella tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

– hazme tuya... – jadeó separándose un poco de sus labios, y lo observó sonreír.

Lo sintió pasar una mano bajo su cabeza, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas bajando un poco su bóxer, y sobre su ropa interior acarició su entrepierna haciéndola estremecerse; la besó sintiendo su pecho latir con bastante fuerza e hizo a un lado la tela que la cubría, sólo lo necesario para poder entrar en ella, y ambos jadearon como si hubieran olvidado cómo era tener esa conexión, y no se movió, quería recordarla, quería grabar en su memoria cada sensación provocada por su calor, acarició sus labios y besó su quijada bajando hasta su cuello, pero no se movió, se sentía tan bien estar sólo así, sentirla así.

Acarició su cuello con sus labios mientras una de sus manos descansaba bajo su cabeza y la otra cubría parte de su cadera, y ella recorría su espalda con las manos, besando su cabello y su sien. Y se sintió tan completa, se sintió en paz, como si nada externo pudiera dañarlos, no importaba nada fuera de ellos, no mientras estuvieran juntos.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminó junto a Ron por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place, Harry había entrado a la habitación de Sirius, así que estaba segura de que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, deseó estar a su lado, compartir ese momento con él, pero sabía que en esa ocasión necesitaba tiempo.

– ¿crees que avancemos hoy? – le preguntó Ron deteniéndose un poco para asomarse a una habitación.

Se acercó a él entrando al dormitorio – eso espero... creo que el tiempo se nos ha ido de las manos y hemos avanzado nada – dijo con gesto decaído, estaban en la habitación que había compartido con Ginny, dudaban que ahí encontraran algo, pero más valía asegurarse.

Ron abrió un ropero – bueno, si aquí lo vimos supongo que aquí debe estar – dijo intentando animarla, mientras revisaba los cajones.

Hermione sonrió agradecida, sentándose en la que había sido su cama – ¿puedo preguntarte algo y prometes no enojarte? – dijo observando las costuras de la sobrecama, tirando de un hilo que estaba fuera de su lugar, el pelirrojo asintió sin dejar de abrir cajones y moviendo lo poco que había en ellos – ¿porqué...? mmmh... ¿te peleaste con tus papás? – le preguntó fingiendo interés en la cómoda que estaba junto a su cama.

Ron la observó y negó – hablé con ellos y les dije que no podía regresar... los estoy atrasando más de lo que los estoy ayudando– dijo un poco apenado – así que mejor me dedico junto a ustedes a terminar con esto –

Hermione le sonrió – presiento que vamos por buen camino – le dijo levantándose de su lugar, y tomó su mano para salir de la habitación – así que Luna¿eh? – dijo sonriendo divertida, empujándolo un poco con su hombro, y el pelirrojo la observó sorprendido y negó con gesto, hasta cierto punto, asustado.

– ¿a qué te refieres? – le preguntó fingiendo confusión, haciéndola reír.

– los vi en la Madriguera y no creo que tenga algo de malo que te guste – le dijo pasando su brazo bajo el de él, que la observó un poco apenado.

Se rascó la cabeza – pero... – decía, y se detuvo al escuchar a Harry llamar a Hermione.

Lo observó preocupada, y sin decir nada dieron media vuelta, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Harry, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, estaba segura de que algo había sucedido. Aceleró sus pasos adelantándose varios metros y al entrar a la habitación de Sirius sintió un tirón en el pecho al verlo; tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía que un par de lágrimas acababan de cruzar sus mejillas; y no lo dudó ni un poco, se acercó a él sin importarle lo que Ron pudiera pensar o la reacción que pudiera tener, y lo abrazó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó en susurro, observándolo fijamente mientras enjugaba sus mejillas con los pulgares, y Harry le sonrió agradecido, aún tomándola por la cintura, mientras ambos olvidaban por completo la presencia de Ron, que los observaba un poco confundido y algo apenado.

– es... es una tontería – dijo mostrándole un pergamino un poco viejo.

Lo tomó un poco confundida y comenzó a leerlo, era una carta para Sirius de Lily, la mamá de Harry, en ella relataba un poco acerca del primer cumpleaños del moreno y le agradecía por el regalo que le había enviado, sonrió: una escoba.

– Harry, esto es... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, y el moreno le sonrió mostrándole una fotografía. Sonrió enternecida al ver un Harry bebé volando en su pequeña escoba junto a su papá que reía divertido, mientras su mamá los observaba feliz. Lo observó y se cubrió la boca con una mano, intentando callar un sollozo, sabía todo lo que eso significaba para Harry, sabía que era un recuerdo más de ellos. Tomó su mano mientras le devolvía la foto y la carta, y se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación, percatándose a penas de que Ron estaba ahí, pero no soltó la mano de su amigo, que le dio un apretón a modo de agradecimiento.

– creo que nos falta buscar abajo – dijo el pelirrojo un poco incómodo.

Y Hermione asintió – necesitamos revisar muy bien la casa, y si no está aquí, pues... creo que tendremos que concentrarnos en otro Horcrux – dijo caminando detrás de Ron, enjugándose las mejillas, aún tomando la mano de Harry.

– deberíamos dividirnos – dijo el moreno cuando llegaron a la planta baja y los dos asintieron – Ron, ve a la cocina – dijo observándolo con gesto serio.

– no se te ocurra comer nada – le advirtió Hermione al ver el gesto que había hecho su amigo, que al escucharla la observó molesto – no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevan las cosas aquí... puede estar descompuesto – dijo con un poco de asco y el pelirrojo asintió sin chistar.

– ¿a dónde irán ustedes? – les preguntó observándolos un poco reacio a dejarlos ir.

– yo iré al salón, aprovecharé para buscar libros, talvez nos sirve alguno – dijo soltando la mano de Harry para señalar su camino.

– y yo voy al comedor – dijo Harry alejándose de ellos – nos vemos en la cocina – dijo sin voltear a verlos, y cada uno tomó su camino.

Volvió a subir hasta la primera planta, y escuchó a Harry cerrar la puerta, mientras ella alcanzaba el último escalón. Suspiró, tenía tantos deseos de que todo terminara pronto, de que Harry pudiera disfrutar de su vida, realmente disfrutarla, sin nada más que lo preocupara, sin tener siempre en su cabeza la sombra de Voldemort. Deseó poder hacer algo más, pero sabía que lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí, luchando a su lado, siendo su apoyo.

Entró al salón, ignorando por completo la habitación donde tantas veces había escuchado hablar a Ginny sobre Dean, Corner y, por supuesto, Harry; aún seguía sin entender cómo era que todos pensaba en ella como una dulce e inocente niña pelirroja, si de dulce e inocente tenía lo mismo que Bellatrix de noble y cariñosa. Frunció el entrecejo reprendiéndose a ella misma, no tenía porqué preocuparse por ella, Ginny ya era historia para Harry, él se lo había dicho y demostrado, tan claro estaba que Ron no la había mencionado en casi un mes.

Se acercó al escritorio, no sabía qué hacía ahí, ese lugar lo habían vaciado ellos mismos, pero igual abrió uno de los cajones, y estuvo apunto de gritar al ver una araña salir rápidamente, se rió de ella misma, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la puerta abrirse – ¡Harry! – lo reprendió con gesto molesto y una mano en el pecho, pero el moreno la hizo callar mientras cerraba la puerta – ¿qué pasa? – susurró observándolo acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.

– no hay nada en el comedor – le dijo con calma y la rodeó por la cintura.

– Harry – dijo a modo de advertencia, pero el moreno se hizo el desentendido.

– y en la cocina hay muchas cosas así que Ron podría tardar un poco – dijo antes de acariciarle los labios con los suyos, sin dejar de sonreír – anoche fue... – susurró uniendo su frente a la de ella – jamás imaginé que te extrañaría tanto – dijo antes de besarla, arrinconándola contra el escritorio, haciéndola gemir.

– no... – se separó de él, o cuando menos logró detener el beso – Ron está allá abajo y... Harry, necesitamos terminar con esto – le dijo con gesto serio, y pudo ver cómo se ensombreció la mirada de su amigo.

– me gustaría olvidarme de todo esto... fingir que no sé nada y que no hay ninguna profecía y yo no soy el que tiene que resolver todo esto... así me siento cuando estoy contigo – dijo besando la punta de su nariz – no existe Voldemort ni Mortífagos... sólo estás tú y... tú logras hacerme sentir una persona... sólo Harry, no el niño que vivió – dijo antes de volver a besarla, acariciando su cintura, acercándola más a él; y ella acarició sus mejillas, no le decía que la quería, pero le hacía saber lo importante que era para él.

– vamos... – le dijo sonriéndole débilmente, y tomando su mano lo hizo salir del salón. Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, con los dedos entrelazados y un silencioso temor¿qué iba a pasar si terminaba todo y ella moría?... ¿qué haría si Voldemort lograba vencerlo?. Se aferró a su mano, no iba a permitirlo, ya había sufrido suficiente; haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para asegurarse de que sobreviviera y lograra disfrutar de una vida tranquila.

Entraron a la cocina encontrando a Ron hincado en el piso y con la cabeza metida en uno de los compartimientos – ¿has encontrado algo? – preguntó Harry levantando la voz, haciendo que el pelirrojo se golpeara la cabeza.

– no... – dijo con tono quejoso, frotándose la cabeza mientras lo volteaba a ver y Harry se reía acercándose a él. Al entrar a la cocina habían soltados sus manos, parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para que Ron se enterara de su _relación_.

– ¿ya revisaste la despensa y la caldera? – le preguntó Hermione caminando cerca de la chimenea, segura de que ese lugar le traía incontables recuerdos a Harry.

El pelirrojo volvió a negar – como puedes ver, el lugar está enorme – dijo molesto, volviendo a meter la cabeza en el estante.

Observó a Harry y se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose en silencio a la despensa – creo que deberías buscar en la caldera – le dijo al moreno, que asintió acercándose a ella. Sin decir nada comenzaron a buscar.

– vaya, olvidaba que Kreacher tenía su nido aquí... – escuchó decir a Harry.

Sonrió moviendo las cosas que aún quedaban en la despensa, tenía un buen presentimiento, estaba segura de que algo bueno sucedería ese día, y sabía que no se debía sólo a el buen humor que había logrado inyectarle Harry. Estaba segura de que darían un paso más.

– ¡aquí está! – dijo el moreno entusiasmado, y ella se golpeó la cabeza al intentar levantarse rápidamente – ¡lo encontré! – decía sonriendo, y Ron se acercó a ellos mientras ella salía de la despensa frotándose la cabeza.

Los tres sonrieron, mientras Harry sostenía el guardapelo con una mezcla de felicidad y tranquilidad, que deseó tanto poder besarlo – entonces ahora podemos regresar – dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír mientras Harry se pasaba la cadena del relicario por el cuello – tengo hambre... – dijo un poco a penado al ver las miradas confundidas de sus amigos, que se rieron al escucharlo.

OoOoOoOoO

Parecía que haber terminado con ese Horcrux le había inyectado energía a Harry. Ron sólo cenó y se fue a dormir, en verdad se veía agotado, y ella, bueno, sí, estaba un poco cansada, pero... Harry era muy buen estimulante; y bueno, él parecía... tenía mucha energía, estaba apunto de amanecer y él no tenía la menor intención de dejarla.

¿Cómo destruyeron el guardapelo?, pues, fácil, aún tenían la espada, así que no lo tuvieron que pensar demasiado. Ron tomó el relicario, sosteniéndolo por la cadena, Harry tomó la espada y lo hizo abrir hablando en _parsel_, y ella sólo pudo observar, estaba ahí con la instrucción explícita de aturdirlo si algo pasaba, pero sólo lograron ver unas figuras hechas de humo salir del guardapelo, mientras se escuchaba un siseo y Harry lo atravesó con la espada antes de que pudieran distinguir o entender algo.

Lo besó aún acostada sobre él – ¿ahora sí quieres parar? – le preguntó apartando el cabello de su frente, estaba algo húmedo a causa del sudor.

El moreno le sonrió acariciando su espalda baja – podría intentar... esforzarme un poco más... no me importaría intentarlo, pero me temo que no duraría mucho – le decía recorriendo desde su espalda hasta sus piernas con sus manos y regresando al mismo lugar.

Hermione se rió un poco – está bien, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente – dijo besando su mejilla, cerca de su ojo – y está a punto de amanecer, así que... – decía, pero Harry no la dejó hablar.

– no me iré, no dejaré que te levantes – le dijo apresándola con sus brazos, haciéndola reír de nuevo – Ron no se despertará temprano, así que no te preocupes por eso – dijo antes de volver a besarla, acariciando sus glúteos, haciéndola gemir débilmente.

Acomodó su brazo alrededor de su cabeza, jugando con su cabello, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla – ¿ahora sí me dirás qué fue lo que escuchaste o pudiste ver? – le preguntó rozando su rostro con sus labios y su nariz.

Se movió un poco incómodo, alejando las manos de su cuerpo – creo que tienes razón, es hora de que me vaya – dijo evitando su mirada, pero Hermione no lo dejó moverse.

– no dejaré que vayas a ningún lado... ¿porqué no me quieres decir? – le preguntó observándolo con seriedad, dejándole bastante claro que realmente no pensaba dejarlo ir, pasara lo que pasara.

Volteó su rostro evitando por completo su mirada, e intentó decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Lo observó en silencio, dándole el tiempo necesario para reunir el valor o encontrar las palabras para explicarle – era Voldemort... – dijo aún evitando su mirada – me decía que debía alejarme de ti porque sólo ocasionaría tu muerte – le dijo intentando hacerla levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió haciendo que la volteara a ver – te vi morir¿está bien?... vi que ese maldito desgraciado te mataba – le dijo con tono molesto, deslizándose bajo su cuerpo y se sentó recuperando su bóxer.

Lo observó preocupada, pero no dudó ni un poco en acercarse a él – Harry, estoy aquí... – le dijo apoyándose en su hombro, sentándose a su lado – y... cualquier cosa que pase... – decía y Harry intentó interrumpirla, pero ella no lo dejó hablar – escúchame... s-si me... si me llegara a pasar algo, no es tu culpa, yo decidí estar aquí, yo decidí pelear a tu lado – le dijo tomando su mano – tuve muchas oportunidades para alejarme, pero no lo hice, y aquí seguiré – le aseguró, y no tardó en sentir a Harry abrazarla, soltando su mano para envolverla con sus dos brazos.

– gracias... – dijo besando su cabello, acercándola completamente a él, haría lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo.


	9. Hoy Que No Estás

**HOY QUE NO ESTÁS**

_Me quedará en el aire un pensamiento_

_que se irá sincero y lento y en el viento flotará_

_hoy que no estás_

_y que a pesar que me parece hasta mentira_

_puede que la vida siga pero si tú no estás pa'que_

_y que a pesar que me parece hasta mentira_

_puede que la vida siga, pero si tú no estás pa´que_

_dime pa´que..._

Observó su reflejo en el espejo sucio y roto que había en su baño, estaba nerviosa... no, nerviosa era poco decir, tenía miedo, irían a meterse a la boca del basilisco. Si no hubiera estado ahí esa tarde en el callejón Knockturn, estaba segura de que se negaría a ir o buscaría otra forma de obtenerlo, pero ahí estaba, había escuchado a Alecto Carrow decirle a otro Mortífago algo acerca del _tesoro_ de Rowena Ravenclaw que escondían en la mansión Malfoy. Estaba segura de que los Mortífagos eran muy descuidados o lo había dicho con la intención de que alguien más la escuchara, por eso tenía miedo, porque estaba siendo demasiado sencillo, Harry estaba seguro de que cualquier Mortífago los llevaría hasta ahí.

– ¿Hermione?... – escuchó la voz de su amigo, pero no apartó la mirada del espejo – ¿estás lista? – le preguntó asomándose por la puerta del baño.

Se observó un poco más y suspiró asintiendo – vamos – dijo acercándose a él y salió sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento, como esa mañana en Grimmauld Place, sabía que algo sucedería esa tarde.

Salieron de la cabaña en silencio, caminando sin siquiera voltearse a ver, era como si los tres supieran que algo pasaría ese día, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, sólo estaban ahí dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para recuperar ese _tesoro_.

– ¿dónde nos apareceremos? – preguntó Ron observándolos un poco nervioso.

– en el Callejón Knockturn – – en Wiltshire – dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione, y se observaron con el entrecejo fruncido.

– mmh... ¿en dónde? – les preguntó confundido.

– en Wiltshire – dijo Hermione con tono serio – ahí está la mansión Malfoy – afirmó, recibiendo miradas confundidas de sus amigos.

– ¿cómo sabes que...? – decía Harry, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– lo leí en el profeta... cuando el señor Malfoy intentó hacer que sacaran del Ministerio a tu papá – dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, que la observó boquiabierto.

– ¿cómo puedes hacer para... guardar tanta información? – dijo sorprendido, logrando hacerlos reír un poco.

Se aclaró la garganta volviendo a adoptar su gesto serio – está bien, creo que tú deberás guiarnos – dijo observando a Hermione, que asintió y tomó sus manos mientras Harry pasaba sobre ellos la capa invisible, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el único lugar que conocía de Wiltshire.

– ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó Ron cuando sus pies golpearon el piso.

– estamos en Avebury... es un lugar muy famoso entre los muggles y es el único lugar que conozco de Wiltshire – dijo un poco apenada y los hizo caminar aún tomando sus manos, habían piedras enormes alrededor de ellos, formando grandes círculos.

Caminaron en silencio, poco seguros de a dónde ir, pero era preferible moverse a estar esperando a que un Mortífago saliera de la nada. Pasaron por debajo de una cerca con un poco de dificultad.

– ¿están seguros de que vamos por buen camino? – preguntó Ron con gesto cansado, pues llevaban más de una hora caminando y no encontraban nada.

– no tenemos idea de a donde vamos – le contestó Harry con tono serio.

Suspiró deteniéndose y haciendo que se detuvieran – creo que lo mejor es que esperemos, no estamos yendo a ningún lado – dijo también con gesto cansado, y se sobresaltó, sintiendo como si su alma la abandonara por un segundo, alguien se había aparecido justo frente a ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo retroceder a sus amigos, mientras sacaban sus varitas.

– ¿lo reconocen? – murmuró Harry y ambos asintieron, era Dolohov, Hermione estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría su cara, sintió al moreno dar un paso delante de ella, pero lo hizo volver a su lugar.

– tenemos que hacer algo... – susurró y se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido cerca de ellos.

– lo siento, lo siento – se disculpaba Ron con voz baja, observándolos apenado, había tirado un cubo de basura, haciendo bastante ruido.

Volteó a ver al mortífago, y perdió el aliento al verlo acercarse a ellos, tomó a Ron por la manga y empujó a Harry hacia atrás, haciéndolos alejarse rápidamente de Dolohov. Los observó de reojo, ambos se veían preocupados, pero estaban determinados a atacarlo.

– ¿qué pasa, Antonin? – escucharon otra voz cerca de ellos, era Mulciber.

El otro mortífago lo volteó a ver – creo que hay alguien aquí – dijo con gesto serio y la varita en alto, y los tres vieron a Mulciber sacar la suya.

Se alejaron de los Mortífagos sin apartar la mirada de ellos – debemos hacer algo... – murmuró Hermione con la varita en alto.

– pero ¿qué? – preguntó Harry también hablando en voz baja – si los aturdimos no podremos entrar a la mansión – dijo deseando poder apartar a Hermione de ahí.

– voy a salir... así creerán que yo fui la que provocó el ruido y entraremos a la Mansión – dijo bajando su varita, pero aún tomándola con fuerza, Harry intentó negarse, mientras Ron la observaba sorprendido – toma, no dejes que me siga – le dijo en susurro al pelirrojo, entregándole su varita, antes de agacharse y salir de la capa detrás de ellos.

– ¡tú! – gritó Dolohov en cuanto la vio – ¡no se te ocurra moverte! – le advirtió con gesto severo, mientras escuchaba a Ron y Harry forcejear, segura de que el moreno intentaba deshacerse de la capa mientras el pelirrojo los alejaba de ella – a ti te conozco... ¡hey, Mulciber, es la amiga de Potter! – dijo acercándose a ella, tomándola del brazo con fuerza – ¿dónde está tu amiguito, eh? – le preguntó acercándola a él, presionando con más fuerza su brazo.

– oye, deberíamos llevarla con Lucius, podríamos sacarle mucha información – le dijo Mulciber acercándose a ellos, pero Antonin parecía no escucharlo.

– tuviste mucha suerte, eh... mi hechizo debió matarte – le decía con una sonrisa cínica, acercando su rostro a ella – ¿te quedó alguna marca? – le preguntó intentando separar su escote con la punta de su varita, pero se movió alejándose un poco de él, y logró escuchar la voz ahogada de Harry.

– vamos, Antonin, luego juegas con ella, primero debemos sacarle toda la información que tenga de Potter – le dijo Mulciber, tomándola por el otro brazo, y por un momento agradeció su interrupción, pues de no hacerlo, estaba segura de que habrían escuchado a Harry. La hizo caminar hasta un buzón que estaba a mitad de la nada y que ellos habían ignorado por completo – Malfoy Manor – dijo el mortífago con voz clara, y ante ellos comenzó a aparecer un camino angosto flanqueado por arbustos y matorrales salvajes, la guió por el camino llegando hasta unas verjas de hierro forjado, que no tardaron en convertirse en una enorme cara cuando Mulciber tocó la puerta – traemos a la amiga de Potter – dijo cuando una voz retumbante les preguntó qué hacían ahí. Las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso, mientras ella le pedía a todos los magos que Harry y Ron siguieran detrás de ellos sin ser descubiertos. Siguieron por un camino de grava hasta la puerta de la Mansión, comenzó a temblar, y por momentos sintió arrepentirse de haber hecho esa locura, podían sólo haber esperado a que los Mortífagos se convencieran de que no había nadie y seguirlos hasta la entrada de la mansión.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto Dolohov pisó el último escalón y entraron en silencio, roto por su caída – ¿te hiciste daño? – le preguntó el mortífago con preocupación fingida, mientras Mulciber se reía – levántate, ensuciarás el piso de los Malfoy y no creo que a Lucius le agrade mucho – dijo observándola con desprecio, y se levantó sólo para volver a caer, era la segunda vez que Antonin la tiraba, ahora ambos se rieron.

– ¿qué hacen? – los interrumpió la voz del señor Malfoy entrando al vestíbulo por una puerta – ¡oh, traen una invitada! – sonrió con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, mientras Hermione se levantaba para encararlo, ya estaba ahí, no podía mostrar miedo – vamos, tráiganla, estoy seguro de que a nuestro señor le encantará escuchar lo que tenga que decir la sangre sucia – dijo antes de darles la espalda, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Y por un momento perdió el valor, si Voldemort estaba ahí podría jurar que no saldrían vivos, por lo menos no ella – ¡camina! – la apuró Mulciber haciéndola caminar mientras presionaba la punta de su varita en su costado.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta por la que había desaparecido Lucius y del otro lado pudo ver un gran salón, oscuro como toda la casa, sólo iluminado por una lámpara enorme de araña, había una gran chimenea y sillones, que ocupaban Bellatrix y Lucius; Colagusano estaba de pie cerca de ellos.

– una asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo Lestrange en cuanto la vio entrar, y ella no le dio la menor importancia a su comentario, estaba casi feliz de ver que el innombrable no estaba ahí – ¿dónde la encontraron? – les preguntó acercándose a ellos.

– afuera – dijo Dolovoh volviendo a hacerla caer frente a Bellatrix, que dio un paso hacia atrás con asco.

– ¿afuera?... ¿y estaba sola? – preguntó sorprendida, dirigiéndole una corta mirada de preocupación a Lucius, que llamó a Colagusano con un gesto.

– revisa los terrenos, si la sangre sucia está aquí, Potter no debe estar muy lejos – le ordenó, y Pettigrew obedeció sin chistar, saliendo con rápidos pasos cortos y sacando su varita.

– no me sorprendería que Potter no estuviera con ella... hace meses Thorfinn y Selwyn la vieron sola en el Callejón Diagon – dijo Mulciber haciendo aparecer una soga que se amarró a sus pies.

Lucius negó acercándose a ellos – si Potter no está, estoy seguro de que ella sabe dónde se esconde – dijo observándola con desprecio.

Intentó levantarse dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo odio a Malfoy, pero un dolor intenso la hizo caer soltando un fuerte gemido, Bellatrix le había lanzado un _Cruciatus_. La observó reírse por su "travesura" mientras ella aún sentía el dolor punzante en su cuerpo.

– así que... ¿dónde está el idiota de tu amiguito? – le preguntó fingiendo una voz aniñada, pero sin acercarse mucho a ella.

La observó con odio, o intentó hacerlo, no estaba segura de que su rostro reflejara otra cosa además de dolor – n-no sé... – jadeó casi sin voz – no lo he visto desde el vera... – decía, pero otro grito le impidió seguir hablando, se retorció sin poder pensar en nada más que el dolor.

– no nos mientas, sabemos que Potter siempre está a tu lado – le dijo con gesto molesto, parecía que no tener ganas de _jugar_ ese día.

Intentó moverse, pero el dolor le calaba cada uno de sus nervios y la soga en sus pies cada vez apretaba más – no nos hemos visto¡lo juro! – intentó observarla, pero un rayo de luz le dio en la cara haciéndola gritar más fuerte, no estaba segura de poder aguantar esta vez, no creía poder soportar tanto dolor, ya no lo quería sentir.

– ¡mientes! – le dijo Bellatrix enojada – ¡_avada_...! –

– ¡espera! – la detuvo Lucius – debemos esperar a que llegue nuestro señor, él podría sacarle un poco de información – le dijo con gesto serio, moviendo la cabeza de Hermione con un pie, pero ella ya no tenía fuerza para moverse, y aunque lo intentara, dudaba que sus extremidades reaccionaran – ¡amárrala! – le ordenó a Mulciber, que no tardó en agitar su varita uniendo sus muñecas con una soga.

Jadeó apoyándose sobre su costado, tosiendo un poco, como si acabara de recuperar la respiración y estuvo casi segura de haber visto el zapato de Ron desaparecer tras la otra puerta que había en el salón, e intentó levantarse, si sus amigos encontraban lo que sea que estuvieran buscando, tendrían que huir de ahí rápidamente, la soga en sus muñecas se apretó.

– ¿la sangre sucia quiere más? – le preguntó Bellatrix con una sonrisa maniaca y su pedante voz aniñada, y ella estuvo apunto de negar, de rogarle que no volviera hacerlo, pero se contuvo, gritaría y talvez hasta lloraría, pero no le daría el gusto de escucharla suplicarle.

Gritó, el grito le desgarró la garganta, pero no pudo evitar gritar de esa forma, había recibido el impacto de dos maldiciones, y estuvo segura que lejos de ahí alguien se reía, burlándose de su sufrimiento, escuchó otro par de risas unirse a las primeras cuando la fuente del dolor desapareció, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no lloró, e intentó no imaginarse cuántos _Cruciatus_ debían haber recibido los papás de Neville hasta perder la razón.

– ¿ahora sí hablarás? – le preguntó Dolohov acercándose a su rostro, y acarició su mejilla con el reverso de su mano.

– ¡Antonin! – lo llamó la voz sorprendida de Bellatix – nunca imaginé que te atraería una sangre sucia – dijo alejándose de ellos con gesto de asco.

– Bella, no quiero casarme con ella – le dijo sonriendo con cinismo – sólo... bueno... – decía recorriendo con una mano su pierna – se ve que ya es una señorita y merece conocer los placeres de la vida... aunque después la matemos – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y acercó su rostro al de ella, mientras su mano se abría camino dentro de su blusa – ¡idiota! – le gritó cuando Hermione escupió su rostro, y le dio una fuerte bofetada, haciéndola gemir, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre colarse entre sus dientes rápidamente, mientras Bellatrix se reía con fuerza.

– eres un idiota, Antonin – se burló Lucius regresando a los sillones – estoy seguro de que Potter ya le enseñó esos placeres... o talvez el idiota del pelirrojo–

Cerró los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas, en ese momento comprendió todo, talvez no lo volvería a ver, pero esperaba que su pequeño sacrificio sirviera de algo. Volvió a gritar, segura de que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin voz, su cuerpo tembló sin control, era más dolor de lo que podía soportar.

– ¿Qué haces, Bella? – escuchó la voz de Lucius, y unos pasos que le indicaron que se había vuelto a poner de pie.

Bellatrix se rió – pensé que estaba muerta – dijo fingiendo gesto apenado – ¿puedo jugar con ella?... prometo mantenerla cuerda, sólo hasta que llegue nuestro señor – la sintió caminar cerca de ella y escuchó la risa de los demás Mortífagos.

– sueles dejarte llevar por la emoción – le dijo Lucius, mientras ella le rogaba a Merlín que aparecieran pronto Harry y Ron – está bien... sólo si prometes no matarla o volverla loca – dijo y se rió, acompañado por los Mortífagos.

Sintió a alguien acercarse a ella y abrió los ojos con temor, viendo a Bellatrix hincada a su lado con un cuchillo en la mano – ¿crees que tus amiguitos te reconocerán después de lo que te voy a hacer? – le preguntó con voz de bebé, recorriendo su rostro con la navaja – sé porqué a los muggles les gusta tanto atacar con estas... armas – dijo en susurro, como si le estuviera contando un secreto sólo a ella, y gimió al sentir el cuchillo cortar la piel de su mejilla – porque es realmente gratificante ver cómo se desangran – le susurró muy cerca del oído.

– prefiero escucharla gritar – le dijo Mulciber observándolas de pie, junto a Bellatrix, que sonrió satisfecha con la petición, y sintió sus brazos caer a sus costados y la presión en sus tobillos desapareció, al parecer ya no creían necesarias las sogas.

– _taglio_ – la apuntó con la varita, y gritó al sentir una especie de latigazo en el cuello, mientras la mortífaga se reía – hacía tanto que no me divertía torturando a un sangre sucia – dijo sonriéndole con perversidad, mientras algo caliente se deslizaba por su cuello, sintiendo como si la piel le quemara – ¡_taglio_! – volvió a gritar al sentir otro latigazo en el abdomen, y Bellatrix se levantó del suelo sin dejar de reír – ¿quieres decirnos qué hacías afuera de la mansión? – le preguntó apuntándola con la varita, y la hizo levantarse, sentía el cuerpo pesado, a penas si podía sostener su cabeza – podemos romperte los huesos uno a uno... tenemos todo el día – le dijo dejándola suspendida en el aire, y caminó alrededor de ella, esperando su respuesta, pero no pudo hablar, por más que lo quisiera hacer, sus labios a penas si se movían – tú lo pediste... – la escuchó decir justo antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho, gimió sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, pero no gritó, ya no podía.

– cuñado, ya me cansé – volvió a escuchar la voz de Bellatrix, no estaba segura de cuántos cortes más le había hecho, pero ella también estaba cansada – no dirá nada, así que no creo que a nuestro señor le importe – dijo parándose frente a ella, y escuchó a Lucius concederle la razón, la vio sonreír y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos arrepintiéndose por no haberle dicho nunca a Harry que lo amaba – ¡_avada_...! –

– ¡_expelliarmus_! – abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras la varita de Bellatrix salía volando y ella caía al piso, gimiendo al lastimar su brazo roto – ¡no te atrevas a...! – decía Harry furioso, sosteniendo la varita de la Mortífaga.

– ¡_stupefy_! – gritó Ron sacando de combate a Mulciber, y por un pelo escapó de una maldición de Dolohov.

– ¡_stupefy_! – apuntó Harry al mortífago que había intentado matar a su amigo y lo derribó, haciéndolo chocar contra el duro muro – ¡no te muevas Lucius! – lo amenazó apuntándolo con su varita y la de Bellatrix – ¡_desmaius_! – apuntó a la mortífaga al verla acercarse a Hermione con un cuchillo. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy, y se hincó en el suelo, tomando el cuchillo, y se le escapó el aire al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga, observó con odio a Lucius, que por un momento mostró pánico en su mirada, y con un simple movimiento de varita lo hizo volar al otro extremo del salón, cayendo inconsciente.

Quiso sonreírle, agradecerle que hubieran regresado, pero las lágrimas no la dejaron hablar, se sentó con un poco de su ayuda – colagusano... – decía, pero Harry negó deteniéndola.

– lo aturdimos cuando salió de la habitación... – le dijo apartando el cabello de su rostro – vámonos, Ron... – dijo luego de tomar en brazos a Hermione.

– Harry, yo puedo... – dijo con voz débil, recibiendo una mirada severa de su amigo.

– debemos ir a la Madriguera... – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su amigo – ¿no la ves?... ¿crees que yo voy a poder curarla¿o dime, tú puedes? – preguntó enojado, pero sabía que su enojo era sólo contra él mismo, por haberle permitido hacer esa tontería.

Ron negó observándolo apenado – podemos ir con Lupin... mi mamá me dijo que está con los Tonks... –

El moreno asintió saliendo de la mansión, y desaparecieron juntos, dejando que Ron los guiara, no creía tener fuerzas para aparecerse correctamente, Hermione acababa de desmayarse en sus brazos y él temió no verla abrir sus ojos de nuevo.

Estuvo apunto de caer al aparecer en una calle desierta, pero logró mantenerse en pie, sosteniendo a Hermione con firmeza – espera... – lo detuvo Ron, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que se veía, estaba bastante pálido y sus ojos parecían vacíos, sin vida; lo observó confundido y el pelirrojo les pasó la capa encima – creo que es mejor... – murmuró antes de volver a caminar, y Harry lo siguió.

¿Qué iba a hacer si Hermione no despertaba?, estaba seguro que había recibido suficientes _cruciatus_ para hacerla perder la razón, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras el peso en su pecho le impedía respirar correctamente, no soportaría perderla, no a ella.

– aquí es... – le indicó Ron – papá me dijo dónde vivían, dijo que si lo necesitábamos Remus pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aquí – le explicó mientras se acercaban a la puerta, sin decir nada más tocó el timbre y no tardaron en escuchar pasos.

– ¿quién está ahí?... ¡identifíquese! – escucharon la voz firme de Lupin.

– soy Ronald Bilius Weasley, hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley, tengo 5 hermanos y una hermana, tú fuiste mi maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en nuestro tercer curso, descubrimos que eras licántropo la noche en que Sirius intentó matar a Colagusano... bueno, Hermione lo descubrió antes, pero guardó el secreto – dijo lo último un poco decaído.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y lo vieron de pie frente a ellos – ¿vienes solo? – le preguntó con tono serio, y Ron negó haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia su izquierda – pasen... – dijo abriendo completamente y permitiéndoles entrar – ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó un poco preocupado, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ron suspiró – tuvimos un pequeño ataque – dijo mientras le quitaba la capa a Harry, que recibió una mirada sorprendida de Remus.

– ¿qué le pasó? – le preguntó indicándole que entrara a la sala para acostarla en un sillón.

– nos encontramos con Bellatrix... – dijo Harry simplemente, mientras acomodaba a Hermione en el sillón más grande, asegurándose de que su brazo quedara en la posición menos dolorosa posible.

– ¡Ted! – gritó asomándose por la entrada de la sala – ¿qué le hizo? – preguntó preocupado, acercándose a ella con la varita en mano.

– la torturó... no sabemos cuántas veces usó la maldición _cruciatus_ en ella... no sé cómo rompió su brazo y... no sé que... qué más pudieron hacerle – dijo alejándose de ellos, temiendo que vieran sus lágrimas.

– ¿qué pasa? – se enjugó rápidamente las mejillas al ver entrar a un señor que jamás había visto en su vida.

– los atacaron unos Mortífagos – le dijo con gesto preocupado, y acomodó el brazo de Hermione en un cabestrillo – ¿crees que tu esposa tenga pociones para curarla? –

Salió de la sala, no podía verla así, jamás se imaginó que le dolería tanto, ni que sería capaz de soportar tanto por ayudarlo. Vio pasar a Ted con gesto preocupado, y escuchó voces en la otra habitación. Observó confundido al señor, al verlo salir con...

– es la mamá de Dora... – le dijo Remus acercándose a él. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Bellatrix, aflojó la mano de su varita y observó a su antiguo profesor un poco preocupado – creo que se pondrá bien... – le dijo con gesto serio, y él sintió un líquido frío llenar su pecho.

¿Creía que se pondría bien?... ¿estaba tan mal?... le dio la espalda a Lupin, no dejaría que lo viera llorar, se daría cuenta de lo que sentía y... ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella?... sólo se preocupaba porque era su amigo y por lo que habían compartido esos últimos meses¿no?... no había nada más...

– vamos, necesitan descansar – le dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros, quiso negarse, decirle que no se movería de ahí hasta verla despertar y sonreírle o regañarlo por ser un idiota y hacerla sufrir tanto, pero no tenía fuerza para decir nada, se dejó guiar por Remus.

OoOoOoOoO

Despertó con la espalda adolorida, pero ignoró la pequeña molestia, observó a su lado, Ron dormía profundamente, con una pierna fuera de la sábana y un brazo colgando de la cama improvisada. Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y salió de la habitación, que parecía era una especie de estudio, bajó las escaleras escuchándolas crujir débilmente.

– Harry, estamos aquí – escuchó la voz de Lupin en la habitación de la que habían salido la noche anterior Ted y su esposa. Empujó la puerta entrando a una cocina bastante hogareña, y vio a Ted y Remus sentados en la mesa para seis que estaba en el centro.

– buenos días... – saludó con pocos ánimos, sentándose en el lugar que le había indicado Lupin.

– Hermione está mejor, hijo – le dijo Ted, mientras le ofrecía una taza de café – necesita descansar un poco más, pero se pondrá bien – lo animó sonriéndole con amabilidad, y Harry sólo pudo asentir, deseando poder estar junto a ella – bien, creo que iré a ver cómo van Dora y Dromeda – dijo levantándose de su lugar, y salió de la cocina.

– ya no te preocupes, Harry, ya lo escuchaste – le dijo Remus intentando animarlo.

Asintió sonriendo a medias – eh... ¿porqué estás aquí?... – le preguntó un poco incómodo, y lo vio sonreír ligeramente.

– bueno... Tonks y yo nos casamos hace unos meses... – dijo con tono bajo y Harry estuvo seguro de que se había sonrojado, pero el sonrojo desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

– sí, pero... quiero decir, tú tienes tu propia casa¿no? – preguntó un poco confundido, y Lupin asintió apunto de contestar, pero se detuvo al ver la puerta abrirse. Volteó encontrándose con Tonks, pero se veía bastante diferente, su rostro se veía un poco redondo y su panza...

– está embarazada – le dijo Lupin sonriendo, mientras Harry no podía dejar de verla sorprendido.

– vaya... ¡felicidades! – dijo sonriendo ligeramente, seguro de que a Hermione le encantaría saber eso.

Tonks le sonrió y golpeó una silla con su cadera al intentar acercarse a Remus – gracias – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Hermione sigue dormida, pero está mejor... Ron nos contó que la atraparon Mulciber y Dolohov... creo que tuvo bastante suerte de que Bellatrix no la matara – dijo un poco preocupada – ¡pero está bien! – dijo intentando animarlo – bueno, ahora necesita seguir descansando, pero se pondrá muy bien... si quieres puedes ir a mi habitación, ahí está durmiendo... no deja de llamarte entre sueños – dijo volviendo a sonreír, y Harry asintió intentando ignorar su último comentario – subiendo las escaleras es la segunda habitación a la izquierda – le dijo mientras el moreno salía de la cocina.

Subió las escaleras sólo pensando en ella, en todo lo que había hecho por él desde el principio, en la infinidad de ocasiones en que había arriesgado su vida, y hasta ahora lo entendía todo. Entró a la habitación, estaba oscura, las cortinas estaban cerradas y no había ni una luz encendida, pero aún así podía ver su rostro pálido. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó con cautela a la cama, temiendo despertarla, se hincó junto a ella y tomó su mano izquierda, en el antebrazo tenía una larga línea roja, lo besó y en silencio le pidió perdón una y mil veces, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar, porque sabía que era su culpa que estuviera así, porque si no lo hubiera conocido no habría tenido que pasar por todo eso... y él jamás habría sentido todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, todo lo que había sentido estando a su lado no podía compararse con lo que había sentido por ninguna otra chica, a Hermione la... la amaba.

– Harry... – la escuchó murmurar sintiéndola mover su brazo.

Y su corazón latió acelerado – aquí estoy... – le dijo tomando su mano y se acercó más a ella para poder observar su rostro – aquí estoy... – repitió acariciando su cabello con su mano libre.

– ¿lo consiguieron? – preguntó con un murmullo, aún con los ojos cerrados, y Harry sonrió dándole un beso en la frente.

– sí... creo que sí... – le dijo acercando su frente a la de ella, mientras la sentía apretar ligeramente su mano – ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla y la vio abrir lentamente los ojos, sintiendo que el pecho se le llenaba de mil emociones.

– creo que mejor... – susurró sonriéndole débilmente – intentaré reponerme rápido... para regresar a la cabaña – parecía como si le costara un poco hablar.

– no pienses en eso ahora, debes descansar – le dijo besando su mejilla, y pudo ver los cortes que tenía en el rostro y el cuello – no debiste hacerlo – susurró cabizbajo, soltando su mano, le dolía sólo pensar que pudo haberla perdido.

– sí debí, si no lo hubiera hecho... no habrían conseguido el horcrux... – dijo con calma, y levantó su mano sana para acariciar su mejilla – estoy bien... y en unos días estaré mejor... – dijo sonriéndole con un guiño pícaro, y la besó, la besó con calma, con suavidad, sintiendo que el pecho le dolía.


	10. Vente al más allá

**Gracias a todos los que me han leido y se han temado la molestia de esperar a que actualice... y de antemano gracias a todos los que se tomarán la molestia de seguir leyéndome**

* * *

**VENTE AL MÁS ALLÁ**

_Olvida si algún día pudiste contemplar,_

_Tú impotente y yo luchando por no dejar de respirar,_

_Lo hice sólo porque no podía imaginar _

_que de las vidas la mejor estaba por llegar_

_Oh no, no, no y solo faltas tú..._

_Piérdete conmigo en mi ciudad, que solo me faltas tú_

_Que aquí también quiero tenerte, vente al mas allá,_

_En el más allá está mi ciudad,_

_Piérdete conmigo en mi ciudad..._

Había sanado rápidamente, la tarde siguiente a su llegada a la casa de los Tonks había podido levantarse con un poco de ayuda y a los dos días pudieron regresar a la cabaña, Harry insistía que se quedaran ahí un tiempo más, hasta estar seguros de que ella estaba bien, pero se negó rotundamente. Después Ron y Harry se encargaron de destruir el Horcrux, volviendo a emplear el mismo método, sólo que esta vez no la dejaron participar de ninguna forma, decían que ya había hecho suficiente, y se excusaron en que su brazo aún no estaba bien, a pesar de que ya no usaba el cabestrillo. Y ahora ella estaba perfectamente, su brazo había dejado de dolerle, las marcas en su cuerpo habían desaparecido casi por completo y ya casi no tenía pesadillas, pero le faltaba algo... le faltaba Harry.

Al principio lo entendió, seguramente temía que aún se sintiera mal y quería dejarla descansar, pero habían pasado casi dos meses desde entonces y él seguía sin buscarla, esta vez no habían besos robados ni caricias furtivas, no, ahora sólo era hablar y comer juntos, planear cómo se desharían de Nagini, y nada más; ella en más de una ocasión había buscado su mano, había intentando acariciarlo y hasta le dirigió una descarada sonrisa coqueta, pero Harry no se daba por entendido... o fingía no darse cuenta de nada, y eso realmente la estaba confundiendo.

– ¿qué pasa entre ustedes? – le preguntó Ron entrando a su habitación, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione – no me veas así, soy algo lento, pero no tanto... – dijo con tono serio, sentándose a su lado, y cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

– p-pero¿a qué te refieres? – dijo fingiendo interés en su frazada.

Ron le sonrió – sé que tenían una especie de relación a escondidas... te dije que no soy tan lento – le recordó al ver su mirada sorprendida – y Luna me ayudó un poco a darme cuenta... – aceptó con un gesto azorado.

– ¿Luna? – le preguntó confundida y Ron asintió.

– la he ido a ver un par de veces a Hogsmeade – le confesó sonriendo, logrando hacerla sonreír a ella también.

– ¡oh, Ron, no sabes el gusto que me da! – dijo emocionada, abrazándolo – y yo que pensé que ibas a la madriguera – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y Ron negó también sonriendo, pero no tardó en volver a su gesto serio.

– entonces, dime... ¿qué pasa con ustedes?... desde que regresamos están... – decía un poco confundido y Hermione lo interrumpió.

– no es nada... sólo... bueno, creo que ya se terminó nuestra _relación_ – dijo sonriendo con amargura, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima, pero estaba bien, era un avance, ya no había roto en llanto y sollozos.

Ron le ofreció un pañuelo – ¿estás segura?, porque cuando ustedes... bueno, cuando tenían su relación se veían tan felices... quiero decir, Harry parecía haber olvidado a Voldemort y la profecía... y tú... – le decía, pero Hermione lo volvió a interrumpir.

– ya terminó, Ron... – dijo sintiendo el nudo en la garganta apretarse – supongo que después de lo que pasó en la mansión ya no... ya no debe verme atractiva... debo tener una especie de aura negra a mi alrededor... – dijo sintiendo más lágrimas mojar sus mejillas – pero valió la pena¿verdad?... hay un horcrux menos... – dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas y no pudo contenerse más, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y no tardó en sentir a Ron abrazarla.

– estoy seguro de que sólo está un poco preocupado... casi te perdemos, Hermione – le dijo con tono serio, sin dejar de abrazarla – pero debes hablar con él, seguro se arregla todo – la animó y ella le sonrió agradecida – yo iré hoy a la Madriguera... puedes aprovechar para hablar con él y hacer las paces... – le dijo sonriendo, separándose de ella y enjugó sus mejillas – ¿hablarás con él? – le preguntó con gesto serio y ella asintió sonriéndole débilmente – muy bien... regreso en la noche – le dijo antes de levantarse y salir de su habitación.

Se levantó apartando la frazada y siguió los pasos de su amigo llegando a la puerta justo para verlo salir de la cabaña, caminó hasta la habitación de sus amigos y entró observando a Harry sentado en su colchón, de espaldas a ella – ¿podemos hablar? – le pidió sin saber si acercarse más o quedarse donde estaba.

– deberías descansar, mañana nos vamos a Grimmauld Place – le dijo con tono serio, sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

Lo observó un poco dolida, pero intentó no darle demasiada importancia a su tono tajante – preferiría que me volvieras a besar... y me hicieras... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió cruelmente.

– ¿no te das cuenta de que ya terminó todo eso? – le preguntó con tono severo, negándose a voltear a verla – ya no estamos para jueguitos, Voldemort sabe que nos robamos el horcrux y no tardará en descubrir que los otros también han desaparecido – dijo con crueldad, y ella intentó no llorar, no frente a él.

– está bien... – fue todo lo que pudo decir sin que su voz se quebrara. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, no lloraría, no iba a llorar... talvez si lograba callar sus sollozos él no se daría cuenta del daño que le había hecho.

OoOoOoOoO

– Luna dormirá en mi habitación – le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, pero Harry negó.

– ¿y dónde pretendes que duerma Ginny? – le preguntó también molesto y Hermione se rió.

No llevaban más de una hora en Grimmauld Place y ya se estaban peleando, pero ella prefería gritarle a volver a llorar por él – créeme que no me importa – dijo enojada – aunque estoy segura de que a ella no le molestaría ni un poco compartir la cama contigo – le dijo con rabia, antes de tomar la mano de Luna y hacerla subir las escaleras, directo hasta su habitación – lamento todo esto... – le dijo apenada, al darse cuenta de que la observaba un poco confundida.

– Ronald me dijo que terminaron – la observó preocupada, acercándose a ella, pero Hermione negó sentándose en su cama.

– no había nada que terminar... nunca fue nada... – decía intentando no llorar – bueno, él nunca habló de una relación y yo lo acepté, así que está en su derecho de botarme en el momento que él quiera¿no es así? – le preguntó intentando sonreír, pero no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Luna se sentó a su lado y la abrazó intentando reconfortarla, y ahora ella no sabía qué era más doloroso, si el simple dolor físico que le había causado Bellatrix o todo el dolor que le estaba causando Harry.

– él ya no quiere a Ginny... – Hermione se separó de ella, observándola con seriedad – me lo dijo Ronald... Harry ya no la quiere... – le aseguró con gesto serio.

– aunque no creo que me sirva de algo saberlo... él tampoco me quiere a mi – dijo limpiándose las mejillas, y se subió a su cama, acostándose de espaldas a Luna – creo que dormiré un poco... – dijo con la intención de que su amiga la dejara sola, le agradecía todo su apoyo, en verdad que lo hacía, pero no se sentía con ánimos de estar con nadie. La sintió levantarse de la cama y no tardó en escucharla cerrar la puerta, luego de decirle que descansara, y lo haría, si sólo pudiera sacarlo de su cabeza... y su corazón.

Lloró en silencio recordando todas las veces que estuvieron juntos, todas esas veces que dijo su nombre como si no hubiera nada más importante en la tierra; recordó la vez que la sorprendió en el baño y le confesó que siempre había deseado verla así, talvez ahí estaba la clave de todo, él la deseaba, era esa especie de tabú que siempre hay entre dos amigos de diferente sexo, seguramente siempre había fantaseado con ella, pero porque era su mejor amiga, porque, de cierta forma, estaba prohibida. Y se odió por ser tan tonta, por creer en que algún día él le confesaría que la quería, no esperaba escucharlo decir que la amaba, pero casi podía jurar que algún día, mientras la besaba, le diría que la quería, pero nunca llegaría ese día, jamás lo escucharía confesarle cuánto le importaba.

OoOoOoOoO

Bajó a desayunar temprano, no podía ignorar el hambre, la tarde anterior no habría comido nada de no ser por Luna, pero ahora prefería bajar temprano y desayunar sin que nadie la molestara, ya los vería a todos en la tarde.

Se preparó un poco de café y tomó uno de los panqués que había llevado la señora Weasley la tarde anterior, se sentó con su café y su panqué, se sentía un poco más tranquila, seguro si lograba evitarlo podría superar ese mal momento y volver a como eran antes, aunque ella siguiera enamorada de él. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil, lo vio entrar a la cocina, parecía que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche... bien.

– ¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó sin atreverse a acercarse a ella.

– ¿sabes dónde está Nagini? – le preguntó y Harry negó un poco confundido – ¿Voldemort va a atacar? – el moreno volvió a negar – bien, entonces creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar – dijo levantándose para dejar su panqué a medio comer y su café sin terminar en el fregadero.

– Hermione, espera... – le pidió tomándola por el brazo, pero ella lo apartó como si su mano le hubiera quemado – lo siento... – dijo apenado – necesito hablar contigo – se separó un poco de ella.

– ¿de qué quieres hablar?... pensé que no teníamos nada que tratar aparte de los Horcruxes y Voldemort – dijo alejándose de él – eso fue lo que dijiste¿no?, _ya no estamos para jueguitos_ – dijo intentando empujar la puerta, pero no se movía – ¿podrías dejarme salir? – le pidió observándolo con gesto serio.

Harry negó – necesito explicarte todo... yo... – decía, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– no quiero saber nada, no quiero que me vuelvas a repetir que te importo, que no quieres que termine, porque ya me dejaste muy claro que no te intereso... somos amigos, sí, pero nada más – dijo manteniendo su gesto serio – ahora que quedó todo aclarado¿me dejas salir? – le pidió dándole la espalda.

– sí me importas... – le dijo quitando el hechizo de la puerta y Hermione salió sin intención de escuchar nada más.

Sólo faltaba que le saliera con eso, ahora resultaba que quería recuperar lo que muy claramente le dijo que había terminado, parecía como si sufriera de alguna clase de doble personalidad... estaba el Harry que la buscaba, la besaba y la hacía suya, y el Harry que era frío e indiferente con ella, y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que siguiera jugando con sus sentimientos.

OoOoOoOoO

Rió junto con sus amigos y Harry, estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Ron, pues la señora Weasley había insistido en hacer una fiesta; estaban ahí los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny, Bill y Fleur, Lupin y Hagrid; Lupin les había dado la noticia de que su hijo ya había nacido, se llamaba Ted Lupin-Tonks, su cabello cambiaba de color igual que el de su mamá y todos los que ya lo habían conocido aseguraban que se parecía un poco a Remus.

Y ahora ella platicaba con Luna, Ron y Harry, que parecía intentar acercarse a ella, pero Hermione fingía no entender ninguna de sus indirectas.

– ¿Harry, bailas conmigo?... Ronald dice que soy muy torpe para bailar – le dijo Luna sonriendo, haciéndolos reír de nuevo, y el moreno asintió ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia, que la tomó siguiéndolo hasta el centro de la habitación, donde bailaban Bill y Fleur.

– ¿puedo saber qué te hizo avanzar tan rápido con ella? – le preguntó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír observando la forma en que Ron veía a su novia.

Se sonrojó un poco – bueno... me di cuenta de lo torpe que fui contigo y que por todo el tiempo que perdí haciéndome el desentendido, te perdí a ti también... – dijo sonriendo ligeramente – aunque con Luna es un poco diferente... quiero decir, creo que llegué a sentir algo verdadero por ti, algo más que amistad, pero no era tan fuerte como para arriesgarme a perder tu amistad... como lo hizo Harry – dijo observándola con seriedad, y ahora fue ella la que se sonrojó.

– lo de Harry fue completamente diferente... talvez algún día te pueda contar lo que pasó... cuando seamos un par de ancianos y nos podamos reír de todo esto – le dijo con una sonrisa amarga, y sintió a Ron tomar la mano que tenía apoyada en la silla.

– vamos a bailar, no quiero que estés triste – dijo sonriéndole, y la hizo levantarse, llevándola hasta donde estaban Harry y Luna bailando, la rubia les sonrió al verlos y Harry les dirigió una mirada seria.

Bailaron por un buen rato, Ron se veía bastante divertido y no dejaba de dirigirle miradas a Luna, que le sonreía y de vez en vez le lanzaba besos haciéndolo sonrojarse, y ella evitaba por todos los medios voltear a donde estaba Harry, si por alguna razón Luna le hablaba no detenía ni un segundo su mirada en él.

– creo que ahora sí es hora de que baile con mi novia – dijo Ron al terminar una canción, sin dejar de sonreír, y Hermione asintió también sonriendo.

– sí, Harry, deberías bailar con ella – dijo Luna haciendo que el moreno tomara su mano, y le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa a la castaña, que se sonrojó ligeramente.

Harry la observó un poco nervioso e intentó tomar su cintura, pero Hermione se alejó de él – creo que descansaré un poco... – dijo haciéndolo soltar su mano y sin esperar a que dijera nada e ignorando su mirada dolida, se sentó junto a Bill y Fleur, mientras Harry caminaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Observó a sus amigos bailar junto a los señores Weasley, mientras los gemelos iluminaban el comedor con pequeños fuegos artificiales, Bill y Fleur no dejaban de besarse; realmente parecían una pareja de recién casados; Lupin hablaba con Hagrid a unos cuantos lugares de donde ella estaba sentada y Ginny intentaba convencer a Harry de bailar con ella.

Y se sintió sola, no por ver a Harry con Ginny, sino al darse cuenta de que ya no encajaba tan bien ahí, talvez ella no debió haber regresado de la mansión de los Malfoy, talvez así debía haber sido, pero la habían rescatado¿para qué?, para darse cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido, para ver que el amor realmente existía, pero talvez no era para ella, así como muchas parejas nunca logran tener un hijo porque simplemente no está en su destino, en el de ella no estaba que la amaran.

Se levantó y sin llamar mucho la atención salió del comedor, necesitaba estar sola y estaba segura de que ellos no la extrañarían. Subió las escaleras pasando de largo su habitación y entró al salón sintiendo un par de lágrimas salir de sus ojos, apretó los labios molesta, no debía llorar, ya no, ya había sido suficiente sufrir por él.

– ¿podemos hablar? – se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, no lo había sentido abrir la puerta.

– si es sobre Voldemort o los Horcruxes, claro que podemos hacerlo – le dijo sonriendo con una calma bastante fingida.

Harry la observó un poco molesto – ¿porqué haces esto? – le preguntó acercándose a ella, que retrocedió inmediatamente.

– ¿porqué insistes en hacerte la víctima? – le preguntó con gesto molesto – en navidad me culpaste por querer terminar todo, por pedirte que ya no me buscaras, y me sentí culpable, y te acepté de regreso... ¿para qué?... sólo para que me volvieras a lastimar – le dijo a modo de reclamo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry – no me veas así, mejor ve con tu novia, seguro se muere porque te la lleves a tus "aventuras"... estoy segura de que ella es mucho mejor compañía que yo – dijo enojada.

– ¿porqué insistes con eso?... yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, no la quiero, no me interesa regresar con ella... Hermione, cometí muchos errores, por favor... – le decía con gesto suplicante, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– creo que a tu novia no le ha quedado claro nada de eso, no deja de asegurar que en cuanto termine todo esto se casará contigo y que seguro tendrán tres hijos – dijo sintiendo que la sangre le hervía – talvez no se equivoca, ya has practicado suficiente – dijo con una sonrisa amarga y se dirigió a la puerta, evitando a Harry.

– hoy mismo le dejo claro que no la quiero, y que talvez nunca la quise, pero no te vayas... por favor, déjame explicarte todo – dijo con tono suplicante, hasta un poco desesperado.

– creo que está todo explicado – le dijo con tono frío, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más, tomó la manija de la puerta...

– te amo – la voz de Harry la dejó helada, sostuvo su mano en el mango por varios segundos, pero en el último momento abrió la puerta y salió sin voltearlo a ver.

¿Estaba jugando con ella?... o ¿en verdad decía lo que sentía?... ¿porqué le hacía eso¿porqué no podía decidirse¿tenía que complicarle la existencia hasta el último momento?. Tan fácil que era haber dicho eso antes, cuando ella todavía podía creerle, cuando estaba segura de que en algún momento lo escucharía decirle cuánto la necesitaba, pero no, debía esperar al momento justo, cuando ella ya no creía en una sola de sus disculpas, cuando ella estaba tan segura de que sólo era un juego más... como él lo había dicho.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Hermione! – entró Luna a su habitación bastante preocupada – ¿cómo estás?... Ronald... bueno, los gemelos... – decía con la respiración agitada y gesto preocupado – escucharon tu discusión con Harry... Ronald se puso furioso... pensé que no entendería bien... Harry tuvo suerte de que estuvieran ahí los gemelos y Bill... –

La observó confundida¿a qué se refería? – ¿Ron sabe que... que Harry y yo? – decía nerviosa y deseó haber visto a Luna negar, pero no fue así – ¿qué pasó? – preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras se enjugaba las mejillas.

– vio entrar a Harry y poco le faltó para matarlo... bueno, estoy exagerando, sólo le dio un golpe, pero seguro lo mata si no lo hubieran detenido – dijo sentándose en la cama de la castaña, y Hermione estuvo segura de que Luna parecía un poco orgullosa de que Ron pudiera haber matado a Harry – nunca pensé que... bueno, sí... llegué a imaginarlo, pero... jamás imaginé que sería capaz de hacerte tanto daño – tomó su mano haciéndola sentarse a su lado – Ronald cree que deberías ir a tu casa, dijo que le pedirá a Lupin que ponga hechizos protectores en el área, y yo podría irme contigo, no tiene sentido que regresemos a Hogwarts, casi nadie lo hará – le decía cubriendo su mano con las de ella, y Hermione le sonrió.

– gracias... – le dijo apoyando su mano sobre la de ella – ¿los demás saben porqué Ron...? – decía, pero Luna negó tranquilizándola un poco, no tenía deseos de lidiar con las miradas desaprobatorias de todos, ni con el seguro sermón que le darían sobre lo importante que era mantener la virginidad hasta el matrimonio.

Así estaba bien, algún día Ron debía enterarse y sabía que aunque se hubiera enterado diez años después de ese día, igual reaccionaría, y en ese momento sentía que dentro de diez años igual le dolería el daño que le había causado Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba desayunando sola, de nuevo, parecía que ese día todos se despertarían tarde, pues a pesar del altercado que ocurrió entre Ron y Harry, la fiesta había seguido, según le dijo Luna la señora Weasley pensó que lo había golpeado porque había dejado a Ginny sola, y ella no pudo hacer más que reírse cuando se lo dijo, no creía que la señora Weasley pudiera ser tan… inocente.

– ¡no te vayas! – gritó Harry entrando a la cocina, haciendo que por poco tirara el café.

– ¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó observándolo confundida y se dio cuenta de que su ojo estaba morado y un poco cerrado.

Y Harry la observó igual de confundido – Luna me dijo... no importa... – dijo acercándose a la estufa para servirse un poco de café – ¿me puedo sentar? – preguntó observando la mesa, y ella se encogió de hombros.

No estaba segura si era porque ya se había cansado de sufrir y de sentirse perdida cada que hablaba con él, pero no podía evitar mostrarse indiferente.

– no te irás¿verdad? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su taza, y Hermione deseó tanto decirle que sí, que se iría y no volvería a verlo, pero no era así.

– no, mientras exista Voldemort aquí seguiré... pelearé – dijo con gesto serio, y el moreno la observó sin saber si sonreír o mantenerse impasible.

Se aclaró la garganta – lo que dije anoche es verdad... por eso me alejé de ti – dijo haciendo girar la taza entre sus manos.

Y ella se rió – ¡vaya, que congruente! – dijo con ironía – ¡me amas y te alejas de mi!, claro, eso es lo más lógico... ¡qué tonta, cómo no me di cuenta! – dijo fingiendo preocupación y volvió a reírse.

– lo digo en serio... cuando te vi en el piso, en la mansión de los Malfoy, pensé que te había perdido y mi mundo se derrumbó, me sentí perdido – dijo buscando su mano, pero Hermione no tardó en apartarla, aunque se mantuvo en su lugar – lamento haber sido un idiota... pero no esperaba sentir todo esto por ti... me gustabas, mucho... y sabía que no te veía sólo como una amiga... pero jamás imaginé que me enamoraría de ti... nunca... nunca había querido a nadie tanto... no sé cómo me di cuenta de que era amor, pero lo es, estoy seguro de eso porque perdí las ganas de vivir cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos... – le decía y parecía sincero, tan sincero que estaba logrando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas – en casa de los papás de Tonks me di cuenta de que te amaba... y no podía dejar de pensar en que estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa... y cuando regresamos a la cabaña yo... no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, no me atrevía a verte a los ojos... te lastimaron, te torturaron... pudiste morir y sólo por mi culpa... y luego pensé en Voldemort, él se daría cuenta de todo... sabría que te amo, que eres demasiado importante para mi y te dañaría... y yo no podía permitir eso, prefería perderte antes de permitir que te lastimara – pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿preferías? – le preguntó confundida, temiendo que por estar pensando en su sufrimiento y no dejarlo hablar, lo había perdido.

– sí... porque no soporto estar lejos de ti... no puedo perderte, Hermione... haré todo lo que pueda por impedir que te lastimen... daré mi vida por ti si es necesario – le dijo observándola con sinceridad, y ella no pudo contener una lágrima.

– Harry... – estuvo apunto de contestarle, pero se detuvo al escuchar a alguien más – ¿porqué te levantaste?... desperté y ya no estabas ahí – le decía con gesto preocupado, y ella sintió que le faltaba el aire, lo volteó a ver y encontró sorpresa en su rostro – sé que Hermione no necesita saber esto, pero... me haces el amor en la noche y al día siguiente no te encuentro, no sé qué pensar – decía con gesto dolido.

Claro, y ella era la idiota que le creía todo, se levantó de su lugar alejándose de Harry, que la observó preocupado – vaya... mientes muy bien... en verdad que estuve a punto de creerte – le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir sin que lo pudiera evitar – respóndele a tu novia¿porqué te levantaste?... debió haber sido muy feo para ella, despertar y no haberte visto –

El moreno negó observándola desesperado – yo... yo... Hermione, no... – intentó acercarse a ella, pero la castaña lo evitó observándolo como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo parecido.

– no me vuelvas a tocar... no me busques... te odio – le dijo entre dientes, sin que Ginny la escuchara, y salió de la cocina sin ver la sonrisa de la pequeña Weasley.

Era una idiota, eso era, una verdadera idiota... después de todo lo que le había hecho, ahí iba de nuevo a creerle, pero no, ya estaba cansada, regresaría a su casa, no le importaba si creían que era una cobarde, no iba a soportar más tonterías de Harry, no iba a permitir que la siguiera lastimando de esa forma.


	11. ¿Lo Ves?

**¿LO VES?**

_Después nos hemos vuelto a ver_

_alguna_ _vez y siempre igual_

_como_ _dos extraños más_

_que_ _van quedándose detrás_

_esta_ _extraña se ha entregado_

_hasta_ _ser como las palmas de tus manos_

_y_ _tú solo has actuado_

_yo_ _aún sabiendo que mentías me callé_

_y_ _me preguntas si te amé_

_lo_ _ves, lo ves..._

Se había ido, Harry intentó detenerla diciéndole que lo lamentaba, que había sido un tonto, pero por más que decía, nunca mencionó nada sobre lo que le había dicho Ginny, se había acostado con ella justo la noche que le había dicho que la amaba, parecía que tenía severos problemas para identificar los sentimientos.

Tenía más de dos semanas viviendo en la casa de sus papás con Luna y un Ron que las visitaba esporádicamente; sí, desde que se había ido se sentía más tranquila, pero no negaba, ni ante su amiga, que no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¡Claro!, también estaba el detalle de que Ron le había emparejado el otro ojo a Harry y estaba segura que si se lo hubiera pedido le habría tirado un par de dientes, pero creyó que con eso era suficiente.

– Ronald dice que para el mal humor no hay nada mejor que la comida – le dijo Luna entrando a su habitación con una charola en la que llevaba hotcakes, dos tazas con café, un tarrón con miel y un par de flores.

Le sonrió – claro, según Ron también sirve para festejar, para levantar el ánimo y para conquistar – dijo riendo, mientras dejaba que su amiga se sentara junto a ella.

– bueno, le gusta mucho la comida, y lo pone de buen humor – dijo sonriendo mientras bañaba de miel los hotcakes.

Le sonrió ayudándola a partirlos, sí, a pesar de seguir pensando en él, ahí estaba mejor, era mejor así, dejar de verlo, le daría tiempo a su corazón para sanar y talvez, algún día, podrían ser buenos amigos – ¿vendrá Ron hoy? – le preguntó antes de llevarse una rebanada de pan a la boca, Luna asintió pasando su bocado.

– creo que llegará un poco tarde porque Harry está un poco histérico... no te lo he dicho, pero hace unos días... varios días... bueno, un par de días después de que nos vinimos, corrió a los Weasley... Ronald me lo dijo, estaba furioso, y antes de eso no había salido de su habitación... Ronald logró colar un poco de comida apareciéndose ahí, pero la segunda vez que lo intentó terminó en el desván – le contó sin dejar de cortar en trozos pequeños los hotcakes – creo que todo fue una confusión... – dijo en susurro, pero Hermione la escuchó claramente.

– ¿cuál confusión? – la observó un poco molesta, no podía creer que fuera a ponerse de su lado.

Tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor alejándolos de la castaña – lo que dijo Ginny... Harry no ha dicho nada al respecto, pero Ron y yo lo hemos hablado y... no te enojes, somos tus amigos y estamos de tu lado, pero... Harry no es así… es algo torpe y lento, pero jamás te lastimaría de esa manera – le dijo un poco nerviosa.

Hermione se mofó – pues creo que soy la única que lo conoce... porque parece que tú no estuviste ahí en navidad... cuando Harry la abrazó como si hubiera sido lo único que podría alegrarle el día, luego se desaparecieron por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y viste cuando ella se sentó en sus piernas y él la recibió feliz de la vida – dijo molesta, levantándose de su cama.

– lo vi, pero... pensé que habían aclarado eso... – dijo un poco apenada, y Hermione volvió a reír.

– ¡claro que lo aclaramos!... él me juró y perjuró que no le interesaba Ginny, que no la quería y que talvez nunca lo había hecho, que yo era muy importante para él y no podía dejar de besarme – dijo con ironía, como si en ese momento se estuviera dando cuenta de todas las tonterías que le había creído – y ¿qué pasó cuando me torturó Bellatrix?... él sabía que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por él... ¿por quiénes das la vida?... ¡por Merlín, estaba claro!... daría la vida por él porque lo... lo amaba... pero en cuanto regresamos se alejó de mi, se olvidó de todas las veces que me dijo que conmigo se sentía libre... – decía enojada, con ella y con Harry, no había más culpables.

La observó preocupada y se acercó a ella – me vas a odiar, pero yo aún creo que hay algo que no encaja... digo, talvez no lo conozco tan bien como tú, pero estoy segura de que por más, jamás te haría eso... aunque no te quisiera, como dices... no es tan cruel – le dijo abrazándola, y Hermione se encogió de hombros, no quería saber nada más, ya era suficiente y ya había tomado su decisión. Se olvidaría de todo lo que había vivido con él y sólo lo vería como un amigo, nada más.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Luna, Hermione! –

Escucharon la voz de Ron, pero ninguna de las dos sonrió, se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de que algo estaba mal. Ya era un poco tarde y ellas estaban seguras de que él ya no llegaría, pero ahí estaba. Ambas bajaron las escaleras corriendo y lo encontraron frente a ellas, con gesto preocupado, raspones en su rostro, parte de su ropa desgarrada, manchas de sangre en ella y diferentes cortes en sus brazos y tórax.

– ¿qué pasa?... ¿le pasó algo a Harry? – preguntó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, así era, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

Ron la observó preocupado – está herido... no me dejó llevarlo a San Mungo... – le dijo con la respiración agitada, como si hubiera llegado corriendo hasta su casa.

Sacó su varita – _accio_ botiquín – dijo apuntando hacia las escaleras, y no tardó en llegar a ella el neceser donde guardaba todas las pociones curativas que tenía, vendajes y gasas – vamos – dijo con tono decidido, y salió de la casa seguida por Ron y Luna, que la observaban preocupados – ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó sin dejar de pensar en lo grave que podía estar, mientras se dirigían con pasos apresurados hasta el límite de los hechizos de protección.

– no sé, sólo empezó a hablar de Nagini y a decir cosas en _parsel_, dijo que la buscaría y terminaría con todo, pero nunca me dijo que Nagini estaba con un montón de Mortífagos... no sé cómo salimos de ahí... – decía con tono agitado – la mató... – susurró con una débil sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione y Luna – tal vez fue por eso que logramos escapar, la mató en las narices de los mortífagos... estaban tan asustados... supongo que ellos debían cuidarla... ni yo mismo sé cómo lo hizo – decía deteniéndose y tomando sus manos aparecieron en Grimmauld Place.

– ¿dónde está? – le preguntó sin perder tiempo y el pelirrojo le indicó rápidamente que estaba en su habitación, desapareció y volvió a aparecer junto a su cama, era la habitación de Sirius, pero desde que habían llegado ahí la había ocupado – Harry... – susurró preocupada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, sudaba, removiéndose entre las sábanas con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, y vio de dónde provenía la sangre que había manchado la ropa de Ron, tenía un gran corte en el abdomen, movió su varita deteniendo la hemorragia y no tardó en abrir su botiquín, limpió sus heridas, aplicando pociones y cubrió la herida de su abdomen con una gasa, cuando despertara lo... le pediría a Ron que lo vendara.

– descansa... – susurró levantándose para salir de la habitación.

– Hermione... – escuchó su voz débil – no te vayas... –

Lo volteó a ver y se acercó a él, pero que quedara claro que en cuanto se recuperara, se olvidaba de ella, sólo estaba ahí porque él la necesitaba, pero no había más.

Se hincó a su lado tomando su mano, la acarició cubriéndola con ambas manos, y sin poder contener su arrebato, la besó. ¿A quién engañaba?, seguía tan enamorada de él como lo había estado desde que lo descubrió, pero a pesar de que él no le correspondía, en ese momento no le importaba, realmente quería que se mejorara, aunque no se volvieran a hablar, quería que estuviera bien.

– la maté... – le dijo sonriendo débilmente, sin abrir los ojos, y ella le sonrió apartándole el cabello de la frente.

– sí, Ron me dijo... estuviste fantástico – le dijo intentando mantener la sonrisa, a pesar de las lágrimas – pero ahora debes descansar, necesitas reponerte – le dijo sin soltar su mano, jugando con su cabello.

El moreno asintió y apretó ligeramente su mano – gracias por regresar – dijo sonriéndole débilmente y pareció quedarse dormido.

– siempre estaré a tu lado – murmuró apenas separando los labios y besó suavemente su mejilla. Tal vez necesitaría ser un poco más fuerte, no sería tan difícil volver a confiar en él, y después de lo que le había dicho Luna, tenía razón, Harry podía ser lento y un poco bruto en cuanto a las chicas, pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así, sabía que jamás la lastimaría de la forma en la que lo hizo o que ella creía que lo había hecho.

OoOoOoOoO

– buenos días – saludó a sus amigos al verlos entrar a la cocina. Estaba un poco cansada, pues casi no había dormido intentando mantener la temperatura de Harry estable.

Ron le sonrió ligeramente – ¿cómo sigue? – le preguntó un poco preocupado. Sus heridas habían sanado, al parecer Luna también había dedicado parte de la noche a curarlo.

– mejor, su herida está cicatrizando y no le ha subido mucho la temperatura – dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café, mientras sus amigos se servían un poco del desayuno que había preparado.

– ¿pudiste dormir? – le preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado.

– un poco, estuvo delirando gran parte de la noche – dijo intentando parecer indiferente, pero no podía dejar de verse preocupada por él.

Ron le sonrió – ¿deliraba o te llamaba? – le preguntó sonriendo divertido, haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo – tienes que aceptarlo, no dejaba de hacerlo cuando lo traje – le dijo con gesto inocente y ella prefirió no decir nada, pues tenía razón.

Luna sonrió – ¿nos quedaremos aquí? – preguntó con calma, tomando un poco de café.

Hermione negó inmediatamente – cuando él esté mejor regresamos a mi casa – dijo con gesto serio – si quieres quedarte no hay ningún problema, estaré bien – dijo sonriéndole ligeramente, pero la rubia negó.

– si regresas yo regresaré contigo – dijo con calma y Ron bajó la mirada un poco desanimado.

– esperaba que esto cambiara un poco las cosas entre ustedes – dijo con un murmullo, haciéndola fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo.

– no voy a perdonarlo porque lo hirieron... me preocupa y siempre lo hará, pero no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente lo que hizo – le dijo levantándose para dejar sus trastes en el fregadero – sabes que siempre los apoyaré, te quiero mucho, Ron, pero no puedo estar en la misma casa que él, porque volveré a lo mismo y ya me ha hecho demasiado daño – dijo a modo de disculpa y el pelirrojo asintió entendiéndola – veré cómo sigue y después me daré un baño – les dijo dejando los trastes lavándose mágicamente, y salió de la cocina, llevando una charola que había preparado con su desayuno.

Debía ser fuerte o ella misma terminaría doblegándose sin que nadie se lo pidiera, ya lo había hecho muchas veces y esta vez no sería diferente, comenzaba a perdonarlo y estaba dispuesta a escuchar su explicación, pero no podía ceder, no quería volver a sufrir.

Entró a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, pero no hubo necesidad de ser cuidadosa, Harry ya estaba despierto – buenos días – lo saludó acercándose a él, que sonrió en cuanto la vio – pensé que seguirías durmiendo hasta tarde – dijo dejando la charola sobre la cama, junto a él.

El moreno negó intentando reincorporarse – no podía seguir durmiendo... – dijo con un gesto de dolor y Hermione lo ayudó a sentarse, acomodando las almohadas en su espalda – pensé que había sido un sueño... – le dijo mientras la veía preparar su café, y lo observó confundida – tú... pensé que estaba delirando, pero aquí estás – dijo intentando tomar su mano, pero la castaña lo evitó acercándole la charola.

– desayuna, te dará energía – le dijo antes de levantarse dispuesta a irse, pero Harry la volvió a detener.

– por favor, no te vayas... – le pidió con tono suplicante – regresaste, es un avance¿verdad? – preguntó esperanzado.

Suspiró volviendo a acercarse a él – Ron me pidió ayuda... no iba a dejar que murieras, aunque debiste ir a San Mungo – le dijo con tono serio, observándolo con gesto severo, de pie junto a la cama.

– corro más peligro en San Mungo que aquí – le dijo un poco decaído y le indicó con una mano que se sentara a su lado.

Se acercó a la cama, pero se sentó cerca de sus rodillas – regresé sólo porque estabas herido, no voy a volver contigo y dudo poder volver a creerte – dijo con gesto cansado, sin voltearlo a ver, parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que hablaron, pero el dolor seguía tan presente.

– ¿cómo puedo hacer que eso cambie? – le preguntó con tono triste.

Se encogió de hombros – no sé... me hiciste mucho daño – dijo sintiendo una lágrima silenciosa resbalar por su mejilla, y la apartó rápidamente.

– ¿y si te dijera que fue mentira... que Ginny inventó todo? – dijo esperanzado, pero Hermione negó – así fue, te lo juro... jamás te haría algo así... yo... – intentó acercarse a ella, pero el dolor en su abdomen lo detuvo – en verdad te amo... – susurró intentando ignorar el dolor – ¿qué necesidad habría en decirte todo lo que te dije esa mañana, si ya había estado con ella? – parecía un poco desalentado.

– pudieron ser muchas cosas, Harry... ella se iba a ir, volverías a quedarte solo... – dijo intentando mantener estable su voz, pero no pudo evitar que temblara ligeramente.

Volvió a intentar levantarse, pero se detuvo sosteniéndose el abdomen – no es nada de eso... ¿tan idiota soy que me crees capaz de hacerlo? – le preguntó un poco molesto, pero estaba claro que no era hacia ella – cometí el error de alejarme de ti cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me dolería perderte... pero... no quiero hacerlo, no soportaría perderte de verdad – dijo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y no hizo nada por detenerla – hablé con Ginny, le dije que te amaba... no lo tomó muy bien, pero realmente ya no me importa... antes temía dañarla, pero después de lo que te hizo... de lo que nos hizo, dudo mucho que vuelva a pensar en ella como algo más que lo que es... Ron es como mi hermano, y aprecio mucho a su familia, pero ya no quiero saber nada de ella – decía molesto – por favor, créeme, nunca estuve con ella... a nadie más le haría el amor – levantó la mirada observándolo sorprendida y él le sonrió ligeramente – lo que hicimos no puede ser otra cosa, Hermione, si fuera sólo sexo jamás habría sentido todo lo que me hiciste sentir... todo lo que me haces sentir – le dijo con tono sincero.

Intentó no llorar – ¿por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? – le preguntó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire – no tienes idea de todas las veces que deseé escucharte decirlo... ¿porqué hasta ahora? – le preguntó enjugándose las mejillas.

Harry sonrió ligeramente – porque soy un idiota... no quería darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga... – le dijo y logró dejar la charola del otro lado de la cama – por favor, perdóname... perdona que haya sido tan ciego, que te haya sentido segura... perdóname haber dado por hecho que siempre podría buscarte – le pidió extendiendo la mano hacia ella, y lo observó insegura, una parte de ella le decía que estaba siendo sincero, que en verdad la amaba y todo lo que Ginny había dicho era mentira, pero la otra parte le recordaba todo el daño que le había hecho, todo lo que había sufrido por él – no volveré a permitir que nadie nos separe –

Tomó su mano, no podía negárselo más, siempre volvería a él porque sabía que era sincero, porque lo quería y siempre sería así. Él tiró un poco de su mano haciéndola acercarse a él y la abrazó sin importarle cuánto doliera su herida, y secó sus mejillas con besos, susurrándole entre beso y beso cuánto la amaba, y la besó, la besó como si ese fuera el último momento de sus vidas, y si así era, no quería pasarlo de otra forma, ni con nadie más. Y ella intentó sentirse feliz, pero talvez su corazón estaba demasiado lastimado y necesitaría un poco de tiempo para sanar.

OoOoOoOoO

Había estado acostada a su lado toda la tarde, y así habían permanecido todo el día, su baño había quedado en el olvido, intentó irse, pero Harry se lo prohibió – ¡déjame trabajar! – lo reprendió haciendo que alejara la mano de su pierna, mientras le quitaba la gasa que le había puesto y descubrió que tenía un poco de sangre – no debiste moverte tanto, esto no debería tener ni una gota de sangre – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pero el moreno pareció no molestarse en lo absoluto por el regaño – ¿me pasas la esencia de Murtlap? – le pidió señalando la botellita que estaba sobre el buró de su lado derecho y Harry asintió obedeciéndola sin chistar – gracias – le dijo sonriendo mientras el moreno comenzó a acariciar su espalda, bajando un poco más – no me dejas trabajar – le dijo a modo de advertencia mientras mojaba una gasa con la esencia, y la aplicó con bastante cuidado por la herida, haciendo a Harry estremecerse por el dolor – lo siento... – se disculpó un poco apenada y el moreno le sonrió restándole importancia, volvió a cubrir la herida con una gasa e intentó levantarse para tirar las gasas usadas, pero Harry se lo impidió – necesito... – decía, pero no la dejó seguir hablando.

– déjalo aquí un momento... – dijo acomodándolas en el buró y la hizo volver a acostarse a su lado – no te irás¿verdad? – le preguntó acariciando su brazo y Hermione negó sonriendo, no se iría a pesar de las dudas y temores que llenaban su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado un par de días desde su regreso a Grimmauld Place y Harry a penas si la dejaba salir de su habitación, no habían hecho nada, sólo permanecieron así, uno al lado del otro, Hermione le leía libros y él a veces se quedaba dormido, hablaron de Voldemort, casi discutieron cuando él le dijo que no le permitiría estar en la última pelea, pero habían decidido olvidarse de eso, ya lo discutirían cuando llegara el momento.

Ron y Luna entraban de vez en cuando a platicar con ellos o a llevarles un poco de comer, y ahora la pareja se encontraba en casa de Hermione recogiendo sus cosas, pues a todos les había quedado bastante claro que no volverían.

– Luna y Ron se tardarán... – le dijo sonriendo, acercándose a ella a la orilla de la cama.

– Harry, estás herido – le dijo con gesto serio, pero el moreno no dejó de sonreír.

– la herida ya cerró, ya no me duele... – dijo comenzando a acariciar sus piernas bajo la playera que le había prestado, haciendo que se estremeciera – ¿qué debe hacer un hombre para poder estar con su mujer? – preguntó fingiendo desesperación, haciéndola reír y comenzó a besar su cuello, apartando su cabello con una mano, sin dejar de acariciar su pierna con la otra.

– si regresan Ron y Luna... – dijo intentando detenerlo, pero el moreno la hizo acercarse a él, sentándola entre sus piernas.

– nosotros no nos preocuparemos, porque ellos no tienen nada qué hacer aquí – dijo haciéndola voltear, recostándola ligeramente, y la besó mientras ella acariciaba sus mejillas, doblando sus piernas para sentirse más cerca de él, la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando su cadera con una de sus manos, y tiró de su ropa interior haciéndola gemir. Le sonrió quitándole su prenda y volvió a besarla, acariciando la parte interna de su muslo – te amo – susurró acariciando su mejilla con sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello escuchándola gemir al llevar su mano hasta su entrepierna, comenzando a acariciarla.

Separó un poco sus piernas, sin poder retener sus gemidos, y se sostuvo rodeándolo por la espalda para poder volver a besarlo con toda la pasión que sentía, no podía creer que con un par de caricias Harry la pudiera hacer sentir tanto, tal vez se debía a todo el amor que le profesaba, o era sólo que lo hacía con tanto cariño, tanta ternura, que no podía evitar estremecerse al sentir sus manos acariciarla o simplemente tocarla. Apartó una mano de su espalda, al sentirlo tomarla con firmeza con su brazo "libre", y buscó el resorte de su pantalón, tirando un poco de él, lo sintió sonreír sobre sus labios, pero sus dedos se movieron con avidez entre sus piernas haciéndola jadear rompiendo el beso, y enterró las uñas en su espalda al sentir su cuerpo vibrar, sabía que Harry la conocía a la perfección, estaba segura de que podría hacerla culminar con solo un poco de esfuerzo, y él parecía disfrutar al verla temblar entre sus brazos, y la besó ahogando sus gemidos, sin dejar de estimularla, y volvió a sentir las uñas de Hermione sobre su espalda, y se separó de ella escuchándola gemir de nuevo con un poco de más fuerza, arqueando la espalda con el rostro lleno de placer.

Jadeó tirando un poco de su cabello, Harry realmente estaba adquiriendo bastante experiencia en esto, sabía justamente cómo volverla loca. Lo hizo apartar su manos y lo empujó un poco acostándolo sobre la cama, le sonrió acercándose a su rostro para besarlo, pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de sus labios dejándolo anhelante, le sonrió con malicia y con una mano recorrió su pecho y abdomen, llegando hasta el borde del pantalón de su pijama, lo sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y jadeó cuando tomó entre sus manos su miembro, lo acarició sin dejar de observarlo y Harry cerró los ojos aferrando una mano a la sábana, intentó detenerla, pero no podía moverse, Hermione nunca le había hecho algo así, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero prefería estar dentro de ella.

Levantó su pelvis moviéndose contra ella y se estremeció jadeando un _no_ y una súplica, pero Hermione sólo le sonrió y besó su mejilla sintiéndolo buscar sus labios entre débiles jadeos, volvió a sonreír, ahora entendía por qué le gustaba tanto verla estremecerse, no podía describir exactamente lo que le hacía sentir verlo así, era una sensación que llenaba su pecho, sabía que él estaba disfrutándolo, y era a su lado, con ella disfrutaba, sólo ella podía ver la vulnerabilidad que lo envolvía cuando lo acariciaba, era una especie de poder, pero a la vez tenía tanto que ver con el amor, con verlo feliz.

Lo escuchó gemir con fuerza, logrando aferrarse a su cintura, levantando su pelvis, y la atrajo a él haciéndola sacar la mano de su pantalón – te amo, Hermione... te amo tanto – le dijo antes de besarla con tanta pasión, que le robó el aliento; acomodó sus rodillas a sus costados, correspondiendo completamente a su beso, algo pasó en ella, se sentía desatada, como si quisiera demostrarle todo lo que estuvo a punto de dejar ir por una niña tonta, como si todas sus dudas y temores se hubieran apoderado de ella, y ella quisiera dejarle claro de esa forma que no iba a encontrar a nadie mejor, que ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a todo por él.

Se separó de Harry rompiendo el beso con un poco de brusquedad y tiró de su pantalón, quitándole también su bóxer, pero cuando los sacó Harry ya no la dejó volver a tomar el control, la abrazó haciéndola acostarse y levantó un poco la playera, haciéndola gemir al entrar en ella.

Lo sintió entrar con fuerza, llenándola por completo, sabía que ella lo había llevado a ese estado, ella también se sentía así, ansiosa, con deseos de sentirlo, de que la hiciera llenarse de placer, quería sacar de su cabeza cualquier recuerdo rencoroso, todo el dolor que había sentido, todas sus dudas.

Gimió evitando su mirada, no estaba siendo sincera con él, no le respondía cuando le decía que la amaba, aún tenía dudas y estaba con él sólo porque lo necesitaba, porque, a pesar de su confusión, la hacía sentir completa, se sentía protegida, pero ella había puesto una barrera, se estaba protegiendo de él, su corazón se había cerrado, sabía que aún lo amaba, pero no estaba segura si podría volver a confiar en él. Jadeó aferrándose a su espalda, pero no dejó que la volviera a besar, parecía que ahora ella era la vulnerable, ese momento la había llenado de miedo, de más dudas de las que ya tenía; y gimió, y lloró, se sentía culpable, no debía estar ahí, no debería permitirle que le siguiera diciendo que la amaba cuando ella misma no podía decirle la verdad.

Harry la observó un poco preocupado y ella intentó sonreírle para no preocuparlo más, pero se sintió más culpable al sentir sus suaves besos sobre sus mejillas y sus sienes, eliminando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Acarició su rostro, no podía ser tan cruel con él – termina... – le susurró antes de besarlo, intentando sólo sentirlo y no pensar en nada más, intentó perdonarlo completamente, él la amaba, se lo estaba demostrando, pero si era así ¿porqué no podía dejar de recordar todas las veces que la lastimó?.

Gimió rompiendo el beso, y lo escuchó gemir abrazándola con fuerza, habían terminado.

– oh, Hermione... – jadeó con una sonrisa débil – estuviste... fantástica – dijo intentando besarla, pero la castaña lo evitó buscando su ropa interior, lo sintió acercarse a ella y la rodeó por la cintura – no te lo pongas... aún tengo energía para otra ronda – dijo sin dejar de sonreír e intentó besar su cuello, pero la castaña volvió a evitarlo, levantándose de la cama.

– creo que yo estoy un poco cansada... – dijo buscando su pantalón, y como una pequeña chispa, recordó algo en ese momento – no usaste preservativo... – dijo observándolo un poco preocupada, y el moreno negó.

– estás tomando tu poción¿no? – le dijo con calma, poniéndose su bóxer, y ella encontró la excusa perfecta para sacar toda la confusión que sentía.

– ¿crees que después de más dos meses de no estar juntos seguiría tomándola? – le preguntó molesta, y él intentó contestar sonriéndole con calma, pero no lo dejó hablar – después de todos tus desplantes tiré las pociones – dijo enojada, poniéndose el pantalón.

– lo siento... no lo sabía – dijo un poco preocupado, intentando acercarse a ella, pero la castaña lo evitó – lo hubieras dicho y habría usado un preservativo o el hechizo – dijo con calma, observándola un poco confundido.

– que fácil¿no?... yo debía pensar en eso – dijo enojada, quitándose la playera para ponerse su blusa – por si no te diste cuenta, no estaba pensando mucho... podías haberte preocupado un poco por eso – dijo furiosa, aunque por dentro se sentía un poco feliz de poder gritarle.

– calma, Hermione, sólo fue una vez... no p... – decía, pero la castaña lo interrumpió burlándose de él.

– con una vez basta para que quede embarazada – dijo poniéndose sus tenis – veo que no sabes tanto como aparentas... – se mofó de él, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Harry.

– bueno... veamos las posibilidades, sería demasiado... está bien, si quedaras embarazada no me molestaría... me... me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo... – dijo sonriéndole débilmente, un poco nervioso, y ella en lugar de sentirse feliz, de agradecerle su apoyo, lo observó enojada.

– ¿estás loco?... ¿crees que este es el mejor momento para tener un bebé?... ¿crees que yo quiero tener un bebé a esta edad? – le preguntó enojada, sintiendo deseos de golpearlo por ser tan comprensivo.

Intentó acercarse a ella, abrazarla y asegurarle que pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien, que él iba a estar a su lado, pero Hermione no dejó que se acercara a ella – estoy de acuerdo en que no es el mejor momento, pero si sucede... –

– no va a suceder – le dijo enojada, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry.

– no hagas nada, Hermione – le advirtió con gesto serio – si no se da que sea porque no debía ser así, no porque no lo quieres – dijo un poco molesto, y ella se sintió un poco mejor al verlo así.

– ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así? – le preguntó aún enojada, y estuvo segura de que Harry estuvo a punto de asentir.

– no sé, pero parece que estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea porque no suceda algo que está fuera de tus planes – dijo también molesto.

– gracias, eso era todo lo que quería saber – dijo más calmada, pero aún se veía molesta – se ve que no me conoces ni un poco – dijo antes de salir de su habitación azotando la puerta. Ya estaba, lo había hecho, tiró por la borda cualquier oportunidad de estar a su lado. Era una tonta.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Luna entrando a su habitación.

– soy una completa tonta – dijo con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. No estaba llorando, no iba a llorar porque ella se había buscado eso – Harry me dijo que me amaba, me lo repitió incontables veces, pero aún no puedo perdonarlo, pensé que ya lo había hecho, pensé que todo estaba bien, pero creo que nunca podré quitarme su fantasma de la cabeza – le dijo apoyando su frente en sus rodillas, logrando ocultar su rostro.

– ¿pelearon por ella otra vez? – le preguntó confundida, sentándose frente a ella, pero la castaña negó sin voltearla a ver – ¿entonces?... se veían tan bien –

– lo sé... yo también pensé que todo estaba bien, pero... aún no lo perdono, no logro olvidar todo el daño que me hizo, así que busqué pelearme con él... fue tan comprensivo, pensé que no conseguiría hacerlo enojar... – dijo sonriendo débilmente y sintió una lágrima caer sobre su pierna – quería que me odiara porque estoy siendo injusta con él, aún no lo perdono y le estoy haciendo creer que todo está bien... ¡estoy jugando con él! – dijo molesta con ella misma y volteó a ver a su amiga.

– ¿pensaste que olvidarías todo de un día para otro? – le preguntó con gesto serio, y ella no supo si sentirse ofendida o aceptar su culpa – Harry te lastimó... estabas realmente herida, pero regresaste al primer llamado de él –

– ¡estaba herido! – dijo intentando justificarse, haciendo sonreír ligeramente a su amiga.

– no me refiero a eso, pudiste haberlo curado y darle instrucciones a Ron para que se hiciera cargo de que sanara bien, pero preferiste quedarte a su lado¿porqué?, porque lo amas y porque él te lo pidió... o podría ser al revés, él te lo pidió y porque lo amas te quedaste a su lado, pero no le diste tiempo a tu corazón para sanar, él te explicó, te confesó todo lo que sentía... y fue honesto, pero no por eso debiste haber corrido a sus brazos en el instante... debiste agradecerle su honestidad y pedirle tiempo... estabas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, pero bueno... creo que de nada sirve que te regañe – dijo con tono serio, pero no tardó en acercarse a ella ofreciéndole un abrazo, que la castaña no tardó en aceptar, volviendo a llorar – aún puedes hablar con él – le dijo intentando animarla – explícale todo – le dijo con tono serio y Hermione asintió enjugándose las mejillas, eso era lo menos que Harry merecía.

OOOOOOOOO

**Gracias por sus comentarios, intentaré actualizar más rápido; siempre y cuando me lo permita la Universidad**


	12. Duelo Al Amanecer

**Hola, mil gracias por los reviews, actualizo de rápido porque en unos minutos debo irme a mi servicio, si tardo mucho en volver a actualizar es porque mi servicio no me dará tiempo de hacer nada (saliendo de la uni me tengo que ir para allá y ya saldré demasiado tarde), pero en cualquier oportunidad, vuelvo a actualizar.**

**NOTA: vuelvo a subir el cap, porque parece que no se ve, disculpen, no sé qué pasó :s**

**DUELO AL AMANECER**

_Mi mirada no supo cortarse,_

_creo_ _que se notó demasiado_

_que_ _los dos nos conocíamos de antes_

_cuando_ _empezaste tu nombre, yo lo acabé por ti_

_Y aunque se me vino el mundo abajo_

_Conseguí soltar una sonrisa, bien_

_Ves que no soy malo interpretando_

_El papel del tío que no siente ni padece ya,_

_Ha sido duro para mi, entender todo de una vez_

_Sentada con el tío aquel, nerviosa sin saber qué hacer_

_Y aunque al fin me porté_ _como_ _un hombre, lloré,_

_Seriamente pensé:_

_Que con el tío aquel, debería tener_

_Duelo al amanecer..._

– ¿tomarás alguna poción o irás con un médico muggle? –

Fue lo primero que escuchó de Harry desde la tarde que había dejado su habitación, habían pasado casi dos días y aún no se atrevía a hablar con él. Negó un poco apenada – jamás haría algo así... – dijo algo abatida, y el gesto molesto de Harry cambió por completo.

– ¿porqué te molesta tanto?... – le preguntó con gesto preocupado, acercándose a ella.

Negó – te lo expliqué, aún no... – decía, pero el moreno la interrumpió.

– sé que hay algo más... no era sólo el hecho de que aún estás joven... hay algo más – dijo con gesto serio.

Bajó la mirada derrotada – quería pelear – dijo recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry – quería que te enojaras conmigo porque... porque sólo estaba jugando contigo – dijo deseando poder salir corriendo de ahí.

– ¿estabas jug...? – dijo sin poder creer lo que le decía, y su voz se apagó – ya no me quieres¿verdad? – le preguntó con tono serio, pero no le dio oportunidad de contestar – te dañé lo suficiente para que me odiaras... – sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón, jamás lo había visto tan... tan desprotegido, parecía como si le hubieran robado los deseos de vivir.

– no es así... – le dijo sintiéndose bastante mal por no haber aclarado todo desde el principio – aún te... todavía me importas... mucho – dijo sin sentirse capaz de decirle que lo amaba, sentía que sería hipócrita si se lo decía, a pesar de que realmente lo amaba – estaba feliz porque todo se había solucionado, pero en el fondo estaba llena de dudas... tenía miedo de que me volvieras a lastimar... – le dijo apenada, sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver – sé que eres sincero cuando me dices que me amas, pero... creo que mi corazón aún no ha terminado de sanar... necesito un poco de tiempo... – dijo sintiendo que lo perdería todo.

– está bien... está bien... – dijo un poco decepcionado, parecía como si hubiera perdido la fe en ella – te daré el tiempo que necesites – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– ¡Harry! – lo detuvo, pero no volteó a verla – a mi también me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo... – susurró y estuvo segura de que había sonreído. Lo vio salir, pero no se sintió mal, todo se solucionaría.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó a sus amigos preocupada, Remus les había informado que estaban atacando Hogwarts, al parecer sí habían regresado algunos alumnos a clases. Los pasados días parecían bastante lejanos para Hermione, ella y Harry habían intentado concentrarse en Voldemort y nada más, mientras de vez en cuando se les escapaban miradas significativas que los animaba a seguir adelante, a pesar de que ninguno mencionaba nada respecto a su relación, no habían vuelto a encontrarse, ni habían vuelto a besarse, sólo existían esas miradas con las que, de alguna forma, se hacían saber que todo estaba bien, que pronto serían felices porque las cosas saldrían bien; y ahora ahí estaban, esperando la señal de su antiguo profesor para ir a Hogwarts y enfrentarse a lo que sea que les esperara.

Por un momento lo había olvidado, con la noticia de la batalla en puerta olvidó por completo el pequeño detalle por el cual había hecho que Harry se enojara con ella esa última vez que habían estado juntos. No, no estaba embarazada, parecía que realmente no era el momento. Cuando descubrió que no era así se sintió tranquila, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque no sabía qué era lo que podía suceder en esos días, aunque una parte de ella se entristeció, pues aunque intentó no hacerlo, no pudo evitar ilusionarse un poco.

Tomó su mano, sintiendo como si una débil descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo desde los dedos, hacía tanto que no lo tocaba, pero en ese momento sabía que él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, y un apretón en su mano se lo confirmó.

– esto es¿verdad? – dijo Ron haciendo que ella y Luna se sobresaltaran un poco, Harry parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, rascándose ligeramente la cicatriz – hoy se decidirá todo... – dijo intentando sonreír con positivismo, pero a penas si logró hacer una mueca, y su novia tomó su mano intentando animarlo.

– estoy segura que algún día recordaremos esto como otra de sus aventuras... – dijo la rubia con su común aire distraído, pero se veía tan seria.

Harry asintió y se levantó sin soltar su mano – ven... – susurró sin observarla, y ella lo siguió sin chistar. Caminaron hasta la habitación que había compartido con Luna; las noches que la rubia no se escapaba pensando que ella no lo notaba, para ir a ver a Ron.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó al sentirlo soltar su mano y lo observó acercarse a su cama, parecía como si intentara ver algo en ella.

– vine un par de veces a verte dormir... – susurró sin voltear hacia ella – deseé tanto poder acostarme a tu lado... abrazarte... –

Sintió su corazón sobresaltarse, algo no le gustaba de esa conversación – ¿qué pasa? – volvió a preguntarle y Harry la volteó a ver, tenía los ojos húmedos.

– realmente lamento todo esto... pudimos haber sido como Ron y Luna estos últimos días... pudimos haberlos disfrutado realmente, pero... – decía con gesto decaído, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– no importa – se apresuró a decirle – preferiría no recordar nada de eso... ahora sé que... entiendo... – dijo acercándose a él.

Le sonrió débilmente – siempre lo haces... – dijo tomando una de sus manos – no sé en qué va a terminar todo esto... no sé si podré regresar, pero... – decía sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos y Hermione intentó interrumpirlo, reprenderlo por ser tan negativo, pero no la dejó hablar – sé que no va a ser fácil... sabemos la profecía... y... no dejaré que te pase nada – dijo avanzando un poco hacia ella – y si... si yo no regreso, quiero que... que sepas que de verdad te amo... que jamás podría pensar en. Los últimos meses... – intentaba decirle algo, algo importante que le hiciera entender lo mucho que la amaba, pero no encontraba las palabras – puedes estar segura de que, si algo me llegara a pasar, tú serás la última persona que recuerde, la única en mis pensamientos... si logras sobrevivir todo habrá valido la pena... – decía y se detuvo al sentir el abrazo desesperado de Hermione.

– vas a sobrevivir – le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro húmedo en su cuello – vamos a sobrevivir – dijo sintiendo a Harry temblar aferrándose a su espalda – te amo – susurró. Sí, lo había perdonado, estaba segura de ello, y quería... si algo le pasaba, necesitaba que él lo supiera, lo amaba, realmente lo hacía.

Lo sintió besar su cuello – gracias – eso era, siempre había sido su forma de decirle cuánto la quería, cuánto le importaba, cuánto la necesitaba – me gustaría poder planear un futuro, para ti y para mi... pero pareciera que toda mi vida se resume a este día... – besó su cabello y guardó en la memoria su olor – me habría gustado poder darte algo más... – susurró acariciando su cabello, y Hermione se separó un poco de él, observando sus ojos.

– me has dado más de lo que podría soñar – le dijo antes de besarlo rodeándolo por el cuello, y él le correspondió inmediatamente, tomándola por la cintura, y desearon poder permanecer así, olvidarse de todo lo demás y sólo estar así, pero no podían ignorar lo que estaba por suceder.

– ya llegó Remus... – escucharon la voz de Ron luego de haber golpeado la puerta.

Se separaron observándose por unos segundos y sin decir nada más salieron de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

Corrió junto a Luna por un pasillo, habían perdido de vista a Harry y Ron. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenían en Hogwarts, pero le parecía que habían pasado horas; todos estaban peleando, la Orden del Fénix estaba ahí, hasta los de el Ejército de Dumbledore habían llegado, todos peleaban por la misma causa. Pero los mortífagos no se quedaban atrás, eran más de los que ella pensaba que existían, Voldemort tenía un gran ejército, con dementores y gigantes de su lado, aunque ellos también contaban con los centauros y los elfos, algunas criaturas que Hagrid criaba, como los hipogrifos. Parecía realmente el fin del mundo, donde todos peleaban por la causa que creían más importante.

Volteó hacia atrás y sintió a Luna empujarla cayendo ambas al suelo, justo en el momento que un rayo verde pasaba sobre ellas, rompiendo una estatua – gracias... – dijo casi sin aliento y no tardaron en volver a levantarse, corriendo hacia el primer pasillo que les permitió salir de ese – espera... – dijo deteniéndola por la manga al lograr dar la vuelta alejándose un poco de los Mortífagos que las seguían – si seguimos huyendo terminaremos acorraladas en algún lugar – dijo con la respiración agitada y el miedo impregnado en su mirada – deben aparecer en cualquier momento – dijo dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia su espalda y preparando su varita para atacar al primero que doblara por el pasillo.

Luna asintió colocándose en posición de duelo y no tardaron en gritar _stupefy_ al ver a dos encapuchados correr hacia ellas con la varita en alto, haciéndolos volar hasta la pared del otro pasillo. Le sonrió débilmente a su amiga y se acercaron a los mortífagos, eran los mismos que meses atrás había visto Hermione en la lechucería del callejón Diagon.

– ¿qué hacemos? – le preguntó observando un poco preocupada a Luna, que como toda respuesta tomó la varita del mortífago al que había aturdido, Hermione la imitó y regresaron por el pasillo por el que habían estado huyendo encontrando a Anthony Goldstein en el suelo.

La rubia se acercó a él – ¡Merlín, no tiene pulso! – dijo poniéndose bastante pálida, a pesar de las heridas que tenía en el rostro. Hermione también se sintió palidecer, pero se limitó a tomar la mano de su amiga alejándola de él, hizo levitar el cuerpo ocultándolo en un armario cercano, y siguieron su camino, necesitaban encontrar a Harry y Ron, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero sólo podía pensar y pedir que ellos estuvieran bien.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras que dirigían al gran comedor, pero se ocultaron con el tiempo justo para escapar de un par de hechizos perdidos, todo ahí era caos, habían magos y brujas peleando por todo el pasillo y dentro del comedor, muchos estaban en pie, lanzando hechizos sin detenerse, a otros parecía que les costaba un poco más mantenerse en pie, pero no dejaban de pelear y algunos habían caído, no sabían si todos estaban muertos o sólo inconscientes, pero había varios fuera de la batalla, tanto de un bando como del otro.

Y se tranquilizaron un poco al ver una cabellera rojiza y reconocerlo como Ron, peleando cerca de la entrada del gran salón. Observó a Luna sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos, y la entendió, sabía lo importante que era para ella saber que Ron estaba bien.

Buscó con desesperación a Harry, pero no estaba por ningún lado, por lo menos no en el pasillo, y gimió asustada al sentir a alguien golpear su espalda, volteó encontrándose con Parvati, parecía como si le hubieran robado el alma, la tomó en brazos con ayuda de Luna y la ocultaron detrás de una armadura, aún estaba viva, pero estaba muy débil – todo estará bien... te lo prometo... – le dijo y la escuchó murmurar algo acerca de su hermana; realizó un par de hechizos protectores cerca de ella, esperando que sirvieran de algo, y regresó a las escaleras junto a Luna.

Salieron decididas de su escondite, bajando las escaleras corriendo mientras lanzaban hechizos a los mortífagos; vieron a los hermanos Creevey pelear hombro a hombro, a Dean y Lavender intentando sacar de la batalla a un par de mortífagos, estaba segura de haber visto a un par de Slytherin peleando contra los servidores de Voldemort – Tonks... – dijo perdiendo el aliento al verla esquivar un rayo verde por escasos centímetros, y no tardó en volver a la batalla lanzando hechizos y maleficios con coraje.

Siguió corriendo encontrando a Ron, deseó tanto poder abrazarlo; se sentía realmente feliz de que estuviera a salvo; y estaba segura de que Luna estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al contenerse de hacerlo, y se acercaron a él para luchar a su lado. Estaba segura de que de no ser por todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, por lo concentrada que estaba peleando, su cuerpo ya habría comenzado a resentir todos los golpes, cortes y las horas que tenían ahí, pero a pesar de ya tener casi dos horas de haber encontrado a Ron, había algo que realmente la preocupaba, no había visto a Harry, y no era que tuviera mucha oportunidad de buscarlo, pero no había logrado ver ni un pelo de él.

Para sorpresa de todos, los Mortífagos fueron retrocediendo, tres de ellos; Hermione no logró distinguir a ninguno; pusieron una especie de barrera para salir del castillo. Estaba segura de que jamás se rendirían, pero algo había pasado¿talvez un pequeño descanso para recuperar energías?

Ron les sonrió lánguidamente y las abrazó – sé que no ha terminado, pero ya pasamos esto... lo que sigue no puede ser peor¿verdad? – preguntó sin apartar su sonrisa débil, ni dejarlas de abrazar.

Luna y Hermione negaron aunque ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que lo que siguiera no sería peor. Se separó de Ron con la intención de buscar con la mirada a Harry y darles espacio para disfrutar del saberse a salvo; sonrió ligeramente al verlos besarse, y una especie de júbilo y preocupación la invadió al reconocer su cabellera negra, corrió hacia él esquivando estudiantes heridos y estuvo apunto de abrazarlo por la espalda cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon por el cuello.

– Harry – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y se acercó a él rodeándolo ligeramente para observarlo de frente, y poco le faltó para que su quijada golpeara el piso. Intentó no enojarse, él estaba bien¿cierto?, eso era lo único que le importaba, eso era lo que había estado pidiendo todo ese tiempo, que estuviera bien, pero entonces porqué punzaba su pecho al verlo besándola.

El moreno no tardó en apartar a la pelirroja de él, estaba segura de que lo que había visto sólo duró medio segundo, pero a ella le pareció como si hubiera durado toda una hora – ¡qué te...! – dijo furioso, empujando a Ginny – Hermione... – parecía que no sabía si sonreírle por verla a salvo u observarla preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar – ¡lárgate de aquí! – dijo enojado, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña Weasley, que observó furiosa a Hermione antes de darse media vuelta – Hermione, yo... – intentó explicar, y la castaña le sonrió ligeramente bajando la mirada – no... ella... te estaba buscando y... me dijo que estaba preocupada porque no encontraba a su mamá... luego... simplemente me besó... t-te juro que... – decía preocupado, pero la castaña no tardó en abrazarlo, estaba a salvo.

– Ron está allá – dijo intentando separarse de él, pero el moreno no soltó su cintura, e intentó besarla – vamos – tomó su mano evitando que se acercara a su rostro y lo guió hasta donde estaban Ron y Luna, que no tardaron en abrazarlo.

– amigo, nos tenías preocupados... te desapareciste por un buen tiempo – le dijo el pelirrojo palmeando su espalda, y Harry iba a contestar, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– estaba con tu hermana – dijo sonriéndole, y Ron frunció el entrecejo.

– m-me la encontré en la entrada del Gran Comedor – dijo volteando ligeramente – estaba un poco preocupada... – le explicaba, pero Hermione volvió a interrumpirlo.

– y la besó –

– Hermione, no... te dije que ella fue... – decía, pero la castaña no tardó en interrumpirlo de nuevo.

– creo que no es el momento para hablar de eso... necesitamos ayudar – dijo antes de alejarse de ellos llevándose a Luna con ella – vamos por Parvati – le dijo siguiendo su camino hasta las escaleras.

– ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la rubia caminando a su lado y la castaña asintió – seguro... – dijo muy poco convencida.

– en verdad... ahora no puedo pensar en eso, talvez después, si sobrevivimos yo misma le arranque los ojos o algo así, pero ahora prefiero sólo pensar en lo que nos falta – dijo con seriedad, haciendo reír a Luna, y se acercaron a la armadura donde habían ocultado a Parvati – creo que deberíamos llevarla al gran salón – dijo tomando uno de sus brazos para levantarla y la rubia la ayudó.

OoOoOoOoO

Habían protegido el Gran Comedor, estaba repleto de heridos y los cuerpos de algunos que habían perecido; nadie sabía porqué habían hecho esa pausa, pero después de más de una hora los Mortífagos habían regresado con Voldemort detrás de ellos. Ahora peleaban, parecía que todos estaban decididos a matar o morir, nadie retrocedía, no en esta ocasión, no pararían hasta que todo hubiera terminado completamente.

Ron peleaba contra Mulciber, el pelirrojo parecía bastante enojado y no dejaba de lanzar hechizos y maldiciones contra el mortífago, que con trabajos lograba esquivarlo y atacar al mismo tiempo. Luna luchaba contra un mortífago que recordaba haber visto alguna vez pero no estaba muy segura de dónde, la rubia sudaba, pero no dudaba ni un poco en seguir lanzando hechizos, esquivando maldiciones y maleficios con bastante agilidad. A lo lejos vio a Lupin luchando contra Greyback, que parecía intentar atacarlo a como diera lugar, usando muy poco su varita. Y logró ver a Harry peleando con Rodolphus Lestrange. Mientras ella intentaba evitar las maldiciones y maleficios que Dolohov le lanzaba, tratando de sacarlo del duelo.

Sonrió cuando su hechizo aturdidor le dio de lleno al mortífago y volteó para acercarse a ayudar a Luna, pero se topó con quien menos esperaba, o más bien, con quien menos deseaba encontrarse.

– pensé que había logrado mandarte a San Mungo... para siempre... – le dijo clavándole su nueva varita en el pecho – debí haber tenido menos piedad contigo – Hermione estuvo segura de que si empujaba un poco más su varita lograría atravesarle la piel – pensé que el idiota de Potter sería como el estúpido de su papá y se fijaría en una sangre sucia, pero parece que la pelirroja no lo deja en paz – dijo sonriéndole con cinismo, parecía que Bellatrix realmente sabía dañar de todas las formas posibles.

Apartó su mano con un golpe y se alejó de ella preparada para atacarla, haciéndola reírse – ¡_STUPEFY_! – gritó blandiendo su varita, pero la mortífaga esquivó con facilidad el hechizo, contraatacando al instante.

Peleó con ella, sin dejar de lanzar hechizos ni maldiciones, y esquivando por poco más de estas y uno que otro maleficio, tenía varios cortes en la cara y los brazos, a causa de los ataques de Bellatrix que habían logrado filtrarse por sus hechizos protectores. Y ahora no había podido apartar ni un poco la mirada de la mortífaga, no sabía cómo estaban sus amigos, pero esperaba que bien, pedía por que lo estuvieran, no sabía qué haría si algo les pasaba.

Agradeció en silencio y sin dejar de agitar su varita, cuando Luna se unió a ella para atacar a Bellatrix, pues estaba segura de que en cualquier momento caería más por el cansancio que por algún maleficio. Su amiga lanzó hechizos y maldiciones con bastante agilidad mientras ella intentaba seguirle el paso, logrando hacer que la mortífaga retrocediera, talvez muy lentamente, pero lo estaba haciendo. Y sin que ella misma se lo esperara, Ginny se acercó a ellas para pelear, las tres estaban demasiado cerca de Bellatrix, lo que les hacía un poco difícil saber a quién atacaba realmente.

– ¡_STUPEFY_! – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, logrando empujarla con fuerza, pero sin conseguir aturdirla, la mortífaga se rió con ganas.

– ¡son unas idiotas! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y esquivó sus hechizos con facilidad – ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – gritó apuntando hacia el frente y Hermione estuvo segura de que en cualquier momento el maleficio golpearía su pecho, un millón de dudas llegaron a su mente, pero sólo una imagen permaneció en ella... Harry.

– ¡NOOO! – escuchó un grito desgarrador y una risa fría que le heló el pecho, su primer instinto fue voltear a su derecha, pero por un segundo se tranquilizó al ver a Luna aún de pie, la rubia observaba con los ojos desorbitados a su izquierda, y sin poder evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, volteó hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Ginny tendido en el suelo, tenía los ojos en blanco y una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

Se hincó a su lado y, sin saber porqué, se sintió culpable, como si eso no debiera haber pasado, y lloró, no pudo evitarlo, la pequeña Weasley había sido su amiga, talvez hacía mucho tiempo, pero lo había sido. Parecía que en esos momentos todos olvidaban los rencores, las tonterías por las que uno podía llegar a enojarse.

Escuchó gritos y maldiciones a su alrededor, pero ella sólo pensó en Harry mientras intentaba sacar el cuerpo de Ginny de ahí con ayuda de Luna. Un rayo de luz golpeó su pecho haciéndola volar varios metros atrás de donde estaba su amiga y gimió al chocar con el suelo, cayendo sobre su espalda, abrió los ojos intentando ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sólo logró ver magos y brujas correr de un lado a otro. Giró sobre su cuerpo y al levantar la cabeza lo vio, Voldemort lo había encontrado; intentó acercarse, pero algo la detuvo, Ron la había tomado por la cintura haciéndola levantarse.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y asintió de manera mecánica, no podía apartar su vista de Harry, el pelirrojo siguió su mirada y pareció perderse también.

Harry y Voldemort lanzaron hechizos, encontrándose a mitad del camino y una fuerte explosión los hizo retroceder, segura que de no ser por Ron habría caído al suelo, y un montón de humo los cubrió.

Se apartó del brazo de Ron – ¡Harry! – gritó caminando en dirección a donde había estado el moreno – ¡HARRY! – volvió a gritar mientras el polvo iba despejándose, y soltó un débil chillido al verlo en el suelo, su corazón latió a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras golpeaba su pecho de manera dolorosa. Él no estaba... no podía...

Se dejó caer a su lado abrazando su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar, tenía los ojos cerrados y un delgado hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, pero una mano en su espalda le indicó que no todo estaba mal, se separó un poco de él y su mano se deslizó hasta su pierna – Harry... – murmuró cubriendo con sus manos la de él, y levantó la mirada, encontrando a su otro lado el cuerpo de Voldemort, ambos brazos extendidos, su varita había desaparecido y su cabeza se encontraba en una extraña posición – lo lograste... – le susurró acariciando su rostro y el moreno sonrió ligeramente.

El sol ya estaba saliendo y los Mortífagos que lo lograron comenzaron a desaparecer, a otros la Orden inmediatamente comenzó a apresarlos, y el Ejército de Dumbledore y los Estudiantes los imitaron atrapando otros tantos. Ayudó a Harry a llegar hasta el Gran Comedor, encontrándose a la familia Weasley reunida en un rincón, Luna estaba cerca de ellos.

– ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Harry observándolos preocupado.

Hermione lo observó nerviosa y tomó su mano llevándolo hasta donde estaba Ron e inmediatamente lo sintió soltarla, se alejó de ellos y Luna cubrió su mano con las suyas, intentando reconfortarla. Y lo vio llorar, cubrirse la cabeza con ambos brazos, su amigo trataba de tranquilizarlo, y ella sabía que se sentía culpable, como ella lo hacía, pues talvez, si hubieran hecho un poco más pública su relación ella habría sido el blanco, no Ginny... a ella no la extrañaría tanta gente.

– tú también deberías sacar esas cosas de tu cabeza – le dijo Luna con gesto preocupado, mientras Harry consolaba a la señora Weasley, y ella observó confundida a su amiga – eres tan culpable como lo somos todos los que estamos aquí, Bellatrix no lanzó ese maleficio con la intención de matarla porque era novia de Harry, lo hizo simplemente porque disfruta matar gente – le dijo enjugando sus mejillas mientras Hermione veía al moreno alejarse sin voltearla a ver.

Ron se acercó a ellas – vamos a... – decía casi sin voz, señalando sobre su hombro, y Luna asintió entendiéndolo perfectamente.

– nos quedaremos a ayudar un poco – le dijo la rubia y acarició su rostro con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía tomando la de Hermione – nos vemos más tarde – dijo observándolo con intensidad y el pelirrojo no tardó en abrazarla con fuerza, llorando sobre su hombro.

Se acercó a ellos y besó su frente antes de abrazarlo, sintiendo a Ron rodearla con uno de sus brazos, y deseó poder decir algo, reconfortarlo de alguna manera, pero las palabras nunca parecían las adecuadas, nada parecía ser lo correcto para decir.

Se separó de ellas dándole un beso en la frente a ella y uno en los labios a su novia, acercándose a su familia con pasos lentos, vieron a Charlie pasar un brazo por sus hombros y Bill tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Ginny. Todos lloraban, el señor Weasley parecía como si tuviera un Dementor a su lado, su expresión estaba completamente vacía, la señora Weasley cubría su rostro sin dejar de llorar, mientras los Gemelos intentaban reconfortarla también con lágrimas en las mejillas, y Percy guió a su papá entre la gente, para salir junto con sus hermanos del Castillo.

OoOoOoOoO

Luna y ella estuvieron ayudando a los heridos, trasladaron a muchos hasta San Mungo e intentaron ayudar a magos y brujas a encontrar a sus familiares, sintiéndose cada vez peor al encontrarse con que algunos de sus compañeros y conocidos habían fallecido.

– ¡señora Tonks! – dijo sorprendida Hermione al verla ahí, la mamá de Tonks la observó preocupada – su hija y Lupin están allá, están trasladando a los Mortífagos – le explicó intentando tranquilizarla, y Andrómeda no tardó en correr hacia donde ella le había indicado.

– esto es realmente agotador... – dijo Luna observándola preocupada y la castaña asintió deseando poder sentarse un minuto, pero temía que su mente comenzara a revivir todo lo que había pasado y aún no estaba preparada para recapitular todo lo que habían pasado esa noche.

Salieron del castillo e inmediatamente sus ojos encontraron a Harry, estaba cerca del lago, la rubia le sonrió débilmente y la animó a acercarse a él. Caminó lentamente, pensando en qué le diría, intentando no pensar en cómo reaccionaría el moreno cuando la viera, cuando supiera que talvez ese maleficio iba dirigido a ella y no a Ginny.

– ¿c-cómo estás? – dijo un poco nerviosa, al llegar a donde estaba él, que la volteó a ver y en silencio le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Se acercó acomodándose junto a él y se tranquilizó un poco al sentirlo rodearla por la espalda – l-lamento lo de Ginny – dijo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y Harry la acercó más a él.

– yo también... – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de ella – lamento que los Weasley tengan que pasar por esto... y... no puedo negar que me duele... – Hermione asintió tomando su mano – no quiero ser egoísta, pero... no puedo evitar pensar en que ya terminó todo... – la castaña sonrió ligeramente, eso era lo que quería, él estaba tranquilo – realmente no puedo creerlo... – dijo con gesto serio y besó su frente – aún quedan mortífagos, pero ya no serán tan peligrosos sin un líder – parecía que realmente se sentía más relajado, algo en él había cambiado.

Rodeó su torso con un brazo y besó su mejilla – ¿quieres ir adentro?... ya casi todos se han ido – el moreno tomó su mano y juntos regresaron al castillo. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, quedaban puros miembros de la Orden, profesores y uno que otro miembro del ED. Luna se acercó a ellos sonriendo y abrazó a Harry, haciéndolos sonreír, y a lo lejos vieron a Remus y Tonks con su bebé, que les sonrieron al verlos ahí.

– iré a la Madriguera... – les dijo la rubia, haciendo que Harry se tensara un poco – quiero estar con Ron.. – dijo un poco apenada y el moreno y ella asintieron.

– vamos contigo... – le dijo Hermione tomando con firmeza la mano de Harry, que la observó confundido – necesitamos apoyarlo... – dijo con tono serio, y el moreno asintió tomando la mano de su amiga.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Gracias por aguantar leer hasta aquí, espero que les esté gustando la historia, en cuanto tenga tiempo volveré a actualizar!**

**Espero sus opiniones!**


	13. Eres Mía

ERES MÍA Paulina Rojas Normal Paulina Rojas 3 8 2008-03-13T05:52:00Z 2008-03-22T05:34:00Z 4 3251 18534 154 37 22761 9.2812 21

**Lamento enormemente la tardanza, pero no pude evitarlo, apenas el lunes salí de vacaciones y realmente necesitaba descansar y relajarme un poco; además de que estuve avanzando en un nuevo fic que tengo por ahí (Ya sé que no debería empezar nuevos fics, sino terminar los viejos, pero no puedo evitarlo!), así que talvez en un par de semanitas les traigo un fic nuevo, se llama **Beauty Of Uncertainly**, el título me encanta y creo, hasta ahora, que es el mejor título que he puesto; y no porque yo lo haya inventado (así se llama una canción de KT Tunstall; cuando publique el fic les explicaré porqué el título en inglés y porqué precisamente de esa cantante), si no porque, creo, es el nombre que mejor ha quedado con la historia del fic; aunque el nombre de este fic (El Alma Al Aire) también me gusta... anyways, aquí está otro cap más, tal vez cuando publique el último cap de este fic les explico un poco más sobre el nuevo fic.**

**Disfruten el cap!**

**

* * *

**

**ERES MÍA**

_Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente mía_

_que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta._

_Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre_

_y sin embargo he suplicado_

_quédate siempre a mi lado_

_l__os dos juntos contra el resto del mundo..._

_Y te quiero mía, profundamente mía_

_aunque sea en esta calle sin salida,_

_siempre tan mía intensamente mía_

_aunque sé que es una locura que no lía_

_y los dos juntos por la vida_

_contra el resto del mundo..._

Había pasado casi una semana desde la guerra en Hogwarts y el mundo mágico apenas se reponía de todas las pérdidas y desastres, el Castillo ya estaba casi reconstruido y habían atrapado a varios de los Mortífagos que lograron escapar ese día, pero él, contrario a lo que todos creían, no se sentía feliz. Sí, estaba tranquilo porque Voldemort ya no lo molestaría, pero no se sentía completo, Hermione se había ido a Australia con sus papás a partir de esa tarde y no la había visto desde entonces.

Ron y su familia estaban un poco más tranquilos, aunque aún les dolía demasiado la muerte de Ginny, parecía que los más afectados habían sido los Gemelos y la señora Weasley, a Fred y George apenas se les veía sonreír y Molly no paraba de llorar. De vez en cuando iba a visitarlos, pero no permanecía mucho tiempo ahí, pues sentía que sólo les recordaba su pérdida, en cambio Ron pasaba mucho tiempo en Grimmauld Place, junto a Luna, que parecía ser de mucha ayuda; seguro si él tuviera a Hermione a su lado estaría riendo en ese momento.

– ¿has sabido algo de ella? – le preguntó Ron mientras comían y él negó revolviendo su sopa con la cuchara.

– he intentado escribirle, pero talvez necesita un tiempo a solas con sus papás – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la sopa.

Luna negó – estoy segura de que le encantaría saber de ti – dijo con tono serio – ella me ha escrito un par de veces y ha preguntado por ti – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, captando la completa atención de Harry, y Ron sonrió divertido.

– y... ¿qué es lo que... lo que te ha dicho? – preguntó fingiendo un poco de indiferencia, pero sin poder apartar el brillo en su mirada – ¿cómo está? – dijo sin poder evitar denotar su preocupación en la voz

La rubia sonrió ampliamente – está feliz, sus papás estaban bastante preocupados por ella, pero ya están bastante tranquilos, y ya hizo las paces con su mamá – al escucharla Harry recordó inmediatamente esa primera noche, la primera vez que la había besado pensó que había ido al paraíso, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle en un segundo todo el cuerpo y cuando ella le respondió pensó que se volvería loco, jamás imaginó que llegaría a sentir tanto por una sola persona, nunca creyó que hubiera algo más fuerte que lo que llegó a sentir por Ginny, pero ahí estaba ella, entre sus brazos, entregándose por completo – ...y les mandó saludos a los dos – la escuchó completar, y se lamentó al darse cuenta que no había recibido más que un saludo grupal.

Levantó su plato, a penas si había comido algo – creo que iré a descansar – dijo antes de dejarlo en el fregadero, y Ron lo observó un poco preocupado.

– no te preocupes, sólo extraña a Hermione – le susurró Luna a su novio, aunque alcanzó a escucharla claramente, y no se molestó, tenía toda la razón, la extrañaba, necesitaba verla, quería volver a abrazarla, deseaba besarla y hacerle el amor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a sentirla, verla sonreír, necesitaba su sonrisa y su entrecejo fruncido que lo volvía tan loco, quería escuchar su voz mandona que lograba sacarlo de quicio y moría por escucharla pedirle que le hiciera el amor.

Entró a su habitación y cerrando los ojos llegó a su mente el recuerdo de la última tarde que habían estado juntos, le había dolido enterarse que ella no sintió lo mismo que él ese día y se había enfurecido contra ella al pensar que si llegaba a quedar embarazada de él, querría deshacerse del bebé, pero después la entendió, estaba tan confundida como él lo había estado las primeras veces a su lado y quería tener un hijo suyo. Sonrió, deseaba tanto verla de nuevo, necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

Se acercó a su escritorio y revolvió los cajones buscando un pergamino, tinta y una pluma, escribió rápidamente y buscó a su lechuza con la mirada, justo ese día había decidido salir a cazar, salió corriendo de su habitación, le pediría a Ron la suya.

OoOoOoOoO

Por más que lo había intentado evitar y posponer, no podía negarse más, había tenido que ir a esa estúpida ceremonia, se suponía que era para condecorarlo por haber terminado con el Innombrable, pero él había insistido en que se le rindiera honor a todos los que habían dado su vida en esa batalla y también a los que la habían arriesgado, sólo con esa condición había aceptado, y ahí estaba, escuchando el discurso del Ministro, que seguro había permanecido escondido bajo su escritorio mientras estudiantes daban su vida por la comunidad mágica.

Lo oyó decir algo acerca de estar muy orgulloso de todos los magos y brujas que se habían mostrado preocupados por el bienestar del mundo mágico como él, "_patrañas"_, pensó molesto, deseando que todo eso terminara pronto y pudiera regresar a su casa, talvez Hermione había contestado su lechuza y él no estaba ahí para recibirla.

Observó a sus lados, ahí estaban Ron, Luna, Remus, Tonks, todos los Weasley, Neville, algunos miembros de la Orden, profesores de Hogwarts, integrantes del ED y algunos estudiantes, pero su _amiga_ no estaba ahí, ella debería estar junto a él y Ron. Levantó la mirada un poco confundido, ¿el Ministro había dicho que _él_ diría unas palabras?, observó confundido a Ron, que se encogió de hombros, y vio más allá a los gemelos sonriéndole divertidos, parecía que esa era su primera sonrisa desde la muerte de Ginny. Luna lo hizo apartar la mirada de ellos y sintió a Remus darle unas palmadas en la espalda, ¿pero qué demonios diría?

Se levantó sintiéndose bastante nervioso, seguro de que si estuviera ahí Hermione no le importaría tanto, siempre había sido de gran apoyo saber que estaba a su lado. Se acercó al atril y observó a toda la gente que estaba frente a él, ¿qué le diría a todos ellos?, él no tenía nada qué decir, sólo había hecho lo que la profecía indicaba, él era el elegido y nadie más debía terminar su trabajo mas que él.

Bajó la mirada apoyando sus brazos en la superficie y a penas levantó los ojos la vio, Hermione estaba ahí, jamás confundiría su cabello enmarañado, la vio sonreírle y no se pudo contener, bajó de un salto de la tarima y, abriéndose paso entre la gente, llegó hasta su lado – pensé que... – decía sin poder dejar de sonreír y la abrazó con fuerza – ¡te extrañé tanto! – le dijo hundiendo el rostro en su cuello e inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones de su aroma, y se sintió tan bien cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo.

– yo también te extrañé – se separó de ella al escuchar su voz, había algo extraño en ella.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó al ver su mirada llorosa, y la castaña le sonrió débilmente.

Sin decir nada se separó de él acercándose a Luna, pero tomó su mano, parecía que no lo quería dejar ir, y él estaba realmente feliz de que así fuera. La observó abrazar a su amiga con cuidado y acercarse a Ron; parecía que la ceremonia había terminado; la vio acariciar su mejilla con su mano libre y besar la otra cariñosamente, luego de decirle algo en susurro. La acompañó en su camino, mientras saludaba a los Weasley, a Tonks y Remus, a los profesores y a sus excompañeros del ED; la gente se había alejado y ya sólo quedaban ellos y Ron y Luna.

– nos da tanto gusto que estés con nosotros – le dijo Luna sonriendo – Harry estaba furioso porque no te habían invitado a la celebración – dijo haciéndola reír, y la sintió apretar su mano.

– vamos a la casa – propuso Ron y ninguno de ellos se negó, caminaron juntos hasta el área de aparición y desaparecieron en parejas. 

Sintió a Hermione tirar de su mano al aparecer en la entrada de Grimmauld Place y observó un extraño gesto en su rostro, pero no estuvo seguro si se debió a la molesta sensación que provocaba viajar de esa forma o a algo más. Caminaron en silencio hasta el salón, anheló tanto poder estar a solas con ella, pero estaba seguro de que tendría enormes deseos de estar con sus amigos.

Estuvieron platicando por un buen tiempo, Hermione les contó lo que había hecho con sus papás y, como Luna les había dicho, lo felices que se habían puesto al verla a salvo, y ellos le contaron lo poco que habían hecho desde que se fue; guardándose para otro momento el decirle cuánta falta le había hecho; tomaron un poco y Ron parecía comenzar a ponerse algo alegre.

Rieron al escucharlo insistir que el sería mucho mejor quidditchsta, que cualquier Krum o cualquier Dragomir Gorgovitch, y ninguno entendía cómo era que podía pronunciar la palabra que acababa de inventar, siendo que apenas podía pronunciar el nombre de Hermione, llamándola Ermini en más de dos ocasiones.

– creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir – le dijo Luna haciendo que se levantara, y el pelirrojo se negó, pero no puso la menor resistencia para salir del salón junto a su novia – buenas noches – se despidió de sus amigos y Ron agitó la mano con fuerza haciendo que la rubia perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo.

Se rió y observó a Hermione reír divertida, observando la puerta, y se quedaron en silencio, aún sonreían, parecía que ambos disfrutaban de ese momento, como si hubieran estado deseando por mucho tiempo que sucediera. Tomó su mano y ella no tardó en acercarse a él, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro – ¿qué pasó hoy en la tarde? – le preguntó recordando la forma extraña en que había "reaccionado" – cuando te abracé tú... – decía al ver su rostro confundido.

Hermione entendió – eso... – dijo poniéndose un poco seria – bueno, sólo... – decía sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle y Harry la observó un poco preocupado – estoy un poco enferma... – dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, pero segura de que el moreno la observó completamente sorprendido.

– ¿qué... qué te pasó? – le preguntó preocupado y la castaña intentó sonreírle para restarle importancia.

Tomó su mano entre las de ella y acarició su palma con los dedos – recibí una maldición rara la noche que derrotaste a Voldemort... no es nada grave, pero debo descansar y tomar unas cuantas pociones... no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos así que... por el momento no podemos... – decía sonriéndole con picardía, pero el moreno no tardó en separarse de ella.

Se levantó caminando lejos del sillón – ¿porqué no dijiste nada? – le preguntó molesto, y Hermione giró los ojos un poco desesperada.

– sabía que esto pasaría, por eso no dije nada antes – decía y Harry la volvió a interrumpir.

– ¡te fuiste como si nada de la Madriguera!... pudiste haber dicho algo, ¡pudiste haberme dicho algo! – decía enojado.

La castaña sólo lo observó – de eso se trata la maldición – dijo con calma – en las primeras horas no se muestra ningún problema... me dolía un poco el cuerpo pero era por todo lo que pasamos y la caída... y al día siguiente, cuando estaba con mis papás, comencé a sentirme mal... mis papás me llevaron al hospital mágico de Australia y ahí descubrieron qué me pasaba... no es nada grave, sólo necesito tomar las pociones que me recetaron y guardar reposo, eso es todo – 

Harry la observó con seriedad, estaba enojado, ¡claro que lo estaba!, ¿porqué no le había dicho nada?, podía haberle enviado una lechuza para informarle de su enfermedad y él habría volado hasta su lado para cuidarla, pero no, ella había decidido prescindir de su compañía – ¿entonces qué haces aquí?... deberías estar descansando – intentó reprenderla, pero el regaño pareció un poco más a reproche.

La castaña lo observó dolida – tenía deseos de verte... – susurró antes de levantarse, intentando ignorar el dolor en su cuerpo – pero tienes razón, me iré _a descansar_ – dijo molesta antes de caminar tan rápido como podía, saliendo del salón.

Era un idiota, en lugar de apoyarla y preguntarle cómo seguía, qué era lo que le había pasado, se enoja y le grita, que extraña forma tenía de demostrarle cuánto la había extrañado.

OoOoOoOoO

Entró a la habitación de su amigo y se sorprendió al verlo solo – ¿y Luna? – preguntó acercándose a la cama que él había ocupado en alguna ocasión.

El pelirrojo lo observó un poco preocupado – fue a ver a Hermione – dijo fingiendo profundo interés en la revista que leía de cabeza, y el moreno deseó que dijera algo más, estaba seguro de que él sabía algo de su amiga. Hacía casi tres semanas que ella se había ido de Grimmauld Place y desde entonces no la había visto ni había sabido nada de ella.

– ¿l-la has...? – preguntó un poco apenado y el pelirrojo asintió un poco molesto – ¿ha dicho algo? – le preguntó sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Ron bufó apartando la revista y se levantó de la cama observándolo molesto – ¿realmente quieres que te lo diga? – preguntó enojado y Harry asintió un poco inseguro – está enojada contigo, dijo que ya se cansó de intentar todo el tiempo que las cosas estén bien – dijo sin apartar su mirada molesta.

– yo quería que las cosas estuvieran bien, pero... me molestó que no nos hubiera dicho nada sobre esa maldición – intentó explicarse más a él mismo que a su amigo – sobreactué, lo sé, pero cuando me dijo que estaba enferma por una maldición, no pude sacar de mi cabeza la idea de que pude haberla perdido... me sentí... perdido... no sé qué sería de mi sin ella... – dijo cabizbajo y el pelirrojo lo observó apenado.

– te entiendo, amigo, pero la conoces, no debiste haberle hablado así – le dijo con tono serio antes de darle unas palmadas en la espalda – Luna ha intentado convencerla de venir a comer a la casa, pero creo que aún está un poco molesta – dijo apenado y el moreno asintió.

La entendía, sabía que la había lastimado, pero estaba dispuesto a suplicarle perdón, era su culpa, estaba seguro de eso, pero lo iba a enmendar, la compensaría por hacerla sufrir tanto, por todo el daño que le había causado desde que iniciaron su _relación_.

– ¿crees que si la busco...? – decía un poco preocupado y Ron negó.

– te corre a maldiciones – le dijo con tono serio, y estaba seguro de que su amigo tenía razón, Hermione realmente estaba enojada con él, y tenía todo el derecho, había sido un completo idiota todo ese tiempo, necesitaba encontrar la forma de enmendar todos sus errores, debía buscar una forma de demostrarle que las cosas realmente cambiarían, que él aprendería a controlar su estúpido carácter explosivo y que sólo intentaría hacerla feliz, mientras ella lo aceptara de regreso.

– voy a pedirle a Luna que se case conmigo – poco le faltó para irse de espaldas al escucharlo, ¿realmente había dicho lo que él creía que había dicho? – no me veas así... quiero hacerlo – dijo observándolo un poco apenado y él intentó sonreír – ¿crees que es estúpido? – preguntó un poco preocupado y él negó inmediatamente.

– ¡no, no!, nada de eso – se apresuró a decir – es sólo que... jamás lo imaginé... pensé que... bueno, se ve que se quieren, pero... nunca pensé... ¡felicidades! – dijo logrando sonreír y su amigo sonrió un poco apenado – ¿quieres que los deje solos un día? – le preguntó sentándose en su antigua cama, parecía que Ron realmente sabía de chicas más que él, o al menos no se complicaba tanto la vida como él.

– no, no te preocupes por eso, la invitaré a cenar – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo – lo compré en Hogsmeade un poco antes de la batalla – dijo abriendo la cajita, era un anillo de oro con un diamante bastante pequeño – me habría gustado comprarle uno mejor, pero son realmente caros – dijo un poco apenado y Harry le sonrió.

– así que llevas planeándolo bastante tiempo... – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara – veo que Luna realmente te conquistó – dijo sin dejar de sonreír sólo para molestarlo, aunque en el fondo estaba realmente feliz por su amigo.

– es.. ella... no sé cómo sucedió... – dijo sin saber de qué otra forma explicarlo – pareciera como si hubiera estado ahí desde el primer momento que la vi, pero esperara el momento perfecto para aparecer – le decía y Harry estuvo seguro de que hablaba de lo que sentía por Luna, pues lo mismo le había pasado con Hermione – al principio pensé que era una tontería, que sólo era porque era la única chica que había visto además de Hermione, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ella después de Navidad y... la fui a buscar a Hogwarts... – decía y una sonrisa un poco tonta apareció en su rostro al recordar el momento – hubieras visto su cara cuando me vio ahí... primero pensó que algo había pasado y cuando le dije que todos estaban bien y que no necesitábamos nada, no entendió qué hacía ahí... hasta que le dije todo... pensé que me rechazaría, pero creo que es la mejor idiotez que he hecho... – dijo sonriendo divertido y el moreno lo observó confundido – le dije que la amaba, así sin pensarlo, dejé que mi subconsciente o lo que fuera hablara por mi, dije lo que realmente sentía sin que yo mismo lo supiera – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y Harry se rió, no de Ron, si no de él mismo, mientras su amigo, que según Hermione tenía la sensibilidad de una cucharilla, decía lo que sentía, él se negaba a darse cuenta de que amaba a su mejor amiga, y en lugar de disfrutar abiertamente de lo mucho que la quería, la hacía sufrir. De verdad que era un idiota.

Le sonrió a su amigo – me alegro por ustedes – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – estoy seguro de que serán muy felices... no pierdas el tiempo en tonterías, amigo... – dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando un poco confundido a Ron.

Él había hecho un millón de tonterías en unos cuantos meses y no estaba seguro de poder enmendar esa última metida de pata, había hecho de todo por mantenerla a su lado, pero ella sólo había estado ahí porque lo amaba, pero después de tanto dolor, ¿sus sentimientos seguirían siendo los mismos?, ¿seguirían tan intactos como la primera vez que la besó?, ¿seguirían tan fuertes como esa vez que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ayudarlo?, ¿lo amaría tanto como la tarde que logró decírselo?, ¿o ya era demasiado tarde?. Talvez la había lastimado lo suficiente para que su corazón ya no volviera a perdonarlo, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón, ya había causado suficiente daño.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿por cuánto tiempo seguirás tomando las pociones? – le preguntó Luna al verla servirse un poco de poción en una cuchara.

Hermione se la llevó a la boca y su rostro se contorsionó un poco a causa del mal sabor de la medicina – unos días más – dijo cuando se pasó el espeso líquido – aunque es más por prevención que por cualquier otra cosa, físicamente me siento perfectamente – dijo sonriendo, y su amiga sonrió ligeramente.

– ¿y sentimentalmente? – le preguntó observando la taza en la que había estado tomando té.

La castaña asintió con calma – bien, también – dijo guardando sus pociones – no me veas así, ¡es verdad! – dijo un poco molesta al ver la mirada desconfiada de su amiga.

– está bien, te creo... – dijo segura de que Hermione le mentía, pero no pensaba insistirle.

Observó a Luna un poco indecisa y le sirvió más té – lo extraño... – aceptó evitando la mirada de su amiga, que sonrió ligeramente al escucharla – pero él... – se quejó molesta – no ha hecho nada por buscarme, le parece perfecto que yo siga aquí _descansando_ – dijo haciendo reír a su amiga – ¿qué? – la observó molesta, pero la rubia fingió no tener nada qué decir – simplemente dejó que me fuera y no ha sido capaz de enviarme una lechuza, ¡ni siquiera a Ron le ha preguntado por mi! – se quejó ofendida, y Luna sonrió.

– teme que Ronald lo golpee – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la castaña – ya sabes cómo reaccionó la última vez que te lastimó, y yo sola no podría detenerlo – le dijo, pero no se vio ni un poco preocupada, parecía que parte de ella había deseado que lo golpeara, pero ya era suficiente castigo lo que estaba sufriendo, pues sabía que realmente extrañaba a Hermione – ¿aún no aceptarás mi invitación a cenar? – le preguntó observándola revolver su té con una cucharilla, sin apartar la mirada de él, hasta que la escuchó.

La castaña negó con gesto serio – ya te lo he dicho, no voy a ir mientras él no se disculpe – y Luna giró los ojos – no quiero que piense que voy a buscarlo, ya he hecho suficiente por mantener las cosas bien entre nosotros, ahora le toca esforzarse un poco – dijo molesta.

– pero no irás a buscarlo, vas conmigo y con Ronald... Harry sólo será una especie de... adorno – dijo sonriendo, pero su amiga se negó – vamos, Hermione, sólo una noche, no te pido que te quedes toda la tarde, ni la noche... sólo irás a cenar – le pidió con un ligero gesto de súplica – además, deberían pensar un poco en Ronald, el pobre siente que si le habla a uno está traicionando al otro, y si sale contigo tiene que inventar mil cosas para que Harry no sepa a dónde va... él realmente quiere estar con ustedes, juntos, como eran antes – dijo un poco apenada por su novio, y vio a Hermione morderse el labio inferior.

La observó nerviosa – está bien – cedió por fin – pero esta semana no puedo, iré a algunas entrevistas de trabajo... – dijo con tono serio, pero Luna aceptó sin chistar, eso era mejor que nada.

Mil gracias por su atención, espero que les haya gustado y que estén disfrutando de las vacaciones; todos aquellos que las tengan... Saludos!


	14. Me Iré

**Hola, aquí les traigo el 14vo cap, antes de que empiecen mis exámenes y de que vuelva al servicio.**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten! Ya falta poco para que se acabe el fic, eh!**

**ME IRÉ**

_Cuéntame otra vez como iba aquella melodía_

_que__ hablaba de nosotros dos_

_la__ escribió el que inventó el adiós_

_cuéntame__ otra vez_

_si__ no es el mismo sol de ayer el que se esconde hoy_

_para__ ti para mi, para nadie mas se ha inventado el mar,_

_se__ ha inventado el horizonte_

_por__ llegar donde existe siempre un donde en algún lugar_

_y__ aquel derroche de mi fantasía mía, mía, mía fue..._

_este__ maldito atardecer..._

_Y me iré iré iré me iré iré_

_Y lo haré despacio no quiero despertarte_

_Y me iré iré iré iré iré iré iré iré_

_perdóname__ pero es que tengo prisa que he quedado con mi alma_

_para__ pensar en ti__..._

Lo había pensado muy bien, seriamente, lo meditó, vio los pros y los contras, y esa era la mejor decisión, no podía seguir así, y no era por él; él podía seguir haciéndose sufrir todo lo que quisiera, pero la estaba lastimando a ella y eso ya no estaba bien... no estaba bien desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ya era hora de parar.

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa pensando en cómo haría las cosas, no podía sólo saltar y decir que haría esto y aquello, y esperar que todo diera resultado, necesitaba un plan... se rió de sí mismo, cada día pensaba más como Hermione. Y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, de verdad que la extrañaría, más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, no iba a ser fácil dejarla.

Así era, había decidido marcharse, viajaría un poco; para olvidar todo lo que tenía que ver con Voldemort e intentar olvidarla a ella; le había hecho demasiado daño y estaba seguro de que ya no tenía derecho a pedirle otra oportunidad, había sido demasiado y estando ahí sólo la seguiría lastimando, esa era la principal razón por la que se iba, ya no quería hacerle más daño, lo demás sólo sería un premio por dejar de ser un idiota y permitirle a su amiga ser feliz. Talvez si se iba ella estaría tranquila y encontraría a alguien que no la hiciera sufrir...

La sola idea le hizo hervir la sangre, pero debía aceptar; o por lo menos intentarlo; ella merecía ser feliz, lo merecía más que nadie, y en más de una ocasión él mismo había demostrado que a su lado no sería feliz.

Se recargó en la pared sintiéndose débil por un momento, la iba a perder para siempre... la había perdido para siempre... sintió una opresión en su pecho y le costó respirar; tiró del cuello de su playera intentando así poder respirar, pero la prenda no tenía nada que ver con eso; golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, había sido un verdadero imbécil, había perdido la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz.

– ¿Harry? – escuchó la voz de su amigo al final del pasillo, pero no lo volteó a ver – ¿qué pasa, amigo? – le preguntó preocupado, mientras se acercaba a él.

El moreno intentó sonreír burlándose de sí mismo, pero su rostro se contrajo en un gesto abatido – la perdí... la perdí para siempre... – dijo volteándolo a ver y el pelirrojo se sorprendió bastante, pues nunca lo había visto así, tan deprimido.

– no, seguro que no – se apresuró a decirle, sin saber qué hacer – ella... la lastimaste, pero aún... – decía nervioso, y quiso decirle que ella aún lo amaba, pero sabía que no podía hablar por su amiga.

Harry negó con una débil sonrisa mientras otra lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla – ya le hice suficiente daño... me iré... – susurró y su amigo se acercó un poco más a él con gesto confundido – me voy a ir, Ron... necesito alejarme, sólo así voy a dejarla ser feliz y... talvez pueda olvidarla... – dijo creyendo muy poco lo último, pero si lo hacía o no, le importaba muy poco, sólo quería que ella fuera feliz.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él apenado y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda intentando animarlo un poco – ¿estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la habitación del moreno, que asintió con la mirada perdida – está bien... – dijo un poco triste.

– te escribiré – dijo sonriéndole débilmente y Ron se rió un poco, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

– Luna no te perdonará si no lo haces – le advirtió aún sonriendo un poco. Y el silencio los envolvió, Harry sentado en su cama y el pelirrojo de pie cerca del escritorio.

– pueden quedarse aquí – dijo el moreno de repente – tú y Luna pueden quedarse en la casa el tiempo que quieran – le dijo con gesto serio, intentando no pensar en cómo sería una vida completa sin Hermione.

– gracias... – murmuró Ron intentando encontrar algo qué decir – ¿tienes algún plan de lo que harás? – le preguntó y Harry negó a penas observándolo – pues vamos... quiero estar seguro de que regresarás – dijo con tono serio y el moreno sonrió poniéndose de pie.

OoOoOoOoO

Ron y Luna habían insistido en hacerle una fiesta de despedida... habían sido tan insistentes que él había terminado por aceptar, y vaya que se había resistido, pero Luna podía ser muy persistente y convincente. Sólo bastó prometerle que haría todo porque Hermione estuviera ahí y eso logró hacer a un lado cualquier idea por la que no quería esa fiesta.

Terminó de arreglarse, realmente se había esmerado en verse bien, quería estar bien para ella, deseaba que ella se diera cuenta que había cambiado y podía ser bueno, ser alguien digno de ella... pero si no llegaba, ¿si se iba antes de volver a verla?

Salió de la habitación intentando no pensar en eso, si Hermione iba podría ser una buena señal, si no lo hacía... talvez era hora de dejarla atrás.

Luna le sonrió al verlo entrar al salón –¡vaya!... y pensar que dijo que no quería ninguna fiesta – dijo divertida, haciendo reír a Harry y Ron – ¿quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó mientras le entregaba un vaso a su novio, y el moreno asintió acercándose a ellos.

– ¿y la fiesta? – preguntó Fred en cuanto entró al salón, haciéndolos reír – ¡pensamos que ya estarían aquí las chicas lindas! – dijo acercándose a Harry, con su gemelo detrás de él.

– espero que no te moleste que hayamos puesto indicaciones para que sepan dónde será la fiesta – le dijo George, mientras su hermano lo saludaba con un abrazo y sonoras palmadas en la espalda.

El moreno negó sin dejar de sonreír – no hay problema... – dijo antes de recibir un abrazo igual del otro gemelo.

– ¿quieren algo de tomar? – les preguntó Luna, acercándose a ellos con el vaso de Harry en la mano, y asintieron.

– claro que sí, cuñadita – dijo antes de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla – pero nosotros nos servimos – le dijo antes de despeinar a Ron y acercarse a la mesa de bebidas.

– ¿mamá y papá no van a venir? – les preguntó su hermano menor, mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello, pero ahora fue Fred el que lo despeinó.

Ambos gemelos asintieron – llegarán en un momento, estaban esperando a que Bill y Fleur llegaran... – le dijo George sin dejar de sonreír.

– sí... ¿sabías que Fleur está embarazada? – le preguntó sonriendo al igual que su hermano y Ron no pudo más que dejar caer su quijada, Luna lo observó con los ojos bastante abiertos y Harry sonrió divertido.

– p-pero... ¿c-cuándo...?... ellos... la guerra... – decía confundido, y los gemelos se rieron.

– oh, hermanito, la guerra no es impedimento para las muestras de amor – dijo George sonriendo – ¿verdad, Harry? – preguntó divertido y Harry no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse notoriamente, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y se preocupó un poco al ver a su amigo hacer lo mismo, se aclaró la garganta alejándose de él discretamente; estaba seguro de que aún sabiendo que él realmente amaba a Hermione, todavía no le perdonaba todo el daño que le había hecho y no dudaría en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hacérselo pagar – ¿a quién más invitaron? – preguntó observando a Luna, que no dejaba de sonreír.

La rubia estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo al abrirse la puerta, y vieron entrar a Seamus seguido por Dean, que ayudaba a Parvati a caminar, y detrás de ellos entraron Padma, Lavender, Neville y los hermanos Creevey. Harry se acercó a saludarlos al igual que Luna y Ron, mientras Fred y George los recibían con bebidas recién preparadas.

– ¿Neville, cómo has estado? – le preguntó sonriendo, mientras estrechaba su mano y el chico sonrió.

– muy bien... envié mi solicitud para trabajar en Hogwarts – les contó con una amplia sonrisa – empezaré como auxiliar, pero cuando la Profesora Sprout se retire, con suerte ocuparé su lugar – dijo emocionado.

– seguro lo harás – lo animó Luna sonriendo y Ron y Harry asintieron.

– creo que eres el que más sabe de Herbología de nuestro curso... pero no se lo digas a Hermione – dijo Ron sonriendo, y el moreno los observó un poco incómodo.

Neville se rió ligeramente – ¿y dónde está?... – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír – supe que se fue un tiempo, pero la vi en la ceremonia... no volvió a irse, ¿verdad? –

Ron y Luna negaron, y Harry evitó la mirada de sus amigos – no, ella sigue en Londres... sólo que... tenía unas entrevistas de trabajo, pero seguro vendrá... – dijo la rubia intentando sonreír, mientras le dirigía rápidas miradas al moreno, quien prefirió alejarse de esa plática.

Ya era suficiente con su corazón, no necesitaba que alguien más le intentara recordar cuánto la extrañaba; en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la forma en que se había ido, aunque no sabía si le dolía más recordar ese día, o todos los momentos que pasó a su lado y que ahora, simplemente, no estaban.

– ¡Harry! – se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que lo llamaban, y al voltear no pudo evitar sonreír – ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó acercándose a él luego de entrar al salón – no te veo desde la ceremonia – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de darle un abrazo paternal.

Sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo, Remus Lupin había llegado con su familia; su antiguo profesor de Hogwarts se veía más joven de lo que recordaba, parecía como si la última luna llena no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto, Tonks se veía igual o más alegre que su esposo, con su cabello rosa y su pequeño en brazos – todo está bien – dijo con una débil sonrisa, antes de saludar a Tonks con un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo ampliamente tomó la regordeta mano de Teddy entre tres de sus dedos y la agitó suavemente – ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó a modo de saludo y el pequeño Lupin-Tonks se rió sin apartar la mirada de Harry, mientras su cabello castaño se tornaba azul eléctrico.

– ¿cómo ha estado todo por aquí? – le preguntó Remus, mientras Teddy aferraba su mano al dedo índice de Harry – hace unos días vi a Ron en el callejón Diagon, me dijo que va a formalizar con Luna... – le contaba sonriendo y el moreno asintió también sonriendo, e intentando evitar que el pequeño peliazul se llevara su dedo a la boca – pensé que los primeros en hacerlo serían tú y Hermione – dijo un poco confundido, pero sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Harry lo observó con seriedad – H-Hermione y yo ya no... nosotros terminamos... – dijo sintiéndose incómodo y un tanto nervioso, como si algo le hiciera falta; y Remus y Tonks lo observaron preocupados.

– pero si... claro, vi a Hermione en el ministerio hace un par de semanas, y estaba algo agotada, parecía que intentaba abarcar el trabajo de todos los de su departamento – el moreno observó confundido a la Aurora.

– ¿Hermione trabaja? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, y la pareja asintió.

Tonks tomó la mano de su hijo, haciéndolo soltar el dedo de Harry – tiene casi un mes trabajando en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas – le dijo con gesto serio, mientras Teddy tiraba de su brazalete.

Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra, entendió que su amiga les había mentido o había mentido sólo para no verlo, sólo era una excusa más para evitarlo – ¡vaya!... – sonrió débilmente – me da gusto por ella – dijo intentando sonreír sinceramente, debía darle gusto por ella, ¿no era así?, a ella le gustaba trabajar y sabía lo importante que era para Hermione hacer algo por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas... pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le dolía que la castaña lo evitara con mentiras.

Remus le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, intentando animarlo – ella está bien... – le dijo con tono serio, y él sonrió agradecido, eso era lo que importaba, que ella estuviera bien – regresaré a Hogwarts – dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

Harry lo observó sorprendido, pero no tardó en sonreír ampliamente – ¿en verdad? – preguntó incrédulo y Remus y Tonks asintieron – ¡eso es...!... ¡es excelente! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y la pareja lo imitó sonriendo, mientras el pequeño los observaba con sus grandes ojos cafés.

– sí, creo que es mejor, y creo que fue un gran año el que pasé dando clases – dijo sonriendo, mientras hacía caso a los insistentes movimientos de su hijo, quien clamaba por su atención – Tonks y yo queremos pedirte algo... – dijo poniéndose serio de repente, y Harry lo observó prestándole toda su atención – en unos meses bautizaremos a Teddy y... nos gustaría que fueras su padrino... – dijo tan serio que Harry intentó retener su sonrisa sorprendida – ¿qué dices?... – preguntó mostrándose ligeramente preocupado y el moreno asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

– ¡sería un honor para mi! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente y acarició el cabello aún azul de su futuro ahijado; el bebé sonrió apoyado en el pecho de su papá y se impulsó hacia él con lo que parecía ser toda su fuerza; su primer instinto fue tomarlo por los costados y Teddy no tardó en reír agitando sus pequeñas manos contra la muñecas de Harry.

Lupin dejó que lo cargara y lo observaron sonriendo, mientras el moreno intentaba sostenerlo sin hacerle daño, sin saber muy bien cómo acomodarlo en sus brazos, y se rió un poco nervioso al verlo agitar sus piernas divertido, y el azul de su cabello se tornó más brillante. Observó a Remus y a Tonks sin dejar de sonreír, pero se distrajo un poco cuando algo llamó su atención... o más bien alguien.

– H-Her... – susurró casi sin voz y observó un poco ansioso a la pareja que estaba frente a él – yo... – dijo intentando no apartar por demasiados segundos la mirada de Hermione – voy a... – susurró y los observó apenado, mientras Tonks y Remus sonreían divertidos, y la aurora tomó a su hijo en brazos, permitiéndole a Harry acercarse a su amiga.

Caminó hacia ella sintiéndose... sentía... habían tantas emociones revolviéndose en su pecho, que no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sucedía – pensé que no vendrías... – dijo con una sonrisa floja, y la castaña le sonrió ligeramente. Deseó abrazarla, pero se contuvo, no estaba seguro si su amiga se lo permitiría, así que sólo se dedicó a observarla embelezado – me alegra que estés aquí – dijo sonriendo embobado y la castaña se sonrojó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior – de verdad quería verte antes de irme – dijo con sinceridad.

– ¡Hermione, que bueno que llegaste! – se acercó Luna a ellos, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decirle su amiga, que sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que hizo que el moreno se sintiera un poco celoso de su amiga.

– ¡Hermione! – la voz de Ron anunció su llegada – pensamos que no llegarías, en verdad que el trabajo te está absorbiendo – le dijo sonriendo antes de abrazarla, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse excluido.

Ron sabía de su trabajo, seguro Luna también lo sabía y sólo querían impedir que se sintiera mal, pero no podía ser más obvio, Hermione no quería que supiera de su vida. Los observó hablar con ella con tanta familiaridad, como si el tiempo que pasó desde que ella dejó Grimmauld Place no hubiera pasado realmente, y así era, para ellos no había pasado, siguieron viéndola, sabían lo que sucedía en su vida, a diferencia de él, que no estaba enterado de nada de lo que acontecía en ella.

OoOoOoOoO

Escuchó a sus amigos reír y él intentó sonreír fingiendo entender lo que hablaban, aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que decían, sólo estaba seguro de que alguien había comentado algo acerca del Ministerio. Apartó la mirada de Hermione y observó a sus amigos; Dean estaba trabajando con su padrastro mientras conseguía un empleo mágico y salía con Parvati, Seamus estaba haciendo una clase de internado en el departamento de Deportes en el Ministerio, Neville comenzaba a trabajar en Hogwarts en poco más de un mes, Ron ayudaba a su papá en el Ministerio mientras intentaba entrar a la academia de Aurores, ya le había pedido a Luna que se casara con él, así que necesitaba un trabajo con urgencia, y él... bueno, él no podía sacar de su mente a Hermione, así que sólo se le ocurría irse para olvidarla.

Vio a su amiga rubia acercarse a ellos – George y Fred dicen que si vamos a algún pub muggle a seguir la fiesta – dijo observándolos a todos con una sonrisa, y todos asintieron sin pensarlo dos veces. Harry se rió observando a sus amigos – ¿vienes? – le preguntó Luna.

Esperó a que sus amigos se dieran la vuelta y negó – creo que mejor descansaré un poco... mañana me voy temprano y... hay que recoger un poco – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La rubia intentó persuadirlo, pero la voz de Ron la hizo detenerse – ¡ahora voy! – le dijo a su novio, que la esperaba afuera del salón – ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien? – preguntó un poco preocupada y él asintió sonriendo – bien... no te vayas sin despedirte de nosotros – le pidió intentando sonreír y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry correspondió a su abrazo – lo prometo – dijo sonriéndole y la vio salir del salón dejándolo solo. Los señores Weasley se habían ido hacía casi una hora, Remus y Tonks sólo habían estado ahí un rato, pues el pequeño Teddy había estado bastante inquieto, aunque él estaba seguro de que era porque Remus quería pasar tiempo a solas con su familia; Bill y Fleur habían salido poco antes de que a los gemelos se les ocurriera la idea de ir a un pub. Y él se quedó ahí, no vio a Hermione salir, y se sintió mal, después de todo, no podría despedirse de ella, se iría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y lo último que sabría de su amiga sería que trabajaba para el Ministerio.

Sonrió al escuchar la puerta abrirse, seguro era Ron que iba a sacarlo a golpes de ahí hasta convencerlo de ir con ellos, ya lo podía escuchar: _"¿es tu última noche aquí y la pasarás encerrado?"_.

– me dijo Luna que no irías... – estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, que él estaría bien ahí, pero su voz se perdió en algún lugar de esa habitación al escuchar quién era el que le había hablado... o más bien la que le había hablado – yo tampoco iré, mañana tengo que ir temprano al ministerio, así que vine a despedirme – la observó, se veía un poco nerviosa y él estaba igual o peor.

Algo se había sacudido en él al escuchar su voz, algo había derribado sus nervios y no sabía ni qué decir, la observó acercarse a él y él cobardemente deseó poder esconderse detrás de la mesa de las bebidas, poner algo de distancia entre ellos, intentó hablar, pero de su garganta no salieron mas que palabras incompletas.

– ¿sabes qué harás? – le preguntó la castaña intentando romper el silencio y él la observó un poco confundido – mañana... ¿ya tienes algún plan para tu viaje? – preguntó acercándose un poco más a él.

La observó nervioso y se rascó el cuello – t-talvez... cre-o que iré un tiempo a Irlanda... me han dicho que... – intentaba explicarle, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– ¿porqué te vas? – le preguntó con tono serio, y al ver sus ojos sintió que le faltaba el aire – terminaste con todo esto para... ¿irte?... ¿ese era tu plan? – le preguntó confundida y él intentó explicar todo, pero sólo pudo negar.

– yo... – se rascó la nuca – a penas lo... comencé a planearlo hace unas semanas... creo que estaría bien alejarme de todo... por un tiempo... – dijo intentando evitar su mirada, pero no podía evitar volver su vista a ella, a sus ojos exigentes de respuesta, a su entrecejo fruncido y sus labios que se entreabrían deseando gritarle, estaba seguro de que quería gritarle.

– y te pareció bien irte así sin más, ¿no?... – le dijo con un deje de reproche y Harry estuvo casi seguro de verla temblar – ¿hace cuánto que no nos veíamos?... tiene más de un mes y... ¿te ibas a ir así sin decirme nada? – escuchó su tono dolido y negó deseando poder abrazarla, pero la castaña se alejó un poco de él.

– no es así... yo... Hermione, desde que te fuiste yo... intenté pensar en una forma de conseguir que me perdonaras... de hacerte olvidar todo el daño que te he hecho... intenté tener una buena razón para buscarte, para que tú aceptaras que te buscara... pero nada era suficiente... yo... entendí que te lastimé... arruiné todo y... de verdad ya no quiero hacerte sufrir, t... – decía cabizbajo, pero la castaña lo volvió a interrumpir.

– ¿y pensaste que esa era la solución? – le preguntó molesta y él asintió, pero luego negó y volvió a asentir – ¡siempre buscando la salida fácil! – dijo enojada, dándose media vuelta, y él intentó detenerla, pero apenas había dado un paso hacia ella y la castaña ya se había dado vuelta regresando hacia él con gesto molesto – ¿porqué no luchas un poco? – le preguntó haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

La observó preocupado – e-es... lo he intentado, pero siempre terminamos en lo mismo... yo digo o hago alguna estupidez y te lastimo, y tú sufres y lloras... no creo que... – decía, pero la castaña lo interrumpió por tercera ocasión... ¿o era la cuarta?.

– y decides dejar así las cosas... ¿no merezco ni siquiera que hables conmigo?... ¿no merecía saber tus planes? – le preguntó molesta y golpeó su pecho empujándolo un poco – me corriste diciendo que debía descansar, pero no fuiste capaz de volver a buscarme... supongo que esperabas que yo, como siempre, regresara... que fuera la que resolvía todo por los dos y terminaba pidiéndote perdón – le reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos y Harry negó intentando abrazarla, pedirle perdón – por favor, vete... pero si vas a irte no vuelvas a buscarme... – le dijo comenzando a llorar, y salió del salón.

Observó la puerta sintiéndose abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando, por todo lo que le había dicho Hermione, y pensó que la había perdido, que ese sería el último día que estuvo con ella – ¡protégeme, Merlín! – pidió antes de dirigirse con pasos apresurados a la puerta y salir del salón corriendo, encontrándose en las escaleras con su amiga – Hermione, yo... – se acercó a ella – perdón... – le dijo sentándose a su lado – lo entendí demasiado tarde... yo... sólo me iré un par de semanas... dejaré que tu corazón sane y... talvez cuando regrese puedas perdonarme, yo haré todo lo que pueda por no seguir siendo un idiota y... – decía, pero se detuvo al sentir a la castaña golpearlo.

– ¿qué no te das cuenta de que ya te perdoné? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido – ¡te estoy rogando que te quedes! – dijo enojada, volviendo a golpear su pecho – cuando vine pensé que no tendría que esforzarme tanto, que ya habíamos sufrido suficiente, pero creo que te gusta la mala vida – dijo volteando hacia el frente y el moreno no supo si reír o mostrarse preocupado.

Un poco inseguro la rodeó por la espalda y acarició su brazo con una mano, acercándola a él – es la costumbre... – le dijo en susurro, sonriendo ligeramente, y se tranquilizó al verla sonreír – pero prometo deshacerme de las malas costumbres – le aseguró antes de sentirla apoyarse en él, y el moreno ensanchó su sonrisa besando su cabello.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews!**


	15. Quisiera Ser

**Hola, luego de muchos siglos sin actualizar, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y les guste.**

**Ah! Otra cosa antes de que comiencen a leer, sé que este no es el lugar para hacerlo, pero si por aquí hay un/a Mexicano/a estoy vendiendo unos artículos que tengo de Harry Potter, aquí les dejo la lista con los precios (en Pesos Mexicanos), si a alguien le interesa no duden en dejarme un review o enviarme un mail. Saludos.**

**Giratiempo**** de juguete _(Importado de Reino Unido)_** - 350.00

**Bufanda de Griffindor **- 400.00

**Varita de Harry**** de Noble Collection** - 800.00

**Libreta del Ejército de Dumbledore** - 250.00

**Giratiempo**** de Noble Collection** - 1100.00

**Bufanda de Hogwarts** - 350.00

**Varita de Hermione**** de Noble Collection** - 800.00

**Llavero Hedwin _(Importado de Reino Unido)_** – 150.00

**Cuaderno de Harry Potter tipo Diario** - 250.00

**Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows _(Versión UK para adultos; traída desde allá)_** - 300.00

**QUISIERA SER**

_Quisiera ser sincero,_

_apuesto__ a que te pierdo_

_en__ esta frase solo pido tu perdón_

_por__ qué no escribo algo mejor. _

_Ay yo no sé..._

_Me has preguntado alguna vez, por preguntar_

_qué__ es lo que quiero,_

_por__ qué motivo he dibujado el aire_

_que__ jugaba a ser silencio._

_Si en realidad te entiendo o sólo nos queremos_

_Y si a la noche como a mí le duele tanto_

_desear__ de lejos._

No comprendía cómo podía haber sido tan idiota, cómo se había permitido lastimarla y arruinar las cosas por tanto tiempo; ahora que estaba con ella se daba cuenta de que nunca había compartido, ni compartiría, una relación tan... tan... no podía describir lo que tenía con Hermione, era feliz, y estaba seguro de que ella era feliz, Ron y Luna estaban felices de que se hubieran reconciliado y de que él no se hubiera ido, Hermione era la chica que siempre había buscado y que siempre había estado a su lado, pero no había sabido verla, era tan obvio que parecía irracional siquiera pensarlo.Pero ahí estaban, tenían casi dos meses saliendo, sin ningún contratiempo, ningún fantasma los molestaba, ningún rencor pasado los incomodaba, ¿se peleaban?, sí, no podían evitarlo, él la sacaba de quicio por su afanosa necesidad por protegerla, pero no podía evitarlo, ya suficiente daño le habían causado por su culpa, además adoraba verla perder la paciencia. Él también se había enojado en algunas ocasiones, por tonterías sin sentido, y la hacía enojar, pero cuando aceptaba su error, valía tanto la pena ese pequeño altercado. Ella solía doblegarse y sonreírle débilmente, con gesto rendido, para después besarlo y disculparlo.– ¿se pelearon? – le preguntó Ron con gesto preocupado.Harry negó sonriendo – fue a comer con sus papás, creo que desde hace unas semanas no sale con ellos – dijo sentándose frente a su amigo, y sonrió al ver a su amiga entrar a la cocina.– más bien creo que no los ha visto desde que ustedes se reconciliaron – le dijo la rubia sonriendo antes de agitar su varita y hacer que la comida comenzara a acomodarse en el centro de la mesa.El moreno sonrió un poco apenado, estaba seguro de que su amiga tenía razón, por eso cuando Hermione se disculpó por no poder salir con él no dudó en asegurarle que no había ningún problema, no tenía intenciones de alejarla de sus papás.– ¿ahora sí va en serio, amigo? – le preguntó Ron mientras se servía un poco de estofado y Harry lo observó un poco confundido, pues no le había prestado mucha atención – no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería – le dijo con tono severo – puedes estar seguro de que si la vuelves a lastimar, nadie podrá evitar que te mate – le advirtió con gesto serio, y el moreno asintió un poco preocupado, pues estaba seguro de que su amigo cumpliría su palabra, aunque no tenía la menor intención de volver a lastimar a Hermione.– ¡por las barbas plateadas de Dumbledore! – dijo de repente Luna, haciéndolos sobresaltarse.– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Ron preocupado, ambos la observaron levantarse y salir de la cocina.Observó a su amigo y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros – ¿no irás a ver qué pasa? – le preguntó confundido y su amigo negó.– no, está bien... – dijo con calma, antes de seguir con su comida y Harry frunció el entrecejo, no entendía cómo su amigo podía estar tan despreocupado – no le des tanta importancia, seguramente olvidó alimentar a su _Nargle_ – dijo sin apartar la atención de su comida, pero sin que Harry se lo esperara, dio un brinco levantándose de su lugar – ¡bludgers locas! – dijo con gesto preocupado antes de salir de la cocina.Observó la puerta confundido, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le pasaba a sus amigos, y no supo si ir a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien o intentar fingir que nada había pasado, y permitir que sus amigos resolverían cualquier problema entre ellos.Siguió comiendo, intentando no darle demasiada importancia a la actitud de sus amigos y al terminar recogió la mesa, guardando los platos de Ron y Luna en el refrigerador, seguro de que más tarde bajarían con hambre. Sonrió, talvez era una rara actuación para alejarse y estar unos momentos a solas.Subió a su habitación, realmente no tenía muchos deseos de hacer nada, talvez podría esperar a que llegara Hermione, ella le dijo que iría a visitarlos después de pasar un rato con sus papás. Subió las escaleras con calma y estuvo a punto de pasar de largo a su amigo, pues iba realmente perdido en sus pensamientos, pero se sorprendió bastante al verlo sentado en el suelo con la mirada extraviada en algún punto de la pared frente a él.– ¿Ron?... – intentó llamar su atención, pero el pelirrojo no se dio por aludido – oye, ¿estás bien?... – preguntó preocupado, y lo vio mover los labios, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido – ¿qué pasó?, ¿peleaste con Luna? – lo cuestionó apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y su amigo negó levantando lentamente la mirada, como si le costara bastante trabajo enfocarlo.– sólo fue una vez... – dijo con la boca seca y volvió a bajar los ojos, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Harry – una vez... – – ¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó preocupado y agitó un poco los hombros de su amigo al no recibir respuesta – ¿qué pasó? – dijo con tono serio, haciendo que Ron lo volteara a ver.– nos descuidamos una sola vez y ahora... ella... nosotros... – parecía que intentaba decir algo más, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca – ¿qué voy a hacer con un bebé, Harry? – pudo ver la mirada preocupada de su amigo y por un momento se sintió contagiado por su turbación, pero no tardó en zarandearlo un poco molesto.– ¿y Luna? – preguntó enojado – si le dijiste alguna tontería te juro que... – decía bastante molesto, pero Ron lo detuvo negando con fervor – ¿cómo está ella?, ¿porqué no estás con ella? – preguntó con tono serio.El pelirrojo apartó con cuidado a Harry y se puso de pie, siendo seguido por su amigo – está un poco... bueno, nunca la había visto perder el control... es... no es lo que esperábamos... – dijo caminando hacia la habitación que compartía con ella.– pero... se iban a casar y... eventualmente tendrían hijos – dijo Harry un poco preocupado y su amigo asintió.– así es, pero... no lo habíamos planeado de esta forma... quiero decir, es bueno... yo quiero tener hijos suyos, pero no era el momento... no gano suficiente y... Harry, ella todavía estudia – dijo observándolo completamente desquiciado, como si ese nuevo descubrimiento hubiera terminado por volverlo loco.– calma, Ron... ella sabe tanto como nosotros... quiero decir, talvez no necesite ir... nosotros no... Hermione no hizo el último curso y... bueno, ella ya trabaja... y Luna es tan inteligente como ella... además, seguro su papá le da empleo en su... – decía un poco preocupado por sus amigos, pero Ron lo interrumpió empujándolo contra la pared, para después llevarse las manos a la cabeza.– ¡su papá! – dijo asustado, tirando de su cabello – seguro me mata... ¡y mi mamá!... ¡Merlín, me van a quemar vivo! – decía comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro del pasillo, cual león enjaulado.Intentó acercarse a él, pero temió recibir un golpe – estoy seguro de que no lo harán... ustedes... saben que pueden seguir quedándose aquí... quiero decir, la casa es muy grande para mi y no me molestaría... bueno, tú y Luna son buena compañía y... un pequeño Ron alegraría la casa... – dijo sonriendo ligeramente, logrando hacer que su amigo se detuviera dándole la espalda.Se giró lentamente, aún parecía un poco asustado, pero algo había cambiado – un pequeño... ¿Ron?... – dijo en susurro, y el moreno lo observó un poco preocupado.– bueno, podría ser una pequeña Luna... – dijo temiendo que su amigo entrara en otro ataque de pánico.Pero para su enorme sorpresa, apareció una sonrisa boba en el rostro de su amigo, y comenzó a mover su mano en el aire como si una idea acabara de llegar a su mente, mientras su sonrisa se extendía de una oreja a otra – ¡Luna! – gritó corriendo hacia la habitación, de donde salió la rubia un segundo antes de que Ron la hiciera volver a entrar.Por tercera ocasión una puerta le pareció más sensata que la actitud de sus amigos. OoOoOoOoO Lo observó sorprendida – Luna aún está estudiando – dijo preocupada.Sonrió – vaya, Ron tardó un poco más en llegar a ese punto – dijo acercándola más a él. Estaban en su habitación, sólo acostados uno al lado del otro, habían estado platicando desde que Hermione había llegado.Le sonrió – no puedo creerlo... ¿cómo reaccionó Ron? – preguntó un poco preocupada.Harry acarició su brazo, deslizando su mano hasta su vientre – cuando lo encontré parecía que había escapado de San Mungo, después comenzó a hablar de todos los problemas que tendrían, pero cuando mencioné al pequeño Ron y la pequeña Luna, la cara le cambió – dijo sonriendo y recibió una mirada sorprendida de Hermione.– ¿pequeño Ron? – preguntó confundida y el moreno asintió.– le dije que un pequeño Ron podría alegrar la casa... o una pequeña Luna – dijo sonriendo, y la castaña lo imitó.– vaya... creo que esos pudimos haber sido nosotros – dijo en susurro, acariciando la mano de Harry que descansaba sobre su vientre.El moreno asintió cubriendo su mano con la de él – pero creo que no era el momento – le dijo antes de besar su cuello haciéndola sonreír débilmente.Se acurrucó contra él, refugiándose en su cuerpo – ¿hace cuánto que no me besas? – le preguntó con tono serio y Harry la observó confundido.– cuando llegaste te... – decía, pero la castaña negó.– ¿hace cuánto que no me _besas_ de _esa_ forma? – le preguntó con tono significativo.– b-bueno... yo... pensé que... bueno... tú y yo... – decía un poco nervioso, pero la castaña lo volvió a interrumpir.– ¡bésame! – le dijo con tono serio, a modo de orden y Harry la observó un poco confundido, pero no tardó en reír, antes de besarla inclinándose un poco sobre su cuerpo. La castaña rodeó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó con tanta pasión como lo hacía él, el moreno la rodeó acomodándose frente a ella sin dejar de besarla; acarició su cintura aferrándose a ella.– te amo, Hermione – susurró sobre sus labios haciéndola sonreír mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello. Comenzó a besar su cuello y sonrió apartando con la mano un delgado tirante de su hombro – hacía mucho que no te ponías vestido – dijo mientras continuaba besando su hombro, acariciándola con los labios, su lengua y sus dientes.Hermione sonrió y gimió ligeramente al sentirlo acercarse al nacimiento de sus senos – te amo – le dijo al hacerlo separarse de su pecho, antes de volver a besar sus labios. OoOoOoOoO Sonrió observando a sus amigos, Ron y Luna estaban felices, cualquiera que los viera jamás pensaría que su amigo había pasado por un ataque de pánico a penas unos días atrás. La rubia estaba radiante parecía que desde que se había asegurado que efectivamente estaba embarazada, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, y Hermione... bueno, ella también se veía feliz, estaba feliz por sus amigos y él quería creer que también estaba feliz por estar con él.– ¿cómo se lo tomó tu mamá? – le preguntó la castaña a sus amigos, luego de que Luna les dijo que ya habían hablado con los papás de ambos.Ron sonrió – primero pensó que estaba bromeando, luego me observó con los ojos bastante abiertos y... luego comenzó a llorar – dijo seguro de que nunca podría entender a las mujeres – abrazó a Luna y siguió llorando, dijo que tendríamos que apresurar la boda – dijo apunto de comenzar a reír – casi se fue de espaldas cuando Luna le dijo que prefería esperar a que naciera – dijo riendo.Hermione sonrió – bueno, tu mamá siempre ha sido _un poco_ tradicionalista – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Ron asintió sin dejar de reír.– lo que yo digo es que es mejor que gastemos el dinero de la boda en el bebé... no podríamos volver a ahorrar esa cantidad en un par de meses... – dijo con calma y la castaña estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella.– sí, además los bebés siempre requieren de un poco de gastos... – dijo Hermione sonriendo, antes de llevarse la taza a los labios – quiero decir, el dinero de la boda va a ser más útil si lo usan en el bebé – dijo al ver la mirada preocupada de su amigo – habían ahorrado mucho para la boda, cuando el bebé nazca podrán hacer otra más sencilla, sin preocupaciones – Ron sonrió y asintió – es lo que Luna le decía a mi mamá, pero teme que la gente comience a hablar... como si nos conociera tanta gente – dijo con gesto despreocupado, dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.– ¿irán al bautizo de Teddy? – les preguntó Hermione luego de casi una hora, en la que la plática se desvió a diferentes temas sin gran relevancia.Ron y Luna asintieron – de aquí iremos a comprar el regalo – le dijo la rubia sonriendo, y Harry los observó preocupado.– ¿hay que llevar regalo? – les preguntó sorprendido, haciendo reír a sus amigos – ¿qué?... yo... bueno, soy el padrino, pero... nunca he ido a un bautizo – dijo observando a Hermione preocupado, y la castaña le sonrió.– no te preocupes, ya le compré algo, sólo necesitas comprar un par de cosas más – le dijo antes de darle un beso sobre los labios, ante la mirada aún sorprendida de Harry.– pobre Teddy – dijo Ron haciendo reír a Luna y Hermione – creo que le diré a Remus que piense mejor a quién quiere de padrino de su hijo – dijo divertido, haciendo que el moreno lo observara molesto.– no es mi culpa, al único lugar que sé que se deben llevar regalos son a los cumpleaños y a las bodas... y en navidad – dijo enojado, haciendo que Ron riera más fuerte.– ya no lo molestes – le advirtió Hermione – es entendible, pero creo que te tendré que enseñar más sobre las tradiciones muggles, si a mis papás se les ocurre llevarnos a los eventos a los que los invitan... – le dijo con calma, haciendo que se sonrojara y que Ron volviera a reírse.– está bien, creo que de nada me ha servido vivir en Hogwarts por siete años – dijo apenado, y Luna y Hermione lo observaron enternecidas.– no te preocupes, yo tampoco he asistido nunca a un bautizo, pero mi papá me contó una vez sobre el mío, así que por eso sé todo lo que pasa – le dijo la rubia con calma, y Harry le sonrió agradecido – bueno, creo que Ron y yo debemos irnos, en dos horas tenemos cita con el sanador y aún debemos comprar el regalo – dijo sonriendo antes de levantarse, mientras Ron la imitaba sacando un par de billetes de su cartera.– hoy invito yo – dijo el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo se iba a negar – cuando nos veas en bancarrota podrás invitarnos a comer las veces que quieras – le dijo sonriendo ligeramente, aunque Harry estaba casi seguro de que había algo de preocupación en esa frase.Le sonrió a sus amigos y sintió a Hermione apoyarse en él – ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó luego de darle un beso en la sien, acariciando su cabello.La castaña le sonrió besando su mejilla – se ven felices, ¿verdad? – le dijo observándolo sin dejar de sonreír – quiero decir... su bebé... ellos de verdad quieren tenerlo – la observó con seriedad.– nosotros también queríamos tenerlo, pero no era el momento... todo era complicado en ese entonces... – dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente. OoOoOoOoO

Observó nervioso a todos sus amigos, estaban ahí los Weasley; familia y agregadas; los señores Tonks, la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, algunos miembros de la Orden y Hermione, ella le había explicado qué era lo que debía hacer, cargaría a Teddy durante toda la ceremonia y luego el padre le dirigiría unas palabras a él e inclinaría a su casi ahijado para que le pusieran el agua bendita... algo así era, ¿no?... ¿o era primero el agua y luego las palabras?

Hermione le sonrió y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo – vas a estar bien – le dijo con cariño y soltó su mano para dejarlo cargar a Teddy, que sonrió al verlo, mientras su cabello se volvía azul eléctrico.

Se sentaron junto a Remus y Tonks, y posó al pequeño en sus piernas mientras Hermione acomodaba el trajecito blanco que le habían regalado; la tarde anterior ella lo había ayudado a elegir el regalo de Teddy y, entre otras cosas, habían comprado ese traje, que, por suerte para él, Hermione había elegido correctamente la talla; la castaña le sonrió e inmediatamente después centró toda su atención en el padre.

Sonrió, esa era su Hermione, siempre atenta a todo, respetuosa y hermosa; se imaginó cómo sería estar ahí con ella por una razón completamente diferente, que él y Hermione estuvieran frente al sacerdote y unieran sus vidas para siempre... frunció el entrecejo al sentir algo húmedo en su brazo, y hasta ese momento se percató de que Teddy había agarrado de chupete el botón de la manga de su saco, escuchó a Hermione reírse por lo bajo y con el entrecejo fruncido hizo que el bebé apartara su boca de su ropa.

– no te enojes con Teddy – le susurró la castaña tomando una mano del bebé.

Harry negó – no estoy enojado con él... lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en otras cosas y me distraje – dijo apenado y Hermione le sonrió antes de volver su atención al padre.

Minutos después, y justo antes de que Teddy terminara de llenar de baba su saco, se acercaron al sacerdote para concluir el bautizo, Harry lo sostuvo, con un poco de ayuda de Hermione; que en ese momento se convirtió automáticamente en la madrina de Teddy, y sonrió al verla a ella y ver la forma en que observaba al bebé, nunca había visto tanto cariño en la mirada de alguien... bueno, talvez en la de Tonks o la de Luna, o la señora Weasley cuando se preocupaba por sus hijos o por él, pero ellas eran mamás; o pronto lo serían; y Hermione no, ella simplemente tenía todo ese amor dentro de ella, Hermione era así, ella lo había enseñado a amar, y había cuidado de él siempre... estaba seguro de que sería una mamá increíble.

Salieron de la iglesia y estuvo seguro de que él sólo lo había hecho por inercia, seguro había seguido a todos sin haberse dado cuenta de nada, sólo reaccionó hasta que un par de disparos de luz lo encandilaron, eran alrededor de cinco reporteros con sus respectivos camarógrafos.

Frunció el entrecejo – ¿qué hacen aquí? – le preguntó a Hermione, mientras cubría los ojos de Teddy con una mano, pues las luces lo habían lastimado y su cabello adquirió un tono verde oscuro, y la castaña sostuvo con firmeza su brazo.

– calma – le dijo caminando junto con Remus y Tonks hacia el coche de los abuelos de Teddy.

– ¿Potter, quiere decirnos qué hace aquí?... ¿qué están celebrando?... ¿es su hijo?... ¿está casado con la señorita Granger?... ¿piensan casarse?... ¿no les da pena lo que piense el mundo mágico?... ¿es cierto que tuvo un romance con la hija de Arthur Weasley cuando salía con la señorita Granger?... – le llovieron un montón de preguntas, y él podría jurar que de no ser por Teddy ya habría golpeado a los reporteros y podrían estar muy seguros de que no le importaría lo que escribieran sobre él después de hacerlo.

Hermione los observó sorprendida, pero reafirmó su agarre al brazo de Harry – por favor, no tomen más fotos, lastiman al bebé – les dijo cubriendo ella también el rostro de Teddy, mientras Remus y Tonks los ayudaban a pasar entre los periodistas; definitivamente eso se podría malinterpretar.

Llegaron hasta el coche y con ayuda de Ted y Andrómeda, lograron entrar y alejarse de ahí, observó hacia atrás con gesto molesto, pero al voltear hacia su antiguo profesor y la auror su mirada molesta cambió por una apenada – lo siento... jamás imaginé que ellos... bueno, nunca creí que... – decía intentando encontrar la mejor forma de disculparse.

Tonks le sonrió – no te preocupes, me divertirá bastante enterarme de que los despidieron por decir mentiras – dijo con calma, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Harry y Hermione.

– los papás de Tonks enviaron una foto de Teddy al profeta para que pusieran una pequeña mención por su bautizo, así que cuando lleguen con todas sus historias y sus fotos es muy probable que los despidan, porque al profeta no le conviene tener reporteros que dicen mentiras sobre Harry Potter... no después de Rita, ni de lo que hiciste por el mundo mágico – le explicó Remus antes de tomar en brazos a su hijo, que sonrió abalanzándose hacia él.

– hicimos... – murmuró Harry con tono serio, pero nadie le dio importancia y siguieron con otras pláticas.

OoOoOoOoO

La observó recoger su ropa – puedo preguntarte de nuevo ¿porqué tienes que irte? – dijo acercándose a la orilla de la cama.

Hermione le sonrió mientras se ponía su ropa interior – aún vivo con mis papás... no puedo llegar tarde – le dijo buscando su sujetador.

El moreno le sonrió y tomó sus manos tirando de ella, mientras se ponía de pie – viviste conmigo por casi un año... – le dijo rodeándola por la cintura sin soltar sus manos, haciéndola sonreír.

– sí, pero era completamente diferente... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Harry besaba su sien.

– quiero estar contigo... – susurró en su oído y la castaña negó sonriendo.

– creo que en este momento no se podrá, en verdad debo regresar a mi casa – se disculpó intentando separarse de él, pero Harry la retuvo.

– me gustaría estar contigo siempre – le dijo comenzando a acariciar su espalda y Hermione sonrió apoyando las manos en su pecho.

– me temo que eso es imposible... ya tengo trabajo, así que no podría pasar todo el tiempo aquí, y creo que tú deberías buscar un trabajo... además, también necesitamos comer, hacer compras, ver a nuestros amigos... – decía sonriendo, pero el moreno negó tomando una de sus manos.

– me gustaría compartir todo contigo – le dijo besando la punta de sus dedos, y Hermione acarició su mejilla con la otra mano.

– somos amigos, Harry, compartimos todo – dijo sonriendo – nos conocemos muy bien, estoy segura de que no hay nada que puedas ocultarme o que yo pueda oc... – decía con calma, pero el moreno la interrumpió.

– ¡quiero casarme contigo, Hermione! – le dijo con tono desesperado, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su amiga, que balbuceó intentando encontrar algo coherente que decir – quiero estar contigo toda mi vida... no tengo el menor deseo de volver a separarme de ti... sueño con tener hijos contigo... he llegado a soñar que estás embarazada, beso tu vientre y tú me sonríes, me dices que me amas y yo no puedo ser más feliz... quiero envejecer a tu lado y ser un viejo eternamente enamorado de su hermosa esposa... quiero sentirme orgulloso de mis hijos porque gracias a ti serán unas buenas personas... deseo despertar cada día y sonreír porque sé que estás a mi lado... y sé que te voy a sacar de quicio, y talvez quieras matarme en más de una ocasión, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por ser menos idiota y pensar en lo mucho que te amo antes de hacer una estupidez... – dijo haciéndola sonreír mientras ya un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – quiero verte dormir toda la noche y despertarte con besos... me gustaría que fueras esa última persona que veo antes de dormir y la primera que veo al despertar... quiero sentir tu brazo sobre mi pecho en la noche y alguna vez despertar a media noche porque nuestro pequeño hijo tuvo una pesadilla y quiere dormir con nosotros... quiero desvelarme a tu lado cuando nazcan nuestros hijos y nos vuelvan locos porque tienen hambre cada cinco minutos... o simplemente porque estoy seguro de que amaremos verlos dormir... quiero iniciar una vida contigo, Hermione... sólo quiero compartir contigo mi vida... – le dijo sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por las mejillas de Hermione.

– ¿qué quieres que te diga?... ¿crees que me podré negar después de todo lo que has dicho? – le preguntó con una débil sonrisa – te amo, Harry, y no podría haber otra cosa que me hiciera más feliz que compartir mi vida contigo – le dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, rodeándolo por el cuello.

Soltó una risa floja y correspondió a su abrazo aferrándose a su espalda – te amo, Hermione... – le dijo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello – me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz – dijo levantándola un poco, y la llevó de regreso a la cama haciéndola sentarse cerca de su buró – realmente tenía pensado decírtelo de otra forma... en otro momento, pero... – suspiró hincándose frente a ella, enjugó sus mejillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios; para luego girarse un poco, separándose de ella, y abrió el cajón sacando una pequeña cajita negra, recibiendo una mirada completamente conmovida de Hermione – ¿Hermione Jane Granger, quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó abriendo la cajita, descubriendo en ella un anillo con un pequeño diamante.

Le tembló el labio inferior y lo mordió intentando sonreír mientras asentía con lágrimas que volvían a humedecer sus mejillas – sí, sí, sí y ¡mil veces sí! – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de abalanzarse sobre él, volviendo a abrazarlo.

Harry sonrió rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y correspondió completamente a su beso, no podía sentirse más feliz, sentía como si su vida estuviera comenzando – creo que nadie le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia estando desnudos los dos – dijo sonriendo al terminar el beso, y Hermione se rió.

– creo que omitiré esa parte cuando le diga a mis papás que estamos comprometidos – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, aún abrazándolo – o cuando se lo contemos a nuestros hijos – dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

Si alguna vez había pensado que nunca sería feliz, podía empezar a burlarse de él mismo por haber sido un completo pesimista, era feliz, más que feliz, podía ponerse a brincar por todo Londres y no terminaría de demostrar lo dichoso que se sentía, deseaba salir corriendo y gritar que se casaría con la mujer más maravillosa, a la que había conocido por toda su vida y que sólo por ser un completo idiota no había visto antes.

– te amo... – le dijo a penas separándose de sus labios, y apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente – ¿te parece bien si mañana vamos a comer con Ron y Luna? – le preguntó observando su rostro, mientras la castaña parecía bastante entretenida con su cabello, y asintió.

– creo que debo irme – le dijo deslizando sus manos hasta su pecho y el moreno asintió separándose un poco de ella.

– pero primero, creo que debes usar esto – dijo volviendo a mostrarle la cajita, y la vio sonreír mientras él sacaba el anillo, tomó su mano y lo acomodó con cuidado, agradeciendo la idea de Luna sobre el hechizo para que el anillo se acoplara al tamaño de su dedo. Le sonrió antes de volver a besarla brevemente y la ayudó a levantarse, buscó junto con ella su ropa; realmente habían hecho un desastre, sonrió mientras la ayudaba con el seguro de su sostén y la abrazó rodeándola por la cintura – ¿en verdad te casarás conmigo? – le preguntó acariciando su abdomen y besó su mejilla.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – aunque primero debo regresar a mi casa o mis papás no me dejarán salir hasta que cumpla los 30 – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, antes de girarse y darle un rápido beso en los labios, para luego seguir poniéndose la ropa.

La observó desde su cama, sin poder dejar de sonreír, la amaba tanto, no tenía la menor duda de eso, y no podía creer que había estado a punto de perderla... había estado a punto de dejarla ir porque pensó que eso sería lo mejor para ella, pero estaba seguro de que eso jamás habría sido lo mejor para ninguno de los dos. La castaña le sonrió al sentir su mirada, y terminando de abotonarse el pantalón se acercó a él.

– nos vemos mañana... – le dijo pasando los brazos por su cuello, antes de darle un beso en los labios, Harry asintió rodeándola por la cintura y correspondió al beso levantando su rostro hacia ella.

– buenas noches – susurró sobre sus labios, y la vio desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba sentado junto a Hermione, se sentía un poco incómodo, pues las personas que pasaban no dejaban de verlos con miradas enternecidas, y Hermione parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo, pues no dejaba de reír por lo bajo y en más de una ocasión había soltado una carcajada al verlo a él.

Pero era obvio que los verían de esa forma, ella se lo había dicho, una pareja joven y enamorada en el área de maternidad del hospital de Londres, cualquiera pensaría que... bueno, nadie se imaginaría que esa pareja sólo estaba ahí porque habían decidido acompañar a sus mejores amigos. Sí, Ron había insistido en que quería ver a su bebé con _el aparatejo ese que usan los muggles_, pues con el sanador sólo les hacían saber que todo iba bien, además de creer muy poco lo que Hermione le había contado sobre ese _aparatejo__ muggle_.

Luna tenía casi siete meses de embarazo y según la mamá de Hermione; que la había visto varias veces pues acostumbraban a ir a cenar a casa de los Granger; parecía que estaba a punto de dar a luz; la rubia le echaba la culpa a Ron, pues decía que la hacía comer demasiado, pero no le daba mucha importancia, pues los sanadores siempre le habían dicho que estaba todo bien.

– creo que ya se tardaron – dijo un poco incómodo, y Hermione sonrió divertida – deja de ser gracioso cuando parece que están a punto de sacar una cámara y fotografiarnos – dijo molesto, haciéndola reír.

– ¿porqué te molesta? – le preguntó divertida – algún día vendremos realmente por la razón por la que creen que estamos aquí – dijo abrazándolo, más para molestarlo que para contentarlo, pues el moreno intentaba separarse de ella, pero la castaña insistía intentando besar su mejilla sin dejar de reír, hasta lograr hacerlo reír a él también – enojón – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió correspondiendo a su caricia y la rodeó por la cintura – molestosa – le dijo al terminar el beso, haciéndola reír de nuevo, y estuvo a punto de volver a besarla, pero se detuvo al ver a sus amigos salir del consultorio – ¿Ron? – dijo preocupado al verlo.

Caminaba con un poco de ayuda de Luna, que parecía no saber si sonreír o mostrarse preocupada por su novio, que se veía bastante pálido y caminaba por pura inercia, pues su mirada estaba perdida y sus movimientos eran un poco torpes.

Se levantaron rápidamente y ayudó a su amiga con el pelirrojo, que ni se inmutó cuando casi tuvo que cargarlo el moreno – ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó preocupado.

– pensé que sería una experiencia un poco... "impactante" para Ron, pero jamás imaginé que... – decía Hermione preocupada, caminando junto a su amiga, que le sonrió, talvez no era cosa de preocuparse.

– dos... – murmuró Ron y se relamió los labios, como si su garganta estuviera seca, y Hermione y Harry lo voltearon a ver confundidos, esperando que dijera algo más, pero el pelirrojo no volvió a hablar. Observaron a Luna en busca de respuesta, pero la rubia parecía perdida en sus pensamientos; se observaron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

Salieron del hospital y caminaron un poco por la calle, Ron aún no reaccionaba y Luna... bueno, ella era ella. Entraron a una cafetería por petición de la rubia, pues parecía que le había dado hambre, ocuparon una mesa de la terraza y ordenaron unos emparedados para todos.

– dos... – volvió a decir Ron, haciendo que Luna ensanchara su sonrisa, y Hermione y Harry los observaron confundidos – dos... – jadeó parpadeando un par de veces, parecía que volvía a enfocar su mirada – son dos... – murmuró observando a sus amigos, que no entendieron nada.

– tendremos dos bebés... gemelos – les dijo Luna con calma, captando la completa atención de sus amigos, que la observaron boquiabiertos – bueno, gemelas – dijo con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad, y Ron pareció relajarse un poco.

– ¿son niñas? – preguntó con un jadeo, observándola profundamente y la rubia asintió – tendremos dos hijas – dijo un poco ilusionado y no tardó en abrazarla, mientras Harry y Hermione intentaban procesar lo que su amiga les acababa de decir.

– felicidades – les dijo Hermione sonriendo, aunque aún parecía un poco confundida, y Ron y Luna le sonrieron agradecidos – pero... ¿los sanadores no les dijeron nada... nunca? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su confusión y ambos negaron.

– nos preguntaron si queríamos saber algo y les dijimos que sólo queríamos saber si todo estaba bien – le explicó Luna, quien no parecía ni un poco molesta con el pequeño descuido – aunque jamás imaginamos que sería esto lo que tanto querían decirnos – dijo divertida, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

– creo que tenemos que darle la noticia a nuestros papás – dijo Ron, que parecía estar a punto de decirle a su mamá que había reprobado todas las asignaturas del colegio, el único problema era que no habían asignaturas que reprobar.

Luna le sonrió asintiendo – ¿recuerdas que quedamos con tu mamá de ir a cenar a la madriguera? – le dijo y el pelirrojo pareció recordarlo en ese momento – ¿crees que le moleste si invito a mi papá? – continuó, aparentando no haber notado el descuido de su novio – podríamos aprovechar para decirles a todos – dijo con calma, y Ron negó.

– no... digo, creo que no hay problema – dijo un poco nervioso.

– oye, me ofrecieron unos boletos para ir al partido de los Chudley Cannons – dijo Harry intentando animar a su amigo – podríamos ir, es este fin de semana, no hay trabajo – le dijo sonriendo, tenía un par de meses trabajando en el ministerio, en el departamento de Aurores, Ron había entrado a trabajar junto a él, estaban sólo en papeleo; eran los asistentes, del asistente del secretario del jefe de Aurores; pero les habían asegurado que en cuanto hubieran plazas ocuparían sus puestos como parte del escuadrón, mientras estudiaban.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió, pero no tardó en voltear a ver a Luna – este fin de semana no hay nada que... – decía confundido y la rubia negó sonriendo, haciéndolo volver a sonreír – ¿a qué hora es? – preguntó feliz, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó nervioso a Hermione, el tiempo había pasado rápido, y ahí estaban, nunca pensó que se pondría tan nervioso, después de todo ya sabía que sucedería. La castaña tomó su mano y le sonrió, aunque también se veía nerviosa.

– estará bien, ¿no es así? – preguntó preocupado. Y cómo no estarlo, Luna tenía más de siete horas en la sala de parto, aunque él había sentido, en el corto tiempo que estuvieron solos, que él tendría que ser el que recibiría a las pequeñas Weasley, pues era su día de descanso y la rubia tenía casi un mes sin ir a trabajar.

Hermione asintió – es normal que tarde tanto, aunque no estoy muy segura de que Ron esté bien – dijo con gesto serio, haciéndolo sonreír.

– creo que me sorprendería si no nos dicen que se desmayó – dijo sonriendo, provocando una risa floja en Hermione, que golpeó suavemente su brazo.

– déjame recordarte que nosotros te encontramos al borde del desmayo y Luna ni siquiera se quejaba – le dijo a modo de advertencia, haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

– lo que pasa es que estaba solo con ella, y pues... es diferente, yo no sé nada sobre partos o bebés... – se defendió haciéndola reír – además, Ron está rodeado de doctores –

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle algo más, pero se detuvo al ver que las puertas de la sala de parto se abrían.

– ¡soy papá! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro a pesar de lo pálido que se veía – soy papá... – decía emocionado, y Harry se sorprendió al ver un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Él y Hermione se acercaron a su amigo mientras era abrazado por la señora Weasley, que lloraba emocionada, después lo abrazó el señor Weasley, seguido de Fred y George, que no dejaban de decir que sus sobrinas serían igual que ellos.

– felicidades, Ronnie – le dijo Hermione antes de abrazarlo, y Ron no podía dejar de sonreír – ¿cómo están? – le preguntó mientras Harry lo felicitaba.

– bien, hermosas, se parecen a Luna – decía sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, y recibió un abrazo de Bill, aunque parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía – Zoe fue la primera, pesó 2625 gr. y midió 51 cm, y Anya pesó 2461 gr. y midió 49 cm – nadie podía negar que estaba feliz, se le notaba en la voz, su mirada, ya hasta estaba recuperando el color.

Hermione lo volvió a abrazar, pero no tardó en decirle con gesto serio; o por lo menos la expresión más seria que pudo poner; que fuera y estuviera junto a su mujer y sus hijas, a lo que el pelirrojo no renegó y corrió de regreso a la sala, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

– no creo que haya un hombre más feliz que Ron en este momento – dijo la castaña sin dejar de sonreír, aún observando la puerta por la que había desaparecido su amigo.

Harry le sonrió abrazándola – tú puedes hacerme un hombre más feliz que cualquiera... – le dijo antes de besarla. No podía esperar a hacerla su esposa y saber que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.


	16. Una Noche

**Dios santo, no sé cómo tengo el descaro de venir, no pretendía tardar tanto en subir el último capítulo, pero lo que pasó es que me fui de vacaciones, estuve fuera de la ciudad por casi dos meses; sin internet; y cuando regresé iniciaron luego luego mis clases, y eso de estar en último semestre como que sí te descontrola un poco, llevo más de una semana repitiéndome todos los días que subiré el capítulo y cuando por fin me desocupo, descubro que ya estoy apagando mi compu y no actualicé, pero ya, aquí está el último cap, todo HHr con preciosos HHrcitos :p**

**Disfruten el cap!**

**UNA NOCHE**

_Después de pensar, después de ver__a mi dolor andar sobre el agua del mar__Tibia claridad__Que vi por mi calle pasar__Sin saber qué hacer, si sentir o pensar__Sólo que aún hoy sigo aún__Aún hoy sigo atándome a ti__Aún hoy, mi amor__Aún hay dos cuerpos con alma__Se esconden del sol__De noche se escapan__De noche se dan__Los cuerpos, las almas__Aún hoy, aún hay__Sólo que aún hoy sigo aún__Aún hoy sigo amándote a ti_

Sonrió al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, pero lo ignoró fingiendo seguir dormido y se giró abrazando por el abdomen a Hermione... su esposa.

Ensanchó su sonrisa, hacía seis años se habían casado, un par de meses antes que sus amigos, que se casaron en la Madriguera, en una ceremonia bastante sencilla. Él y Hermione se habían casado en la iglesia que estaba cerca de la casa de los Granger, la boda y la recepción habían sido bastante sencillas, pero habían contado con la presencia de todos sus seres queridos y eso era más que suficiente para ellos, al poco tiempo; casi un mes para ser exactos; Hermione le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada y él no se podía sentir más feliz, o por lo menos eso pensó; porque cuando nació su hijo pensó que el pecho le explotaría de tanta felicidad que guardaba en él, su rostro le había dolido por días, pero no le importaba, amaba a Hermione y a su hijo. Y cuando pensó que su felicidad no podía ser mayor, se enteró que esperaban a su segundo hijo... que a los seis meses de embarazo de su esposa les dijeron que sería niña, lloró y no se avergonzó de haberlo hecho, no sabía de qué otra forma podría expresar toda la emoción que sentía; después nació su hija y estuvo seguro de que si volvían a decirle que sería papá de nuevo podría morir de la felicidad.

Y ahora estaba ahí, seis años después de su boda, junto a su esposa, en la casa en la que habían compartido tantas cosas, pero estaban ahí sólo de vacaciones, desde que había nacido su primer hijo ambos decidieron mudarse a Godrics Hollow para criarlo y estar seguros de que crecería en un lugar tranquilo.

– papi... – escuchó la voz de su hijo, y sonrió sin levantar el rostro del abdomen de su esposa – papi, ya despierta – decía el pequeño niño, y tomó el pantalón del pijama de su papá, comenzando a zarandearlo tan fuerte como podía.

– un ratito más... – murmuró acariciando el plano vientre de Hermione, y sintió a su hijo subirse a la cama con bastante esfuerzo, agarrándose de su pantalón.

– no, papi, ya es temprano – decía mientras se sentaba en la espalda de su papá.

– despertarás a tu mamá – dijo con tono bajo, sintiendo a su hijo acostarse a lo largo de su espalda.

– no te preocupes, ya estoy despierta – le dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados, haciendo sonreír a ambos Potter – ve al baño, James, ahora irá tu papá – le dijo sonriendo a su hijo, que asintió y no tardó en bajarse de la cama, con un poco de trabajo, y salir de la habitación con pasos apresurados – vamos, levántate – le dijo acariciando su cabello, y Harry descubrió su vientre.

– quiero tener otro hijo – le dijo acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos, haciéndola sonreír.

– no creo que sea el mejor momento, Harmony aún está muy pequeña – le dijo entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello – mejor ayuda a James a bañarse y... – decía, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Harry.

– más tarde hablaremos de ese bebé – le dijo sonriendo antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

Y lo habían hecho, aunque no habían hablado precisamente, seguros de que James y Harmony estaban en buenas manos, no se preocuparon más que de ellos y ese nuevo bebé que Harry deseaba tanto. Estaba seguro de que, aunque no tuvieran ningún otro hijo, sería tan feliz como lo era en ese momento, realmente no podía pedirle nada a la vida, todo lo que había sufrido en algún momento fue completamente recompensado, no podía comparar lo que había sucedido con la vida que tenía ahora, pero estaba seguro de que era una especie de "recompensa", Hermione le había y seguía enseñando que a pesar de todo lo que podría sufrir, la vida no era tan mala y estaba llena de muchos buenos momentos.

– pensé que no querías otro bebé – le dijo sonriendo, acariciando su espalda baja, haciéndola reír ligeramente.

– nunca dije que no lo quisiera... es sólo que me parece... Harmony está muy pequeña y... me habría gustado que disfrutara más de nosotros y nosotros de ella... con un nuevo bebé... – decía con gesto serio y Harry asintió.

– lo sé... necesitan demasiada atención y ella aún es muy pequeña para entender... pero... ella tiene casi dos años, si... bueno, si quedaras embarazada, para cuando naciera tendría casi tres años, la misma edad que tenía James cuando la tuvimos – le dijo sintiéndola recorrer su abdomen con sus dedos.

– no, sería la misma edad que él tenía cuando supimos que estaba embarazada, cuando nació tenía tres y medio – dijo con gesto serio.

– sabes, a veces odio que recuerdes todo – dijo fingiendo enojo, haciéndola sonreír – está bien, tienes razón... estará algo pequeña, pero creo que podemos hacerlo... sabes que la amo, así como amo a James y como amaré a todos los hijos que pudiéramos tener... – le decía acariciando su cabello.

– oh, claro que lo sé, nadie podría decir lo contrario... – dijo sonriendo y Harry la separó un poco de él, sólo para besarla – eres un tramposo – le dijo con un fingido reproche – así jamás podré negarme – dijo antes de ella misma volver a besarlo.

Y ahí estaba, si siete años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que se casaría con su mejor amigo y tendrían dos hijos hermosos, con planes de tener más, seguro se habría reído o talvez se habría ofendido por burlarse de esa manera de sus sentimientos, pero ahí estaba, haciendo el amor con su esposo, Harry, su mejor amigo; pues, a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido, de todo lo que se conocían, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y estaba segura de que así seguiría siendo cuando fueran un par de viejos cascarrabias.

Aferró sus piernas a su cintura, gimiendo al sentirlo entrar completamente en ella, y a pesar de los años siempre lograría hacerla estremecer y gemir con cada movimiento y cada caricia, no importaba cuántas veces hubieran hecho el amor, él seguía logrando llenarla de pasión, y a pesar de conocerse tan bien, aún seguían descubriendo cosas tanto de uno como del otro, que; estaban seguros; no podrían compartir con nadie más.

Jadeó su nombre amando cada mirada, cada gesto que le hacía saber cuánto la amaba y deseaba, recordando esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos y guardando en su corazón cada nuevo encuentro.

Acarició su cabello dejándolo descansar sobre su pecho, mientras él cubría sus costados con ambos brazos, ocultando sus manos en su espalda; y deseó permanecer así, junto a él, segura de que nada más importaba que estar uno al lado del otro, con el hermoso plus que eran sus hijos.

– te amo... – susurró segura de que Harry se había quedado dormido.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a King Cross con calma, Hermione había logrado hacer que todos estuvieran a tiempo, más que a tiempo, habían llegado más media hora antes.

Llevaban a James a su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, para su primer curso en el colegio de magia y hechicería, James tenía 11 años, Harmony ocho, Henry cinco y medio y la futura integrante de la familia tenía casi nueve meses en el vientre de su mamá.

– ¿de veras no nos ven? – le preguntó Harmony mientras él ayudaba discretamente a su hijo a empujar el carrito, pues insistía en que él solo podía.

Le sonrió – están demasiado preocupados con sus cosas para prestarnos atención – le dijo tomando su mano con firmeza.

– además, si nos ven inventarán cualquier pretexto para justificar lo que vieron – le dijo Hermione haciendo reír a su hija – ¿Henry, cómo vas? – le preguntó a su hijo, mientras hacía que James caminara delante de ella.

El pequeño volteó hacia ella sonriéndole, haciendo que el carrito se desviara, esquivando por un segundo un pilar, gracias a que Harry había tomado el control.

Hermione le sonrió – ¿dejas a tu papá llevarlo? – le preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia él, y el pequeño no tardó en correr hasta ella – vamos a comer con tus tíos ¿quieres ir? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, y Henry asintió tomando entre sus pequeñas manos la de ella.

– ¿van a estar Zoe y Anya? – le preguntó mientras se detenían frente a la barrera.

La castaña negó – ellas se van a Hogwarts hoy, con James – le dijo mientras veía a Harry explicarle a su hijo mayor cómo pasar la barrera – estarán Andrew y Ginny – le dijo al ver la mirada decepcionada de su hijo, y sonrió al ver a James cruzar la barrera.

– vamos – les dijo Harry volteando hacia ellos con una sonrisa, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Observo entrar a Hermione junto con Henry y él entró después junto a su hija – ¿Y James? – preguntó al no verlo junto a su esposa, que sonrió señalando hacia donde estaban Ron y Luna, junto a  Zoe, Anya, Andrew, Ginny y su hijo.

Se acercaron a ellos y Hermione no pudo evitar que Henry se liberara de su mano y corriera hacia Andrew, que lo recibió con un abrazo.

– Zoe, despídete de tus tíos antes de subir – le dijo Ron a su hija, que giró los ojos negando.

– soy Anya, papá, Zoe ya está en el tren – dijo acercándose a Harry y Hermione, los saludó dándoles un beso y un abrazo, con un beso extra para el vientre de Hermione – ¿cómo está Jane? – preguntó acariciando su abultado abdomen.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron – perfecta, nacerá en unos días – dijo con calma, acariciando su vientre.

– ¿irán a visitarnos? – les preguntó volteando a ver inmediatamente a sus papás – no quiero esperar hasta diciembre para conocerla – dijo sonriendo.

Ron y Luna sonrieron – sí, iremos al primer partido de Quidditch – le dijo la rubia sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que su hija ensanchara su sonrisa y los pequeños comenzaran a celebrar.

– ¿yo me puedo ir con ellos? – preguntó Henry haciéndolos reír – me recogen cuando vayan al partido – dijo con tono resuelto.

Hermione negó – si te vas no podrás recibir a tu hermanita – le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

– puedo verla después – dijo con calma, volviendo a hacerlos reír.

Hermione negó mientras Ron se separaba de ellos – voy a buscar a Zoe – dijo tomando en brazos a Ginny, que hablaba con palabras inventadas con Harmony.

Harry sonrió pasando un brazo por la cintura de Hermione, que observaba de reojo a sus hijos, y ensancharon su sonrisa al ver a la familia Lupin-Tonks acercarse a ellos.

– ¿cómo están? – los saludó Remus saludando con un apretón de manos a Harry.

Hermione sonrió – muy bien, despidiéndonos de nuestros hijos – dijo antes de saludar a Teddy y a Lizzie – ¿estás preparada para tu primer curso? – le preguntó sonriendo y la pequeña asintió sin separarse de las piernas de su papá.

Elizabeth había nacido un par de meses después que James, era la segunda y última descendiente de Remus y Tonks, se parecía mucho a su mamá, pero era igual de reservada e inteligente que su papá, así como también había heredado su cabello castaño y el color de sus ojos.

– ya le dije a Remus que si la sigue consintiendo tanto la tendrá metida en su despacho todo el día – dijo Tonks fingiendo gesto exasperado.

– quisiera que Harmony fuera así, pero creo que ella lo que quiere es irse lo antes posible – dijo Harry sintiendo a su hija rodearlo por la cintura, mientras ocultaba su rostro apenada, y la abrazó sonriendo.

– ¿ya llegó Victorie? – preguntó Teddy sonrojándose ligeramente.

Los adultos sonrieron enternecidos – debe estar por aquí – dijo Luna observando a su alrededor, haciendo que el pequeño Lupin-Tonks volteara a ver ansioso a sus papás.

– está bien, creo que debemos irnos – dijo Remus sonriendo – ¿los veré en Hogwarts? – les preguntó a sus antiguos alumnos y los tres asintieron.

– iremos al primer partido de Quidditch – dijo Harry despidiéndose de Teddy y Lizzie – con una integrante nueva – dijo acariciando el vientre de Hermione.

– entonces allá los vemos – dijo Tonks sin dejar de sonreír – ¿cuidarás a mi hija? – le preguntó a James, que asintió sonriendo.

– ¡nos vemos en unas semanas! – dijo Remus despidiéndose de ellos con un movimiento de mano.

– ¡ese es mi hijo! – dijo Harry orgulloso, mientras los Lupin-Tonks se alejaban – no pierdas el tiempo como yo... a mi me tomó 7 años darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de tu mamá – dijo sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su hijo y la risa de su esposa y su amiga.

– ¡aquí está! – anunció Ron asomándose por una de las ventanillas del tren, y Andrew se acercó corriendo a él, prendiéndose de su pierna, y Henry, James y Harmony se acercaron a ellos, seguidos por sus papás y Luna, que se despidió de Anya, para luego acercarse al resto de  su familia.

– ¿mamá, puedo subir? – le preguntó James haciéndola sonreír, mientras Luna y Ron se despedían de Zoe haciéndose señas.

– claro que sí – le dijo acariciando su rostro – te cuidas, y pones atención en clases, obedeces a los profesores y a los prefectos – le decía con gesto serio y James asentía sin dejar de sonreír – tú te encargarás de explicarle porqué lo expulsaron, y de hablar con Minerva para que lo acepte de regreso – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry, que intentaba hacer reír a su hijo a espaldas de Hermione, y al escucharla se puso serio, haciendo reír a sus amigos y sus hijos – usas la agenda que te compramos – y James asintió abrazándola – te cuidas mucho – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos en unas semanas – dijo besando su frente.

– adiós, papá – le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

– no hagas demasiadas travesuras – le susurró hincándose para estar a su altura, pero Hermione logró escucharlo – obedeces a tu mamá – se corrigió al recibir un golpe en la cabeza, James asintió sonriendo y, antes de irse, se despidió de Ron y Luna con un beso y un abrazo.

– ¡Adiós! – dijo despidiéndose de sus hermanos y "primos".

Hermione sonrió despidiéndose de su hijo con un movimiento de mano y volteó hacia Zoe y Anya, esperando ver entrar a James al compartimiento, pero algo llamó su atención, logró ver a un par de niños correr por el pasillo – ¿dónde están Henry y Harmony? – preguntó preocupada, observando a su alrededor, y Harry la imitó.

– estaban aquí hace un segundo – dijo preocupado, alejándose un poco del tren, y algo llamó su atención, escuchó la voz de Henry a lo lejos.

– ¡papi, adiós! – lo escucharon gritar mientras asomaba su manita por la ventanilla, agitándola con dificultad.

Lo observó sorprendido, y no tardó en entrar al tren, mientras Hermione caminaba tan rápido como podía, para acercarse a ellos desde el exterior del expreso.

Esquivó a un par de niños y corrió tan rápido como pudo, mientras escuchaba el silbido que les indicaba que el tren estaba por partir, estuvo a punto de entrar a un compartimiento, pero se detuvo al ver salir corriendo del siguiente a sus hijos, que gritaron con risas ahogadas alejándose lo más rápido que podían de su papá.

Bufó molesto y dando dos largas zancadas alcanzó a Henry, que gritó entre risas, lo cargó con un solo brazo y estirando el otro logró tomar a su hija por el brazo – vamos para abajo – dijo con gesto serio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las risas de sus hijos – su mamá no va a estar muy feliz – dijo intentando fingir tono serio, pero no podía evitar sonreír.

– mamá debería venir con nosotros – dijo Henry sin dejar de sonreír.

– nosotros deberíamos ir con mamá – le dijo el moreno también sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró por completo al sentir el tren comenzar a moverse.

– ¡vamos a Hogwarts! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Harmony y Henry aplaudiendo, y pudo escuchar a Hermione llamarlos entre el barullo de la gente y la locomotora.

– vamos con mamá – dijo tomando a su hija por la cintura y corrió hasta la puerta, abriéndola con un poco de dificultad justo cuando pasaban frente a su esposa, que los observó preocupada.

– ¡Harry, baja! – le dijo intentando seguir junto a ellos, pero el moreno la hizo detenerse con un movimiento de mano.

Abrazó a sus hijos contra su pecho, y saltó perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo sobre su espalda, por un momento no escuchó ni sintió nada, hasta que sus hijos comenzaron a reírse, sintió sus pesos sobre su pecho y un dolor punzante en su espalda.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada, mientras ayudaba a Harmony a ponerse de pie, el moreno asintió, pero no se levantó del suelo, a penas moviendo sus brazos – ¿te duele mucho? – preguntó hincándose a su lado, y volvió a asentir.

– ¿te duele mucho, papi? – le preguntó Harmony, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar cerca de su rostro, y el moreno volvió a asentir – pobrecito – dijo acariciando su cabeza y besó su frente – ¿te sientes mejor? – le preguntó sonriendo, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

Se rió estirando una mano para acariciar la espalda de su hija – ¿vamos a comer? – preguntó levantándose con ayuda de Ron, intentando ignorar el dolor.

Henry y Harmony asintieron tomando sus manos – ¿vamos a comer con mis abuelitos? – preguntó el pequeño Potter, pero Harry y Hermione negaron.

– iremos a casa de los abuelitos de Andrew y Ginny – les dijo la castaña sonriendo, y ambos se acercaron a sus "primos" – ¿en verdad te sientes mejor? – le preguntó en susurro, un poco preocupada, y el moreno le sonrió.

– en un momento se me pasa – dijo rodeándola por la cintura – pero me sentiré mejor si en la noche me das un masaje – dijo sonriendo, haciéndola reír, y besó su sien.

Ahora sí su vida estaba completa, ya no tenía que preocuparse por Voldemort, tenía la familia que siempre había soñado, sus amigos eran felices y a su lado estaba la mujer a la que realmente amaba, y que sabía nunca dejaría de amar.

OoOoOoOoO

**Ahora sí, ha terminado! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Por cierto, en unos días (que espero no se conviertan en semanas, o peor en meses) subiré un fic nuevo, _completamente AU, Harry y Hermione son obligados a casarse y se odian, pero el verdadero amor no se puede negar!_**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y su apoyo y paciencia.**

**Aaaah! Antes de que lo olvide! Escribí otro poco del cap de Nada Es Lo Que Parece, sé que lo que les gustaría escuchar/leer es que ya lo voy a subir, pero desgraciadamente no puedo terminarlo, pero en cuanto lo termine lo subiré sin importar si son las 5 de la madrugada.**


End file.
